


【翻译】The Lonely Sea and Sky

by Function



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Selkies, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: Grantaire once swore that he'd never set foot on the shore so long as there was a drop of ocean left to swim in, but when his fellow selkies start going missing, he sets aside his own distaste for the people of the land in order to come up and find out what's happened to them. He doesn't account for meeting Enjolras, however, or his passionate group of friends who are very concerned about the dwindling population of the local "seals", and the poaching that they're sure is taking place. When Enjolras seizes upon Grantaire's pelt as his prime piece of evidence, Grantaire has to figure out how to get it back before it's too late, and he ends up trapped on land forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lonely Sea and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373599) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Selkie（塞尔克）：传说居住于苏格兰奥克尼郡和舍尔特兰岛附近海域中的海豹人，又被称为“Silkie”或“Selchie”，外形与常人并无二致，但体外却长着一层光滑的海豹皮，使他们可以在水中自在地游泳。当塞尔克上岸的时候，会褪下自己的海豹皮藏起来，如果幸运的你在岸边发现了塞尔克少女的海豹皮的话，一定记住把它藏在其它地方，找不到海豹皮的塞尔克少女会主动嫁给你（yooooo），不过如果她今后又找回自己的皮肤的话，会立刻返回大海。【来自度娘】
> 
>  
> 
> Pelt：塞尔克的那层皮，本意“毛皮”，但是怕和“fur”搞混所以我译成了“皮囊”。

海浪将他高高推起，用力拍在沙滩上，只留他在那儿独自一人，冰冷而潮湿，浑身抽搐不止。

 

他把自己拖上海岸。在这儿他臃肿且笨拙，这具身体就是累赘，含盐的空气使他觉得恶心。他猛地挺了一下背，爪子伸到胸口抓住皮毛的分界，把它从他的腹部分开。

 

他在沙滩里又拉又扯，背上一直在地上摩擦，用力把皮囊从身上剥下，直到最后露出苍白裸露的皮肤，还有站立不稳的肢体。

 

太阳明亮得刺眼。他毫无保护的皮肤就这样暴露在阳光下，他感受到阵阵刺痛。他得站起来，去找到庇护所，他还要找件衣服。

 

他想把毛皮重新披回身上，他想回到海里，他想回家。他已经开始讨厌陆地了。

 

灼热的阳光使他不得不采取行动了。他翻身跪在地上，抓起皮囊努力把上头沾着的沙子都抖掉。他一只手撑在沙滩上，抬起头然后——

 

——然后他发现自己对上一双锐利而愤怒的眼睛，他的头发闪烁着太阳的光芒。他怔住了，心在胸口砰砰直跳。 年轻人双手交叠在胸口，怒容更深了："你在做什么？"

 

他发不出声。他努力了，但是只发出了干巴巴的气音。

 

年轻人的嘴抿成一条不友好的直线："你是谁？"

 

他清了清喉咙，"格朗泰尔，" 他说道，尝试着发出声音。他的声音一开始听起来生涩而且不自然，之后就好多了："我叫格朗泰尔。"其他人都这样叫他，或者差不多是这样叫他的。这个名字已经是他用有限的人类声音和周围的空气所能做到的极限了，用这样的方式发声总觉得非常奇怪。他需要水，在水里他才能说出来。

 

"你在做什么？"

 

"游泳啊。" 答案显而易见。格朗泰尔朝后活动了一下肩膀，他的皮囊在身后晃了一下——他甚至都没有机会把它藏到一个安全的地方！他讨厌这家伙。他想露出牙齿，他想要回自己的爪子。

 

男孩依旧闭着嘴，显出不赞成的神色：“这片海滩上裸泳是违法的。”

 

"那你就逮捕我咯。" 格朗泰尔建议道 ，径直从他身边走过。

 

这招总是有用的。人类从来不知道该怎么和不能亲近的家伙打交道。

 

这一次，对方的手捉住了他的手腕，他走不开了。他盯着格朗泰尔的手，看着从他指缝间露出来的皮囊的毛发。"那是什么？" 他问道。

 

问题，问题，问题，人类总是有这么多的问题要问。在海浪之下他们懂的更多，他们还可以在水下呼吸。他想甩开对方的手，他本可以甩开的。他很强大，他比这个皮肤柔软，在陆地上轻松过活的人类强大太多。

 

但是他没能甩开。对方的手没有松动，也没有滑落。他就在那里握着格朗泰尔的手盯着他，仿佛如果他不得到自己想要的答案就永远不会松手一样。

 

格朗泰尔瞪了回去。他才不要玩这种人类的游戏。

 

对方首先移开了视线，人类总是这样。他的手攥着格朗泰尔的手腕，还在微微发抖。"是一具皮囊。" 他回答了自己的问题，带着属于野生动物的凶狠。

 

这就是为什么海洋生物们比起浪费呼吸更知道该去做什么。人类总是喜欢问他们已经知道答案的问题。

 

"你从哪弄到的？"年轻人的脸是愤怒的红色，仿佛他被太阳或是海浪里的盐分灼伤，"我是有听说过——你是来偷猎的？"

 

"打死我也不会，" 格朗泰尔恶狠狠地哄了一句。有的话他不用浪费呼吸去对人类说，但有的东西必须说出来。 "我这辈子永远也不会伤害其他海豹，否则我死。"

 

他说“其他”的时候没忍住做了个鬼脸。低级错误。他准备好迎接对方的怀疑和指责了。如果这个愤怒的年轻人知道了真相，知道了他是什么——哦吼。格朗泰尔不会伤害他的同类，但是海岸上的这个人类可不是。人类对他来说无足轻重，而他们的秘密必须被保护。

 

他没有指责他。他只是眯起眼睛，怀疑地把格朗泰尔从上到下审视了一番。他比大多数人类都要理智一些，他肯定感受到格朗泰尔爆发后的真诚。他放松了。他攥着格朗泰尔手腕的手也松开了，这一次格朗泰尔终于得以甩开他的手。 "你在这里发现它的？"

 

"是的。" 撒这个谎在容易不过了。

 

"妈的，混蛋。" 他伸出了手，动作比格朗泰尔想得还要迅速。他从格朗泰尔手里抓住了皮囊，格朗泰尔能感觉到毛发在他手指尖被拽走。他只觉得惊恐，仿佛自己的五脏六腑在被别人从自己身体里剥出来一样。

 

年轻人把它握在手里，仔细检查仿佛它里面藏着什么秘密。“常有海豹群到这来。”他说。

 

"我知道。"

 

"而且有人在偷猎。他们的动作很隐蔽，所以官方至今还没有发现。但是我朋友公白飞，他学海洋生物学的， 他是第一个发现不对劲的，我们努力向当局提起这件事但是他们说我们没有证据，他们不能采取行动。"他嘴角抽动了一下，他的表情和话语一样苦涩。他的目光突然变得锐利，他抓住了那具皮囊。格朗泰尔意识到这家伙对他来说真是个麻烦。

 

"把它还我！"他伸手去抓他的皮囊。他是一只海豹，他是海洋里的生物，他的速度本可以快到让任何人类都无法躲避。但是对方躲开了，格朗泰尔的手只抓住了空气。

 

"所以那你也是来这里干这事的？" 年轻人问道，他的眼里依旧闪着光，只不过现在是激情，而非愤怒："调查那些偷猎贼？你应该加入我们，我们需要人手。"

 

他应该像追逐海里的鱼一样追逐他，捉住他，把他摁在地上，然后把皮囊夺回来使它重归自己所有，这本该像喝水一样简单。格朗泰尔想这样做。他得这样做。自愿送出的皮囊将会完好无损，而被偷的皮囊则会是另一种情形。皮囊被偷是导致许多塞尔克回不了家的原因。他们会被困在陆地上，被困在人类里，，因为被从他们手里偷走的皮囊会降解，迅速失去魔力。格朗泰尔要把皮囊拿回来，而且要尽快。

 

因为他们中的一部分会上岸，然后有时他们会被困在这儿，就因为像他面前这位一样的愚蠢的人类找到了他们的皮囊，还把它留在身边，然后无意识地就把皮囊损坏了。格朗泰尔上岸是来找他们的，他要帮他们找回如果还在的皮囊，如果可以的话，他还要带他们回家。但是安灼拉的话让格朗泰尔犹豫了。他们族群的海豹不断地在消失，这就是格朗泰尔上岸的原因。

 

但是面前这个煽动者告诉他有人在偷猎海豹，这这里唯一的海豹种群就是他们。如果他吗不是被困在陆地上，如果他们是被杀了……

 

格朗泰尔深吸了一口气："你叫什么名字？"

 

"安灼拉。"年轻人回答，他笑了，仿佛他已经取得胜利。不过格朗泰尔觉得他的确是赢了。

 

他点了点头：“我同意帮你们。”他费了好大劲才让自己正常地和安灼拉一起走上海滩，而不是从安灼拉松了的手中一把抢过他的皮囊。

 

只走了几步，安灼拉转过身来皱眉看了他一眼，他才想起现在他还没穿衣服，而这在人类眼里来说是件奇怪的事："等等！你把衣服放哪了？我们不用去拿回来吗？"

 

对人类撒谎可没什么好内疚的，但格朗泰尔只在必要的时候这样做。但他现在就在岸上，太阳在头顶快要把他烤干，面对着喜欢多管闲事的人类，还得一个接一个地撒谎。海浪之下事情可要简单得多。

 

他随便找了个理由说有人在他游泳的时候偷了它们，这几乎就是实话了，虽然安灼拉没有意识到从格朗泰尔的角度看他就是那个偷衣贼，活生生地站在他面前，手里还抓着他的皮囊。

 

"我下水的时候常常会弄湿裤子，" 他说，"所以我一般都会在车上放一条备用。我不知道你穿合不合身但，总比没有好，对吧？"

 

格朗泰尔意义不明地哼了一声，随安灼拉怎么想吧。他们一起走上了海滩，爬上峭壁。

 

踏上最后一步的时候格朗泰尔顿了一下，他从海崖顶上看着那条小路，它蜿蜒前行，一直通向下方蔓延的人类城市。

 

他已经开始讨厌这里了。他想回家。

 

但是他来这里是为了寻找他的同伴的，他还要把他们带回家。如果他做不到后者，那他至少也得知道他们的消息，知道他们安然无虞，他要保护他们。

 

他跟在安灼拉身后两步距离内，他的视线一直钉在安灼拉手里他的皮囊上。

 

只是暂时的，他安慰自己。在皮囊受损之前他就会把它取回来，然后他就可以回家了，然后他再也不会在踏上人类的领地半步。

 

*

 

他不是第一个上岸的塞尔克。但这事对海洋生物来说总是很危险。太多同伴上岸后就再也没有回来，他们也许是丢了皮囊，也许是丢了心，岸上的人类对二者都不会友好。

 

这个镇子里有一个社区箱，就在图书馆后头，人们把衣服鞋子还有其他东西放在那里给有需要的人。格朗泰尔知道怎么打开它——塞尔克们都知道。他只用蹲在那里，花上一小会儿，就打开了锁拿到了里头的东西——一件超大号的毛衣以保护他脆弱无毛的皮肤，使他免受陆地上的寒冷；一条裤子，至少比安灼拉借他的那条合他身。

 

他套上毛衣，把裤子夹在胳膊下，沿着一条蜿蜒漫长的路径直穿过小镇。

 

他在找人。她住的小屋坐落在悬崖边上，俯瞰大海。窗户下的花箱里花朵盛放，给她的小屋点缀上色彩。格朗泰尔笑了，他用手拂过那些花朵，手心沾满了花粉。

 

他敲了敲门，然后等待。门被打开了。他费了好大劲才控制住自己不要冲上去拥抱开门的女子。

 

"格郎泰尔。" 她哑声道，盯着他仿佛他是一个幽灵。她的手紧紧攥着门框，脸色变得苍白。

 

他对她回以一个微笑，"艾潘妮" ，然后点了一下头。之后他再也忍不住了，踏进门内把她拥进怀里。

 

她太娇小了，而且也瘦了很多，但她还是和以前一样强壮。她双手环上他的脖子，整个人几乎挂在他身上，把脸按在他的肩膀上，颤抖着吸了一口气。他用手扶起她的下巴，发现她的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠。

 

那是人类的东西，眼泪。她离开太久了。他替她拭去眼泪，擦掉了它们在他手指上留下的盐渍。

 

她最终还是笑了出来，虽然她眼里还含着泪水。“近来吧。快进来，哦天哪，抱歉太高兴了我的礼貌都忘了。”礼貌是只属于人类的概念，他想抓住她的手把她拽回海里，那才是她的家。相反地，她把他拽进屋子一把把门关上，"你来这里干嘛？你发誓只要海里还有一滴水，你就不会踏上陆地。"

 

"而你发誓你会回来。" 他轻轻地说。但这话仍使她瑟缩了一下。

 

"事情很复杂。"

 

"当然。" 世界有什么时候不复杂过呢？

 

"我的皮囊丢了。"

 

他就知道。他有想过，她以为她留在陆地上是因为她选择这样做，因为她遇上了一个人类，她爱他而他也爱她。但她不是那样的人，即使是爱情也不能让她离开海洋那么久。在这点上他们何其相似！“那你也可以回来，”他轻轻地说，“你依旧可以和我们一起在海里游泳。我们一点你的消息都没有，就因为你的皮囊降解——”

 

"它没有降解，" 她坚定，甚至有些生气地说，之后又很快变得犹豫不决，"我相信它没有，它没被偷，它就是丢了。"

 

"怎么会？"

 

她猛地转身从他身边走开。他跟在她身后进了厨房，她在那里烧着水，把茶叶搁进茶杯里。她的动作是那么地流畅自然。他皱着眉看着她，这太自然了，她被困在陆地上太久了。"我把它送人了。" 她静静地说，她的眼睛一直看着茶杯和里头的茶叶。

 

格朗泰尔本来已经坐进了椅子里，听见这话他差点跳起来。他惊讶地瞪着她："你什么？”

 

她把茶杯磕到桌上，发出一阵不小的声响，他希望那玩意可别碎在她手里。“我爱他，爱过他。我以为……算了，”她揉了揉肩膀，挺直了腰，这才是他认识的那个艾潘妮，"他不知道那意味着什么，他也没有爱我。我还没来得及把它要回来，它……就是意外。"

 

"意外。" 他重复了一遍，看着她的肩膀肉眼可见地僵硬了一下，她的背影中写满痛苦。

 

"他不会丢了它的，他不是那么不小心的人。有人偷了它。"

 

"你现在还没找到它？"她已经走了好几年了。如果是格朗泰尔的话，他一定会把这个镇子翻过来，把每栋楼拆掉把每片瓦都找个遍，“你就知道它没有——”

 

“我自愿把它送出去。即使那之后它被人从他那里偷走那又有什么关系？我自愿让它离开我的手。它不会被降解。”

 

水开了，茶壶发出的声音仿佛厉声尖叫。艾潘妮倒出水，转过身直直地看着他：“话说回来，那又有什么意义呢？”她轻声问道，仿佛疲惫到了骨子里，“寻找它，找到它。即使我回到了海里，我的一部分依旧被留在了这儿。我不想只有一半还活着。”

 

他不知道她管这种日子叫什么：生活在人类社会边缘，沾染上人类的习性，一点一点丢失原本的自己。他要是把这话说出口她可不会感谢他，所以他就只是轻轻摇头，说：“但是一旦你找到了你的皮囊，你什么都不会落下。”他有那么一刻好奇她是不是真的有那么重要的事情，她是不是对人类生活上了瘾。但是她就只是淡淡看了他一眼，就像她以前时一样。他的心狠狠地疼了一下，但那也给了他希望：如果他还能让她这样看着他，那么她肯定没有完全迷失。

 

"心一旦丢了，或被送了，那更难找回来了。" 她轻轻地说，但是她的话语好似千斤重，她的表情仿佛他迟钝得不可理喻，"如果可以的话我真的想把它拿回来。"

 

"哦，Ep." 他叹了口气，走向她，将她拥入怀中。她又靠在他身上，就像她在走廊上做的那样，然后他们就那样在狭小的厨房里一直靠在一起，茶香弥漫在四周。

 

他不知道自己还能说什么，但他知道自己可以做什么。他会帮她找到她的皮囊，他会帮她把它拿回来，就像他会拿回自己的一样。他会把它们完好无缺地带回来，然后他们就可以一起回到海洋。她会忘了那个人类，他不值得她给他的一切，无论是她的心，还是她的皮囊。


	2. Chapter 2

当格朗泰尔问艾潘妮他能不能和她一起住上一阵子的时候，艾潘妮感觉像是有些生气，仿佛他的提议冒犯了她。最后她还是带他去了一间不怎么用的房间，这房间布置很简单，就只有一张窄床，一个茶几外加一个有几个抽屉的梳妆台。不过话说回来他也不需要太多。

 

 

透过这间房间的窗子看一看到大海，他不知道这到底算不算得上是一种安慰。但它至少给了他一个机会，可以告诉他他现在并不是完全地被困在这个人造的小盒子里，蓝天与大海触手可及。他拉开窗户贪婪地呼吸着带有盐气的空气，这使他的肺被灼得生疼，某种程度上到舒缓了他紧张的情绪，但是它也狠狠地扯疼了他的心。外面的一切就像塞壬的歌声一样，它们在呼唤着他回去。

 

 

但他不能走。即使他拿到了自己的皮囊他也不能走。但是，他真的想走。他不属于这儿，他根本不想待在这。

 

 

他睡得很不好，他讨厌这些人类的床，要么是太硬躺着不舒服要么就是太软把他缠在里头。毯子包裹着他，他梦见自己被缠在海藻里，淹没在水面下。海水倒流进他的肺里，他在海水里使劲挣扎，想要获得几口空气，渴望踏上坚实的海岸，海浪拍打在他的脚踝上。然后他就醒了。

 

 

他一把把毯子拉开，低声咆哮直到摆脱了毯子的纠缠。然后他拿起一条披在肩上以抵挡清晨的严寒，走出去坐在艾潘妮房子门槛前的台阶上，在这里他能感受到微风吹拂，他能看见天空，还能嗅到空气中的盐腥味。他就坐在那里，可怜兮兮浑身发抖，看着天空从混沌不清变成钴蓝色。然后日出时给天空添上明亮恍若燃烧的色彩。

 

 

艾潘妮走出来坐在他身边，看着火热的色调被温和的蓝色与蓝色占据。她什么都没说，递给了他一杯茶。他握住茶杯来取暖，出于礼貌地啜了一小口。过了一会儿她站了起来，轻轻压了一下他的肩膀告诉他她要去做早饭了，他胃立马出卖了他。

 

 

但对此她只是轻轻笑了一下。她没有嘲笑他，似乎他不值得她那样做。

 

 

他吃东西只是因为他必须吃，要是身体虚弱了他连一具皮囊都找不回来。那食物在嘴里的感觉很奇怪，他希望自己以后再也不用吃到那玩意。他想回到大海里，他属于那里。人类的食物太奇怪了他根本无法理解。他看着艾潘妮，她似乎吃得很开心，他不知道这几年她身上到底发生了什么。

 

 

等他吃完她收走了他的盘子。他所了解的人类礼仪至少让他知道他应该帮她收拾一下，毕竟他现在住在她家里。当他要提供帮助的时候她扬扬手叫他走开，扭头对他笑笑："谢谢，不过我觉得如果不是一块海绵砸你脸上你都不会知道它长什么样。"

 

 

"我知道海绵长什么样。"他抗议道，他才不是那个被困在陆地上几年的人。

 

 

“不是那种海绵，格朗泰尔，而且我现在不洗碗。”她把他们两个的碟子都搁进洗碗池后走到他身边，捉住他的手准备说话。在她开口前，一阵敲门声打断了她。

 

 

格朗泰尔警觉地转过身，立即收紧了肩。艾潘妮站起身，一只手放在他的背上，仿佛是要安慰他，然后去应门。就留他一个人在厨房里。

 

 

他听见门打开的声音，还有不甚清楚的交谈声。艾潘妮的声音，还有一个他从来没听过的男性的声音。艾潘妮一开始努力保持礼貌，但是迅速变成一种强硬的语调。格朗泰尔忍不住站起来去到她那边。

 

 

站在门外的男人个子很高，皮肤黝黑，但是说话语气很友善。他手里拿着一本笔记本，但是没往上头写字。他只是在问艾潘妮能不能占用她一点时间，当她拒绝时他几乎是在恳求了，她再没有拒绝他的余地了。

 

 

"出什么事了吗？"格朗泰尔走到她身边站定。他知道如果她真向对方走，她根本不需要他来帮她摆脱这个陌生人。但他们是狩猎者，他们比谁都清楚团队合作的重要性。

 

 

陌生人的视线落在他的身上，他的笑容再次在脸上绽开："早安，" 他对格朗泰尔说， “很抱歉这么早打扰您，可以问您几个问题吗？”

 

 

"不可以。"

 

 

艾潘妮想关上门，但是对方伸手撑住了。他眼睛睁得大大的，满脸真诚。艾潘妮低吼了一声，手攥成了拳头，仿佛她暗暗希望自己还有爪子和身为海豹的肌肉把对方挡回去。

 

 

"求您了，"他又说了一遍，不是在祈求但语气十分坚定，"我知道您的时间宝贵，但这事真的很重要。我只是想知道您最近是不是有见过什么可疑的事，所有不正常的东西都行。我们认为有人在这篇海滩上偷猎，而您住在这么靠近海滩的地方我希望能从您这得到点线索，什么都成。"

 

 

格朗泰尔怔住了。在他前头的艾潘妮也是，透过她僵直的脊背他也可以看出紧张。她的手攥紧了门框，指节逐渐泛白。 "偷猎。" 她重复了一遍，微微偏过头去看格朗泰尔。

 

 

"你是和安灼拉一起的。”格朗泰尔说。这不是一个问句，因为根本没有必要。这个陌生人有着和安灼拉同样的热情，同样灼热的目光，不过到没有安灼拉那般愤怒。

 

 

他转向格朗泰尔，一开始有些疑惑，但豁然开朗，"是的，我们很多人都在调查这事，你认识他？"

 

 

"见过，"格朗泰尔说，"一面之缘。"

 

 

他不知道自己脸上现在是什么表情，别人能从那上头读出什么情绪，但是这个陌生人看了他一会儿后笑了：“是啊，他对人总有那种影响。那，我可以进来吗？我发誓很快就会问完的。”

 

 

艾潘妮转身看了格朗泰尔一眼，叹了口气，后退一步把门打开，让安灼拉的朋友进了屋。"行吧，要问快问。我们刚烧了水，你喝不喝茶？"

 

 

"如果不麻烦您的话。"陌生人看起来很担心的样子，像是他觉得这的确会麻烦到艾潘妮一样。

 

 

他用不着担心。艾潘妮把水壶还有一个空杯子搁在他面前，然后又拿来了一盒什锦茶。她在刚刚起身离开的椅子上坐下就坐在他身边而不是对面。格朗泰尔从她的视线中读出了僵硬，他知道这是一种博弈游戏，不过对于人类来说就很难注意到了，又或者只是因为这个人类太真诚了都没有意识到艾潘妮跟他坐在一起只是不想让他拥有独占整张桌子的荣誉。

 

 

"如果你需要的话，糖在厨房，"她皱着眉头说，以防他要麻烦她再站起来去给他拿这些东西，"牛奶在冰箱里。"

 

 

"我叫公白飞，"他往杯子里倒上沸水，再放上茶包，然后开了口：“您方便告诉我您叫什么吗？我好做个记录。”

 

 

格朗泰尔告诉了他。安灼拉已经知道了，所以他也没必要隐瞒。艾潘妮更谨慎一些，她审视般地看着公白飞。沉默在二人之间蔓延直到公白飞清了清嗓子低头看向手里的笔记本，仿佛那上头还能告诉他怎么做似的。最后她终于回了一句："艾潘妮。"

 

 

"很高兴认识你。" 公白飞对他们笑了笑，然后放下笔记本从口袋里拿出一支笔，“那现在我们开始。你们最近有见过什么不同寻常的事情吗？”

 

 

"我就昨天在这里待了一个晚上，" 格朗泰尔说，“我什么都没见着。”

 

 

公白飞瞟了他一眼，点头表示他知道了，但他似乎对这个答案并不满意："什么反常的东西都行，比如陌生人——"

 

 

"这里是个海滩，" 艾潘妮啐了一声，"总有一群外镇人到处乱逛。"

 

公白飞微笑着低下了头，承认了这一点，“即使这样，你在这住了挺久的，我觉得你肯定能注意到有什么不正常的事情发生。麻烦你了，努力想一想好吗？你有看见过什么不同寻常的事情吗？任何可疑的行为？我们有听过报道说看见有人和本地海豹在一起，你见过那样的事吗？”

 

 

艾潘妮嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼。在她身后，格朗泰尔咬紧了牙。能和塞尔克们在一起的人类只能是塞尔克自己。有时他们喜欢在离岸还有一段距离的地方脱下皮囊，然后和他们的兄弟们一起游泳，就用着那具瘦长的人类躯体，感受着海浪打在毫无保护的皮肤上的那种新奇刺激。他们应该更小心一点的，不该让别人注意到的。

 

 

"我们？”艾潘妮的声音充满怀疑，她靠在椅背上挑起一根眉毛，瞥了他一眼： "你们和警察不是一起的？"

 

 

公白飞略微退缩了一些，但他既不显得尴尬，也不像是谎言被戳穿的恐惧。"不，女士，" 突如其来的敬语让艾潘妮笑出了声，" 我和安灼拉，还有其他人，我们是……关心这事的公民，可以这么说。 我们中大多数都是学法律的，所以我们知道警察的工作很重而且酬劳不高。如果我们把我们现在所有的东西告诉他们，就只是一些传言和猜测，他们肯定会把这个压在那去调查更实际有线索的案子。但是我们都知道这事是真的，即使我们不能向他们提供证据。所以我们现在在努力收集证据，然后再递交上去，他们那时就无法无视了对不对？他们肯定要采取措施来保护海豹。"

 

 

格朗泰尔几乎要被公白飞的演讲所打动了，不过他实在对这对话没有任何贡献。他溜出来厨房找到了从安灼拉那里借来的裤子。他尽可能地把它叠整齐，虽然效果甚微，然后把它夹在胳膊下，回去看到艾潘妮满脸不信任地看着公白飞，但是慢慢诉说着什么她在海滩上看见过神秘的人影，就在几个礼拜前满月的时候，月光让她能看见他们但是总不是那么清楚，公白飞偶尔会打断她问些问题。

 

 

"我去哪里能找到他，" 格朗泰尔出了声，把公白飞的注意力转向他，公白飞抬头看向他，"就那个安灼拉。"

 

 

公白飞不确定地看着他，那视线里也许还有些谨慎。格朗泰尔指指裤子，将公白飞的视线转到那上面："我得把这东西还他，然后谢谢他。他好像还向我提过加入你们的事。"

 

 

艾潘妮发出了疑惑不解的声音抬起头看他，但是格朗泰尔的注意力一直集中在公白飞身上以确保他不会落下什么。她肯定有很多问题要问，最大的那个——他敢肯定——就是：你什么时候愿意和人类有联系了？但现在厨房里还有个陌生人坐在这呢，他没法回答她，她也没法问出来，否则他们肯定会给自己添上不少麻烦。

 

 

"噢，" 公白飞说，仿佛某个谜团被揭开一般，“你就是他说的那个，昨天在海滩上的那个。”他的目光落在格朗泰尔夹着的裤子上，格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉到底告诉了他多少东西。

 

 

他扯出一个微笑，强迫它尽量显得自然而快活： "是我。"

 

 

公白飞从他的笔记本上撕下一张纸，在上头飞快地写着什么：“我们今晚都会在缪尚——那是镇上最好的咖啡馆，他们还能容忍我们在那里一次霸占几小时呢。我们一般都在那里开会。艾潘妮应该知道那地方，不过你也可以拿着这个地址。”

 

 

“事实上，我更喜欢喝茶。”艾潘妮的这个微笑露出了太多的牙齿，使得她看起来有些凶狠。

 

 

但是公白飞似乎没注意到这一点。人类真是世界上最愚蠢的生物了。他把那张纸折成小方块递给格朗泰尔，他脸上的表情被激情点燃，告诉艾潘妮说：“那你可以试试他们那里的大吉岭，真的很不错。”

 

 

艾潘妮审视般地瞧了公白飞一眼，格朗泰尔打开纸条看了看上头写着的地址，虽然他不怎么看得懂："安灼拉现在在不在那里？"

 

 

“我不知道。我们今天早上都出来调查访问，他负责镇子西边，肯定不会在这附近，他做事很认真。不过今天下午他肯定会到这边来，我们都会。。”

 

 

格朗泰尔点点头，扬扬手里的裤子以转移公白飞的注意力："我得把这东西还他，以防有什么闪失。我去看看能不能找到他。"这是个小镇，找个人肯定不会那么难。

 

 

"找到他？" 公白飞惊得坐直了身子，"但——镇子那边离这里好几里，你的意思不会是走过去，吧？"

 

 

"多走走也累不死人。"他后退几步，在公白飞的问题变得尖锐戳穿他的层层谎言之前出了房门。他隐约听到公白飞在问："就一个下午他能指望一条裤子有什么闪失？"

 

 

艾潘妮的回答模模糊糊的他没听清，不过他猜她说的话可能不会让他好过。艾潘妮一直都很喜欢他的这些恶作剧，格朗泰尔似乎也常常正中她的靶心。

 

 

他把那条裤子夹在胳膊肘间，努力不去想带着它和带着自己的皮囊的感觉有多么像，然后朝着镇中心进发。


	3. Chapter 3

走到镇上去可不是什么享受。几英里的距离对格朗泰尔来说本来不算什么，但是那是在海里的时候。在海里他游个几百英里都不是问题。他好怀念游泳时的速度。走路时每一步都是那么的小，如果可以的话他真的想跑过去，但是那样他会觉得更累，况且他既没那个耐力，也没那个能力。他的身体习惯了水里的生活，有时他会觉得，自己能在地上用两条腿保持平衡都已经是莫大的幸运了。

 

 

居民区被他落在身后，镇民的房子和花园逐渐落被高楼大厦和商店门面所取代。他们大多都是针对游客的，商店里卖的都是些海洋主题的小玩意儿，要么就是沙滩上用的东西，潜水服还有冲浪板什么的。在清晨这个时候它们都还关着门，不过冲浪店里已经有人了，在海滩上游泳冲浪的人还更多一些。格朗泰尔站在崖壁变向下看，他也想像他们一样在海里冲浪。

 

 

他只在那停留了一会儿，然后强迫自己转身离开继续赶路，沿着镇子的主道前往镇西边，身边的商铺又重新被住宅区取代。

 

 

他可以就在街上乱逛，看自己能不能碰上安灼拉，但这个主意可不怎么好，更大的可能性是他们会彼此错过。所以他选择了挨家挨户敲门，按下内心的不快，因为他别无选择，他还得和陌生人聊天，虽然他有选择的话他根本就不会看他们第二眼。他对着每个来应门的人微笑，询问他们有没有见过一个“金毛且坚定”的年轻人走过去。

 

 

当他问到第三个人的时候，对方回答说：“噢，安灼拉呀，他上午早些时候来过。”格朗泰尔重新考虑了一下外貌描述的必要性。

 

 

他不该为此感到惊讶。毕竟他们种群的所有人他也都能叫出名字，何况他们数目众多。但是人类似乎总是如此孤立，即使他们和对方肩并肩站在一起他们看起来也依旧孤独。他们的目光总是只看着自己，他们独自开车，只能独自在家里。有的人似乎都不会知道他邻居叫什么名字。

 

 

也许这只是因为安灼拉尤其让人印象深刻，尤其让人难忘。

 

 

快到中午格朗泰尔才赶上了他。他问询得到的回答从“他上午早些时候来过”到“我几个小时前还和他聊过”最后变成“他刚刚才走过去呢，肯定没走远”，他内心的激情也逐渐被点燃。他终于找到他了。格朗泰尔在一个街角转了弯，脖子边上被太阳晒得全是汗，安灼拉就在他前边一个半街区了，虽然现在他在他眼里只不过是在灰色绿色棕色三种颜色色块组成的街道上一抹不甚明显的金色和红色的背影。

 

 

格朗泰尔加快了脚步，花了半个街区的路程追上了安灼拉，至少是让安灼拉听见他走了过来。安灼拉停下脚步转过身，格朗泰尔离他的距离已经足够看见他在皱眉。他肯定认出了他，因为那皱眉带来的一点不快立即被惊讶和不解所取代。

 

 

他站在那里，等着格朗泰尔走过来。“我不知道你住在这边，”他说，这话听起来挺友善的，但是他话语里所有没问出来的东西是：你来这里做什么？

 

 

“我不住这，”格朗泰尔大致指了一下艾潘妮家的方向，“我和一个朋友住在镇东边。”

 

 

安灼拉挑起眉，他看向格朗泰尔的眼神和公白飞一模一样，满脸写着：你还清醒吗？“那里离这可有几英里。”他说，如同他在拆穿格朗泰尔在说谎一般。

 

 

格朗泰尔耸耸肩：“我喜欢走路。”他在撒谎，不过这已经足够接近真相了，所以也没什么关系。

 

 

“那你来这里是做什么的？看朋友？”安灼拉的语气努力保持礼貌，不过也就到这里了。他的眼睛锐利而且保持警惕，双手交叉放在胸前。

 

 

“我在找你。”格朗泰尔说，但这只让情形变得更糟。安灼拉后退了一步，眉头皱起，表现出不高兴的样子，格朗泰尔继续往后说，希望他要说的东西至少可以平息他明显的不信任：“公白飞跟我说了能在哪找到你。”听到公白飞的名字安灼拉脸上的表情放松了一些。格朗泰尔最后把那条借来的裤子拿出来，“我还得把这东西还你。”

 

 

他脸上的不信任消失了，取而代之的是困惑。安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔手里的裤子，慢慢摇头："你——天哪，这又不急，我还不至于这么缺裤子穿。它能等到下午——不是，能等好几天也不是不行。"

 

 

格朗泰尔又耸了一下肩，迫使自己的微笑真诚而明亮："我知道自己该做什么，相信我。宁早勿迟嘛。"

 

 

"好吧——谢谢你，" 安灼拉看起来不是很高兴，但是他还是伸手来接裤子。格朗泰尔把裤子给了他，但他没有走。安灼拉似乎觉得事情已经解决了，转身准备继续前往下一家去询问，格朗泰尔跟了上去： "公白飞说你在这边调查。"

 

 

安灼拉挑起眉转头看了他一眼，"看起来公白飞说了不少事。"他声音里的那点弦外之音让格朗泰尔好奇他是不是会立马教训公白飞一顿，如果他们两个不是离得这么远的话。

 

 

"他还说你们今天下午回开会。你邀请我加入你们而且我也同意了，但之后你就什么都没说了。我不想什么都不知道就坐在家里不行吗？"

 

 

“我们经常开会，你想去机会又不少。不过你今天下午想来的话，啊，我们当然欢迎，我把地址给你吧。"

 

 

"缪尚？没事，地址公白飞已经给我了，"他大概在尝试满足格朗泰尔然后要他别在跟着他。但格朗泰尔假装没注意到安灼拉的意图，还是走在他身边：“你还有多少家要问？”

 

 

安灼拉狠狠地呼出一口气，嘴抿成不愉快的直线：“还有很多家，所以如果你不介意的话……？”

 

 

“我拖你后腿了？”格郎泰尔挖苦地看着他。他们依然走在一起，安灼拉的脚步还在逐渐加快，格郎泰尔轻松地跟上了。

 

 

安灼拉突然停下，伸手抓住了格朗泰尔的胳膊。格郎泰尔想甩开他但只是让他们面对面地站在那里。“你到底想干什么？”安灼拉问道，他们之间的距离这么近，他都可以看清安灼拉脸上冲天的愤怒，“你都认识公白飞了，如果你真那么想帮忙，如果你真的等不到下午，你干嘛不和他一起？你还可以把我的裤子给他让他还我。然后你走这么远来干嘛？来帮我？怎么可能？”

 

 

格朗泰尔低头看着安灼拉抓着他胳膊的手。过了好一会儿他想到了什么，安灼拉突然放开了他。他的手在他们之间悬空了一会儿，然后落了下去，表情很凶。"公白飞忙着从我朋友那里获取信息，如果我待在那我只会分散他的注意力，他的努力也不会有什么效果。"

 

 

安灼拉的表情立刻变了，立刻变得激动 起来、他看起来就像一只正在狩猎的海豹。他又抓住了格朗泰尔的胳膊，但这次，激动通过手指的颤抖传了过来：“你朋友，她是不是知道什么？她有见过什么吗？”

 

 

“可能吧，但谁知道呢？公白飞没准能从她那里得到点有用的信息。她是挺了解海滩的，还有大海。如果有什么不对劲的地方她肯定能发现的。”她是能发现，不过对人类说出来？他发誓她绝对不会，至少在他上岸之前他可以这样发誓，在他找到她家了解到这几年她身上发生了什么之前。不过现在，她有时相比于塞尔克更像一个人类。格朗泰尔现在再也不能确定她会做什么，会对人类说什么了。

 

 

“她也应该来的，”安灼拉说，“她今晚也该来我们的会的，我们该动用所有我们可以——”

 

 

“这应该不大可能。”格朗泰尔轻轻地说，努力别让这话太打击到他。在岸上生活几年她是会变上一些，但肯定不至于变那么多。

 

 

安灼拉的表情让格朗泰尔希望他还能把这事在当个挑战。他叹了口气转身跟上，和安灼拉一起向前走。

 

 

安灼拉不确定地审视般地看了他几眼，但他至少没有在叫格朗泰尔离他远一点。

 

 

在下一家，格朗泰尔全程保持安静，让安灼拉问完他所有要问的问题。这个女人帮不上什么忙，但安灼拉的热情兴奋依旧不减，这让格朗泰尔心里隐隐有些不安。

 

 

“如果你们找不出是谁在伤害海豹的话，”当他们前往下一栋房子的时候格朗泰尔问道，“你们打算做些什么？”

 

 

“你这么快就对我失去信心了？”安灼拉的话很尖刻，他们之间的空气瞬间凝固。

 

 

格朗泰尔挑起了眉，脸上写满了惊讶与警告。

 

 

片刻之后，安灼拉泄了气，深深呼出一口气：“不会那样的，我相信不会那样的，我们做的事情会有意义的，我们做的事会起作用的。但是如果……我们还有其他选择，我们还可以和环保人士谈话，我们可以一步步地把海豹引到更远，没有偷猎的海滩上去——”

 

 

“不，”格朗泰尔停下了脚步，盯着安灼拉的后背，“你不应该那样做，你不能那样做。”

 

 

安灼拉转过去面对他，手攥成了拳头叉在腰上，表情很不耐烦：“那我们该做什么？如果我们找不出偷猎者再阻止他们，我们该做什么？就坐在那里看着他们屠杀海豹，自我安慰说：‘算了，至少我们试过了’？我不会那样做，我当然更想看到偷猎者被绳之以法，但是我们没有——”

 

 

“如果你们为了救他们而改变他们的生活方式，如果你强行改变它们的栖息地然后告诉你自己说你都是为它们好，那你就是在自欺欺人。为了保护他们的生命而摧毁他们的生活方式根本一点鬼用都没有。”

 

 

安灼拉的眉毛又纠缠在了一起。他的手从腰上放下交叉在胸前：“你难道觉得让他们就那样死去比改变他们的栖息地更强吗？”

 

 

“不，当然不！我是说你们得想其他办法。如果你们不能阻止偷猎者然后觉得最好的办法是强行迁徙他们……你是为你自己做的这事，不是为的它们。也许这会让你夜里睡得踏实一点，你觉得自己某种程度上至少帮了他们。但是那根本一点用都没有。如果你真的想帮它们，如果那才是你的目的，请你动动脑瓜子再好好想想可以吗！”

 

 

格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉脸上的表情意味着什么，他不知道他是会生气地朝他吼回去还是会直接揍他一拳亦或是转身就走一个人问完剩下的所有人家。格朗泰尔在等待，不论接下来会发生什么，他都不会收回自己所说的话，因为他说的都是真的。

 

 

最终，安灼拉慢慢地出了一口长气，他肩上的紧张感也消散了许多。“好的，”他说，他的话里还有那么一丝尖利与不愉快，但至少这句话他说得很平静且小心，“我会，动脑子好好想想的，我会的。”然后他做了个手势朝格郎泰尔挑起眉仿佛是在说：你还来吗？格朗泰尔立刻跟了上去。

 

 

那就这样吧，关于这件事他再没说什么了。他还没傻到那么得寸进尺。


	4. Chapter 4

整整一个小时他们都没有休息，但是他们得到的信息完全不值得他们的这一个小时的努力。当被安灼拉问到最近有没有在海滩上发现什么奇怪的事情的时候，一个满脸皱纹的老头一直在抱怨小孩在沙滩上吵吵闹闹，而且从来不理会他叫他们安静下来。在这期间，格朗泰尔手攥成拳，指甲嵌进肉里，直到安灼拉终于及急急忙忙地道别然后他们两个立马从老头家里出来。

 

 

“小孩都很吵，”他们走向下一家的时候格朗泰尔抱怨道，在安灼拉身边使劲跺着脚，因为如果他没忍住对那个老头做了什么暴力的事他可得不到什么好处，“他们就该这样。”

 

 

安灼拉瞥了他一眼，看起来似乎有些疑惑。格朗泰尔更生气了，皱着眉头思考该怎么解释自己的观点而不引起更多的问题，比如，你有见过满是海豹和海幼崽的海滩吗？那里从来不安静，也从来不应该安静。在他想出来之前，安灼拉的嘴角勾起一抹笑，“哦，至少这一点上我们能达成一致。”他说，仿佛他不敢相信那些话是格朗泰尔刚刚说出来的一样。

 

 

接下来的两个街区他们也没有休息。这一次他们到了一对年轻夫妇家里，他们热情地邀请他们进门还给他们提供水和吃的。安灼拉轻轻摇头拒绝了他们，但是格朗泰尔可饿坏了，他是一头海豹，他才不习惯面对食物的时候还忍受饥饿。他接受了他们的好意，跟着他们走进厨房拿了一杯水和一瓣水果，透过窗户看着远处闪着阳光的海水，安灼拉和这对夫妇坐在厨房桌边安静地交谈。

 

 

自从他上岸脱下皮囊还不到一整天，但他从来没有离开大海这么久，从来没有让自己的皮囊不属于自己这么久。他身上穿着的衣服就像粗糙的沙砾摩擦着他敏感的皮肤。海是他的家，他的锚，站在这里看着大海却无视它的呼唤就像是在否认自身的一部分一样。

 

 

安灼拉和那对夫妇还在交谈，声音还不小，不过格朗泰尔没在听。突然有什么引起了他的注意，他的视线从窗外的大海转移开来："你说什么？"

 

 

夫妇看起来有些疑惑，大概他们差点都忘了他在这，或者忘了他还会说话。男人清清喉咙，看了安灼拉一眼：“我刚才说，前几天也有人来问我们有关海豹的事。”

 

 

"不对，你说的是有人来问有关它们皮囊的事。”

 

 

安灼拉看起来已经有些不耐烦了，他被这打断惹生气了。“我们又不是第一次来这里调查了，格朗泰尔，我很确信我们中肯定有人以前来这里问过偷猎的事情，”他转向他们，“抱歉，请您继续。”

 

 

“那个人是和你一起的？”女人看起来有些不安她把手放在桌上，拇指下意识地抠着桌子，“我，哦——没什么，应该不是什么重要的事。”

 

 

安灼拉看向格朗泰尔的眼神仿佛在说，哦豁，看到了吧？“那肯定是弗以伊，他上一次负责这片区域。他是不是矮个子，沙色头发，喜欢戴帽子？”

 

 

夫妇二人互相看了对方几眼，“不，”女人说，“不是这个人。那个人很高，而且是黑头发。”

 

 

“他告诉我们的也不是那个名字。”男人加了一句。

 

 

“嗯，好像是叫蒙，蒙——什么来着？”她皱着眉。

 

 

在她对面，安灼拉突然变得非常紧张。"

 

 

“蒙巴纳斯。”他静静地说。

 

 

“对！就是这个！这么说你认识他。”

 

 

“某种程度上说是认识，但他不和我们一起。”

 

 

格朗泰尔靠近安灼拉：“那是谁？”安灼拉脸上的表情表示答案可能不会令人愉快。

 

 

但是他也没有立即回答，他甚至都没有对这个问题作出什么反应，仅仅只是对着这对夫妇微笑感谢他们的帮忙，还递给他们一张上面用红色大字写着“ABC朋友会”的卡片，上头还有一串联系电话。他告诉他们如果有想到其他东西，或者还有别人来询问有关海豹的事情的时候，可以尽快联系他。

 

 

格朗泰尔一直等到他们都走在街上，安灼拉的步子长而愤怒。他又问了一遍：“这个蒙巴纳斯，如果他是不和你们一起的话，他是什么人？”

 

 

安灼拉停下脚步，深吸一口气，仿佛他需要足够的力量才能回答这个问题：“他就住在镇子外头，但他常常会来镇上。不是什么好人，大多做些宠物犯罪的事。但我不知道他为什么会突然对海豹感兴趣。如果他问的是有关它们——”

 

 

"皮囊的事。"

 

 

安灼拉瞥了他一眼：“皮囊的事，对，没错。如果他在问海豹皮囊的事，不可能是因为他会想阻止偷猎。”

 

 

“你觉得他和偷猎的那一群人是一伙的？”格朗泰尔想要回自己的爪牙，他想咬住这个蒙巴纳斯把他撕成碎片，直到他再也不能伤害任何塞尔克。他过了很久才感受到手上的疼痛，才意识到自己攥拳攥得太紧，指甲在手心上已经留下了月牙状的痕迹。

 

 

心怀希望是一件很危险的事情，他知道，但是他就是忍不住想象这个人被当地人所熟知，要找到他会多么容易，最多几天，然后他就可以好好教训他一顿，然后格朗泰尔可以就在皮囊开始降解前从安灼拉把它取回来，然后他就可以回到大海里，回到家里。

 

 

想到这个，他的脉搏都加快了几分，但是安灼拉摇摇头：“我很怀疑。像我说的，他一般做的都是宠物犯罪，通常情况下他应该不会参与这种事情。他也许会和他们有关系，但是要说他是领头的我可不信。”

 

 

格朗泰尔舌尖上一阵苦涩与失望。他什么也没说，跟在安灼拉身边，努力不被自己的失望所打倒。

 

 

安灼拉轻轻叹了口气，格朗泰尔看向他。安灼拉正看着他，脸上有一种全新的表情，他看向格朗泰尔的眼神里写满一种难以言说的情绪。“我定式思维了，”他很艰难地说出了这句话，“他们说有人来调查过我直接就认定那是弗以伊。这个错误很低级，我不应该犯的，但是——”他止住了话头，眼里有火在燃烧。

 

 

“蒙巴纳斯应该不是领头的那个，但他至少是个线索，能把我们领向这个谜的其他部分。这是个重要线索，如果不是你在我都可能会漏掉。天知道在那之后我们得花多久才能发现。”

 

 

他看起来好像还想说什么，但是他看着格朗泰尔，像是希望他能帮他说完。人类的这种意图里总隐藏着危险。格朗泰尔只是等着，他总会说出来的。

 

 

“谢谢你，”安灼拉终于说了出来，“我很庆幸你在这里。”

 

 

格朗泰尔脚步顿了一下，他看着他：“我只是问了个问题。”

 

 

“你问了正确的问题，这很重要。”

 

 

“你也会问的，迟早的事。”

 

 

“但你问的更早。”安灼拉的嘴抿成了直线，他大概又要生气了，“说句‘不用谢’很难吗，格朗泰尔？”

 

 

海豹们才不会用这种方式表示感激。如果有人为你做了什么你只需要捉一条鱼送他，或者蹭蹭他，然后你们就可以一起去游泳了。也就只有人类会表现得像是感激之情只能用言语来表达。

 

 

“不用谢，”格朗泰尔说，以便他们能重新回到手头上的事情来，“我们要不要再去问问其他家？如果这个蒙巴纳斯和这家人聊过，那他肯定也和其他人聊过。如果我们能找到他们，他们可能可以给我们提供更多的信息。”

 

 

安灼拉看了看天空，仿佛它能给出答案一般，然后低头看了一眼手表，做了个鬼脸叹了口气："我们还没问完，但那也只能等着了。如果我们现在不开始往回走的话我开会就要迟到了，他们下次没准就不会让我来了。"

 

 

格朗泰尔可不想这样做。他们好不容易有了线索，他想跟着它找到答案。他想找出那群人然后教训他们。

 

 

耐心点，他提醒自己，耐心可不是人类独有的品质。狩猎时你需要把握机会迅速出击，这样成功的可能性才最大。只有年轻的傻子才会冲动，而结果往往不佳。何况现在格朗泰尔既不年轻，也不愚蠢。

 

 

这不叫偷懒，他告诉自己，这叫策略。

 

 

所以他点头跟上安灼拉，顺着他们来时的那条路往回走。他会等的，像一个猎手一样，一旦时机适宜他会立刻出手，一旦时机成熟，海洋教给他的可不是慈悲。

 

 

*

 

 

他没时间回去告诉艾潘妮他们的发现，一回到镇中心安灼拉就开始不停地看手表，加快了步伐。格朗泰尔努力使自己显得可以毫不费劲地跟上他，内心再一次嫌弃这身瘦弱的人类皮囊。要是在海里，他可以游好几里都不用休息。

 

 

缪尚是个小咖啡店，就在一个街角上，有大大的窗户，自然光可以从那里透进来。格朗泰尔挺喜欢这一点的，因为人类的霓虹灯常常闪得他眼睛疼。他找了个窗边的位置坐下，在这里他至少可以感受到沐浴着阳光的温暖，带着一种安静的好奇看着其他人走进来。有安灼拉，当然，他也很容易就认出了公白飞，但还有好几个人他都不认识。他们相谈甚欢，仿佛是很好的朋友一般。

 

 

有两个拖开了他这张桌子边的椅子，他们甚至都没有问他介不介意他们坐在这里。其中一个人很高，肩膀宽阔但是已经秃了。他笑着跨坐在椅子上，手架在椅背上："呀，新人，” 他看起来挺高兴的样子，"可怜的家伙，你来这里干什么？"

 

 

“我已经见过安灼拉了，”格朗泰尔说，因为他只想得到这一句话还算相关，“还有公白飞。”

 

 

“哟， 那你至少得到了入社暗示。”另一个人边说边坐在椅子上，他好歹坐姿还算正常。他看向格朗泰尔，然后迅速别开头去打了个喷嚏，他抱怨了一声，从口袋里掏出纸巾来擦鼻子。“抱歉，抱歉，”他把纸巾丢开，转头过来，“只是过敏，我发誓它不会传染的！”即使这样，他还是从另一个口袋里掏出一个里头装着某种清澈粘稠带着刺鼻性气味的液体的小瓶子，倒了一大滩在手上。

 

 

他把那个瓶子递给另一个人的时候另一个人摆摆手，“我不管怎么样都可能得病的。”他朝格朗泰尔眨眨眼，对他伸出一只手，"我叫博须埃，或者赖格尔，或者‘嘿，你’，你喜欢哪个随便叫就成。"

 

 

格朗泰尔握住对方的手然后告诉他自己的名字，因为毕竟他对人类的礼仪也不是一窍不通。等他们握完了手，博须埃的同伴也告诉了他他的名字，立马做了个鬼脸，显得很后悔的样子，“若李，”他道歉般地说，“你也应该用点这东西。”他把那个给自己用过的，被博须埃拒绝的小瓶子递给了他。

 

 

“不是确定它不传染吗？”博须埃朝格朗泰尔眨眨眼，仿佛在开一个只有他们自己才懂的玩笑。

 

 

"我百分之九十九——”若李又被自己的咳嗽打断了，然后改口："百分之九十五肯定不是过敏。不过小心点总没错。来吧，格朗泰尔，用点普瑞来，如果我在你第一天来就让你染了病我们伟大的领袖肯定饶不了我。"

 

 

格朗泰尔也挤了点那东西在手上，像若李一样把它抹开。那东西冰凉的，味道冲鼻，但好歹它很快就干了。

 

 

在他们继续和他说些什么值钱，或者是，在他不得不了解该怎么和这两个陌生人交流值钱，安灼拉站了起来。他不用清嗓子来示意会议即将开始，他只用站起来然后大家都在桌边做好，喝着咖啡或是打开桌上的报纸，然后看向安灼拉。

 

 

他首先向大家介绍了格朗泰尔，这让格朗泰尔更想冲进大海消失在海浪里。他漫不经心地朝大家挥挥手，试图去忽略掉他们的视线落在他身上的重量。可惜他失败了。他在心里默念，蒙巴纳斯，蒙巴纳斯，蒙巴纳斯，直到他能稍稍平静下来。这很重要，虽然不会有什么好结果但是这很重要。安灼拉可能会说如果不是他他都不会注意到蒙巴纳斯的事，但这是双向的。如果没有安灼拉格朗泰尔也没法了解到这一点。他需要他们。他讨厌这样，但这是事实。

 

 

他可以忍受很多东西，如果那可以帮助他的同伴还能把他的皮囊取回来的话。他可以忍受这个。

 

 

"若李和博须埃笑着在格朗泰尔的桌边坐下，但是在安灼拉介绍他的时候，其他人看向他的目光里多少露出些许怀疑和警惕。最后安灼拉说：“我们今天找到了一点线索，这都是格朗泰尔的功劳。如果不是他在那里，那个细节可能就被我漏下了。”

 

 

怀疑的声音没有下去，不过这次对象转向了安灼拉，仿佛他说了什么不可思议的话一样。当他们再一次看向格郎泰尔的时候，目光里多了几分思量，或者钦佩，或仅仅就是兴奋。有一个一头卷毛的家伙坐在椅子上往他这边靠，以便他能笑着对格朗泰尔说上话："第一天就让我们的领袖印象深刻了不是吗？我真不知道你是该骄傲呢，还是该害怕。"

 

 

“我才不怕他。”格朗泰尔轻轻地说，这句话让大家都笑了，好像他说了什么好笑的笑话。

 

 

公白飞就坐在那个黑毛身边，温和地对格朗泰尔微笑：“我觉得古费拉克的意思是说你帮了我们大忙，格朗泰尔，我们该谢谢你。”

 

 

"你！嘘——" 古费拉克说，坐直了回去锤了公白飞肩膀一下，"我说的就是我想表达的意思。"

 

 

尽管如此，他们都是笑着的，不管他们怎么捉弄别人或者假装对别人生气，脸上都带着笑容，如同这是一项伟大的事业。格朗泰尔在窗户的硬木框上，很高兴现在至少他不在他们的主意中心了。他皱眉看着他们，试图搞清他们这个组织谁是带动情绪的，谁是发言的，谁是最有影响力的。显然，安灼拉。他都不用动用自己猎手的本能就能看出来。还有公白飞，他想，看他那温和的微笑还有安静说话的语调，仅凭这两点他就能使大家在他身边听他的话。没准还有古费拉克，虽然格朗泰尔现在还和他不熟，他有一种魔力能使身边的人微笑，点头，将注意力转向他。不过格朗泰尔不知道这是因为大家对他的信任还仅仅是因为他们喜欢他带来的欢笑。

 

 

"博须埃，"安灼拉开了口，他们终于把注意力从格朗泰尔身上移开了："你和警察局的沟通怎么样了？"

 

 

“一点进展都没有，”博须埃做了个鬼脸，脸上带着自嘲的笑，“我今天和拉马克警官聊了，他虽然对这件事还比较关心，没和我扯什么动物控制、鱼类什么的屁话，但他还是说没有证据他们什么都不能做，我们还得要一个可靠案例来支撑。而且他们人手也不够，只要镇上还有人被杀，被抢劫什么的，他们就不会有人来管动物的事。”

 

 

动物，格朗泰尔对这个词嗤了一声，所幸没人注意到他。他们的注意力都在博须埃身上，等博须埃说完，他们又看向安灼拉等他的反应。

 

 

安灼拉看起来似乎在思考，而没有被现实所打倒。“他们没有人手，”他对大家说，“但我们有。我们可以给他们找出案子，当一切都做妥当的时候，我们就可以直接把证据都递交给警察局，他们唯一要做的事情就是行动然后将那些杂种绳之以法。我们已经有了第一份证据。”他拿起他的斜跨包，“砰”地一声把它搁在桌上，吸引了所有人的目光。

 

 

格朗泰尔将肩膀狠狠压在窗框上，力气之大足以留下痕迹甚至蹭破皮。他知道安灼拉要给他们看什么，在他打开包把它拿出来之前他就意识到了。他的皮囊。天哪，他这一整天都带着它。那个包在他们走在一起的时候甚至还蹭到过他好几下。它离他那么近，近到足够格朗泰尔把手伸进去，抓起皮囊，然后立马逃走消失不见。

 

 

安灼拉让他们传阅着它，格朗泰尔确信唯一没有人注意到他全身溢出的紧张以及爬上嘴角的愤怒的唯一原因，就是当他们拿到皮囊，感受它在手里的重量还有那光滑的皮毛的时候，每一个人都带着恐惧与愤怒看向了别处。

 

 

他感觉每一只触摸它的手都像是在触摸着他的灵魂。他抓住桌子边缘，握紧以至于手都开始疼痛，努力克制自己不要说或做什么暴露自己的事情。他讨厌这样，他讨厌他们。在他们传看着他的皮囊的时候他不得不坐在那里仿佛无事发生，当它传到他那里的时候他还必须得把它还给安灼拉，这还不如直接杀了他。

 

 

但他还得在这里。他可以在一碰着皮囊的时候就带着皮囊跑走，但是那样他就把艾潘妮，还有所有丢了皮囊的塞尔克们都丢在身后。

 

 

他必须留下来。

 

 

他必须把他的皮囊还回去。这会令他很痛苦，但至少它是被他自愿交出去的，而不是被偷走的。他也不用再担心他会在他来得及取回它之前就降解。

 

 

他必须得这样做。

 

 

“杂种，”若李把皮囊递给他的时候低声喃喃道，他把它铺在桌子上以便他能看清它的全貌，他看起来非常不舒服的样子，“婊/子养的混蛋。”

 

 

博须埃甚至都没有碰它，只是摇摇头示意他不想碰。这就意味着最后只剩下格朗泰尔。他向它伸出手去，他的心跳到了嗓子眼儿，他的脉搏砰砰地跳动着，就好像战鼓在头脑中回荡。

 

 

他就差一点就能碰到它，他差一点就可以碰到那熟悉的皮毛，安灼拉站在了他们的桌边，把皮囊拿了起来，叠起来然后带走了。

 

 

格朗泰尔的手扑了个空。他想杀了安灼拉，慢慢地那种，那才能让他感到些许满意。但那对他找到艾潘妮或者其它塞尔克的皮囊一点帮助都没有。

 

 

他咬紧嘴唇，抑制住已经到嘴边的咆哮。他努力装出一副无关紧要的态度，仿佛那种不需要检查皮囊的人，因为他正是发现它的人，他知道有什么危险。

 

 

安灼拉走开了，把皮囊拿在手上如同挥舞一面旗帜。“这就是我们要反对的东西，”他说，面容坚定，充满激情，“如果我们失败了，这就会是后果，所以我们不能失败。”

 

 

每一个人看起来都是那么地信服，他们目光明亮，个个激动地仿佛是要去打一场不是为了自己的仗，这多少给了他一丝希望。在他的这场战斗中有其他人帮忙总是好的，但即使这样，皮囊的缺失在格朗泰尔心里留下一个巨大的空洞，一个作痛的伤口，他只感受到了绝望。


	5. Chapter 5

格朗泰尔回来的时候，艾潘妮正站在前院里修建花枝。当他走过来的时候她直起身，伸手挡住眼睛以避免傍晚阳光的直接照进眼睛。她看向他，但没有走向他，她把剪子放下，拳头搁在腰上，就站在那里等着他走进院子，至少这样他们不用在大街上朝着对方大吼大叫。

 

 

“你没把它拿回来。”她瞟了他一眼，说，看起来似乎是对他的失败感到极其失望。

 

 

他想起他离它曾有多么地近，如果她知道这一点后她怕是会比现在更失望。“我没机会，他们过不了几天又会开会，在它开始降解之前我总有时间把它拿回来的。”

 

 

“但是不多了，”她哼了一声，脸上的表情更不高兴了。她看向他，仿佛他才是引起一切的源头，他可真委屈。她转过身走进屋子，他跟在后头，想搞清楚到底发生了什么。

 

 

他没等太久。他们刚进屋把门关上，她就转身面对他，好像她再也忍不住了。"你还要到那里去。" 她平淡地说出这句话，但语气中透着不高兴，如同在质问他。

 

 

“他们拿了我的皮囊，我别无选择。离他们远远的我怎么可能能把它拿回来。”

 

 

“不只是这样，”她双手交叠在胸前，手指不断敲在肘上，“你在帮他们。”

 

 

“那你想我怎么做，Ep？”他径自从她身边走过，这场争吵不可避免，但站在她家走廊上吵总不是那么回事儿。她跟着他进了厨房，就站在他身后。他坐到椅子上，两只手捂住脸，“他们对这些事感兴趣，如果我想混进他们里头，我必须在这方面表现得像一些。”

 

 

艾潘妮没有退缩，艾潘妮不会在任何人面前退缩。“这是塞尔克的事，”她嘶声道，她的手指紧紧攥着手臂，他都怕她会把自己掐出淤青，“你让人类参与他们无权参与的事情，你会把我们都暴露的。”

 

 

“放点心好吗，我知道怎么保守秘密。”

 

 

“是吗？”她没好气地反驳，“但是你更擅长泄密呢。”

 

 

“那你可以和我一起去。”

 

 

她猛地后退一步，好像他撞到了她一样，瞪大眼睛看着他，“不，”她突然大笑，“不，你疯了吗？我干嘛要那样做？你也不该那样做，我才不要更你一起发疯。”

 

 

“因为他们是敌人？”格郎泰尔问，虽然对此他深表怀疑。被困在这里这么多年她变了太多，如果他把这话说出来她肯定要记恨他，甚至想想也不行，但她现在比起塞尔克，更像一个人类了。当她学了那么多他们的礼节，混在人类里面都没人能分清她到底是谁的时候，她又怎么能说他们不一样呢？

 

 

也许他的表情暴露了他的想法，又或者是她也在想同样的事情。她默默地看着他看了很久，紧闭双唇，表情坚定。然后，她开了口，声音很轻，但是很坚定：“他们不是塞尔克，格朗泰尔，我们也不是人类。除去皮囊我们和他们看起来都一样，但这只是巧合，这什么都意味不了。"

 

 

“你爱他们中的一个，”他轻轻地说，这话过分了，他知道。他觉得就为这一句话她可能都会揍他，如果她动手的话他也不会还手的，他活该。

 

 

她的眼睛里燃起了火，就像他认识的那个以前的艾潘妮眼睛里的火焰一样，但是她没有动：“爱一个人，并且始终清楚你们之间有很大不同，这种事情不可能发生吗？”

 

 

"你把你的皮囊给了他。你为什么要那样做，如果不是因为你想留下——"

 

 

她什么也没说。她什么也不用说。塞尔克们靠行动说话，而不是语言，但是他从她的动作——攥紧的双拳，瞪大的瞳孔——上读出了潮水般的警告。他知趣地闭上嘴，想找出一种方法，在不失去她的友谊的前提下表达出自己想表达的意思。

 

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，努力缓解紧绷的神经，小心翼翼地开口：“与其就一个人待在这加入他们效率会更高，Ep。如果你可以爱着一个人类而且清楚你们不一样，那我也可以帮助他们同时记着我和他们不一样，我不会忘。”

 

 

她没有退却，但她握紧的拳的确是松开了一些。她的气息本来是浅而急促的，但是现在她深吸了一口气。

 

 

“不论我是不是和他们一起，他们总要去调查他们以为的那个偷猎。如果你今晚也在那，见过他们怎样谈这事，你就会知道，什么也不能阻止他们，我当然不行。但是如果他们越界了，威胁到了我们存在的秘密，那也不会是因为我在他们中间。所以如果，如果我们可以把他们引到错误的方向，你不觉得那样对我们来说会更安全吗？Ep，我在让我们远离危险，如果你能帮我我可以做得更好。”

 

 

当他说完，她的确放松了一些，但是紧张感并没有完全消散，她嘴角还是紧绷着的，眼神冰冷。“随你怎么想吧，”她说，“反正我不会加入。”她转身走进厨房。“我要沏茶了”，她背对他说，“如果你要喝的话就去拿杯子。”

 

 

格朗泰尔叹气，起身去找杯子。他们的对话是结束了，但是那种挫败感还是像未熄的灰烬一样压在他的胸口，给他带来阵阵疼痛。也许喝点茶会好过一点。也许这会使他在和艾潘妮聊天时忍不住重新回到那个话题上去的时候让他找点更合适的事来做。

*

第二天清晨，四周弥漫着与天气无关的寒意。艾潘妮按照习惯准备早餐，他们之间的对话虽然很平静，但是她的动作短促而尖锐，嘴巴紧绷着，隐隐带着怒气。格朗泰尔小心翼翼地提议给她搭把手，然后被她拒绝了。所以他只好靠在厨房和饭厅的门上，看着她砰砰地拍着身边的箱子，暗暗希望自己能找到一个既不放弃自己的皮囊，或者不抛弃他们不断从海里消失的同类，又可以安抚她的好办法。

 

 

她终究会明白的，她会知道他的计划并没有那么不可理喻。但现在，他会给她空间。

 

 

门突然被敲响了。听见敲门声艾潘妮怔住了，背挺得笔直，手指无意识地抓住她本来要放进面包机的面包。

 

 

“我去开门。”格郎泰尔轻轻地说，很明显她根本不想去应门。

 

 

她没同意他这样做，也没阻止他。他走过门廊去看到底是谁这么大清早地就来找她。他打开门，深吸一口吸准备下逐客令，告诉对方现在不方便如果他们想和艾潘妮谈话的话可以待会再来，最好几天后再来。

 

 

他没准备好看见安灼拉站在艾潘妮家门前，满脸坚定，只有眼睛稍微瞪大了些。格朗泰尔张开嘴，但是什么都没说出来。

 

 

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉兴奋的视线锁定在他的脸上，“热安在镇上看见蒙巴纳斯了，快跟我走，我需要你。”

 

 

格朗泰尔皱起了眉头，他没有动：“你说过他经常来镇上。”

 

 

“是的没错，”安灼拉简直一刻也停不下来，他太激动了，“格朗泰尔，快穿鞋，拜托了。”

 

 

“那你现在干嘛那么高兴他来了？”

 

 

安灼拉看起来就像在法庭上发言一般坚定：“因为如果他现在在这里，那他就不在他家里。如果我们想知道他和谁一起办事，知道他为谁办事，现在就是我们的机会。所以请问您能不能快点穿鞋然后和我一起走呢？”

 

 

“我马上去穿衣服。”格朗泰尔说，觉得自己非常愚蠢。他被安灼拉感染了，被他周身满溢出的能量，脸庞上坚定严肃的表情，语气里的急切与激动所感染了。

 

 

“你不需要他和你一起去。”艾潘妮在他身后说，她的语气冷冰冰的，充满了警告的意味。

 

 

安灼拉的视线越过格朗泰尔落在艾潘妮的身上，眉毛挑起：“事实上，我需要。”

 

 

“据我所知，你们的队伍里有很多人，随便带他们其中一个去都行。”

 

 

“他们大多今早都有课。我们没时间了，但这不可避免。弗以伊被叫去上早班了，否则我就和他一起去了。巴阿雷和热安现在就在跟踪蒙巴纳斯。”

 

 

“那就公白飞。”她攥着门框，指节都发白了。

 

 

“他和其他人一样有课，就只有我们三个，”他的视线重新转向格朗泰尔，包括谈话对象，“如果我们真的要潜入蒙巴纳斯这样的人的家里，我更希望有个帮手，你会帮助我们吗？”

 

 

他感受得到艾潘妮落在他后背上冰冷的视线。他转向她，直面她的脸。她只是那样静静地看着他，身体的每一根线条都散发着不同意的味道，即使在他走过走廊时都没有改变。

 

 

“别去，”她轻声说，当他经过她回屋的时候这句话落进他的耳朵里，“别去。这不是你的战斗。万一你受伤了怎么办？万一你被发现了怎么办？”

 

 

“万一我这样做就可以组织他找到其他人丢的皮囊怎么办？”他转过头去直视她的眼睛，这么近的距离她没法避开，“万一那是你妹妹的怎么办？即使只有一个那也是一具皮囊。这还不值得吗？”

 

 

她紧紧闭上眼，他知道他赢了。但她没有放弃，她还有最后的武器。“你会迷失的，”她吸了一口气，眼睛依旧闭着，脸上的表情被痛苦与悲伤取代，“他们会改变你的，他们会先接纳你，然后改变你。即使你拿回了皮囊你从此之后也不会和以前一样了。”

 

 

傻子都知道她这是经验之谈，这让他想抱抱她，想紧紧抱住她，把她身体里的所有痛苦都挤出去。但安灼拉还在这儿就两步开外假装看不见他们，还有蒙巴纳斯就在这镇上，他格朗泰尔不能就那样清闲地坐在这里什么都不干。“但这也是能找回我们的皮囊的机会，这值得，不是吗？”

 

 

她叹气，肩膀塌了下去，当他经过她的时候她没有再多阻拦。格朗泰尔走进房子，拿了衣服和鞋子，快步走到安灼拉身边。

 

 

*

 

 

“我的车就停在那边，”安灼拉表情奇怪地看了他一眼，“他住在隔壁镇上，我不建议你走过去。”

 

 

“那就坐你的车去。”格朗泰尔轻松地说，跟着他走最近的路线到了安灼拉的车边。

 

 

坐在车里，透过车窗看着镇子飞快后退，而你甚至根本就没有动，这倒是一件新奇事。不过他还是更喜欢走路一些，他喜欢感受到肌肉运动，阳光照在皮肤上，风吹过他的头发。发动机的轰鸣，在路上的颠簸，这些对他来说统统十分陌生而且奇怪，也不让他愉悦。开车一路上安灼拉都很安静，他的注意力都在公路还有，如果格朗泰尔没猜错的话，还有蒙巴纳斯上。

 

 

十五分钟后，格朗泰尔打开了车窗，以便他感受到车外的风，假装自己不是被困在一个有四个轮子的盒子里。

 

 

潮湿而冰凉的空气缓解了些许不适。风吹乱了他的头发，让他想起在海里经历的风暴。这让他感觉自己就像在家里一样，而不是在离海浪这么远的地方。

 

 

他把头发从眼前抹开，转头看见了安灼拉，他的头发像是经历了一场龙卷风一样。人类是多么喜欢他们的墙壁呀，他们那么小心翼翼地控制着周围的环境，但是在这么大的风里，安灼拉在笑，他时不时把头发别到耳后，即使它们立马就会再被风扯出来，但他似乎毫不在意。等他们到了目的地，他的头发一定会很乱。通常人类不会喜欢混乱的局面，不过安灼拉的表情明亮得如同太阳。

 

 

镇子逐渐被苍翠的树木取代，格朗泰尔抬起头，看见从树叶间漏下的阳光，他嗅到了属于绿色的生命的气息。最后来到了隔壁镇，或者说，蒙巴纳斯住着的镇子上。

 

 

他立马就忘记了海洋太阳还有汽车旅行的不快。他瞥了一眼安灼拉，发现他和自己一样像是突然清醒了，他的微笑消失了，眼睛坚定地注视着他们面前的公路。

 

 

"你知道他住哪？" 格朗泰尔问。

 

 

安灼拉仅仅是点了一下头：“我们有他的地址，几分钟就能到。”

 

 

安灼拉开着车在镇上穿行，格朗泰尔看着身边的建筑急速后退，他们经过满是缀满霓虹灯的小商店和咖啡厅的商业街，爬上了山坡，在一间墙上掉漆且花园缺乏打理的破房子前停下。在天大亮时看它可能会好一些，何况格朗泰尔也不怎么在意人类的财产状况，不过他至少知道打理好自己家还是挺重要的，无论是什么样的家。他不确定地看着这栋房子，如果它还在或者还没有被降解的话，艾潘妮的皮囊真的会在这里吗？如果它就在这儿，如果它还没被降解，那它又会是处于怎样的状况？一个连自己家都这样的人会打理好一具偷来的皮囊吗？又或者他就只是把它随便扔在了某个角落，随它日渐生灰然后被蠹虫蛀掉？

 

 

这个想法让他握紧了车门把手。他想立刻跳下车冲进房子里，把每一个角落把每一条地缝都撕开找到皮囊把它们还给他们的主人。他想等着蒙巴纳斯回来，然后让他见识属于海豹的正义。他想找到艾潘妮的皮囊，然后他就可以向她证明这样帮助人类还是会有好处的。

 

 

安灼拉关了发动机把钥匙拔下。他们在那里静静地坐了一会儿，注视着面前的那栋房子，然后安灼拉转向格朗泰尔。"到了，" 他说， "我们走。"

 

 

“好，”格朗泰尔的声音很短促，已经带上了怒气，“我们走。”他们一起走出了车子。


	6. Chapter 6

他们走向房子，安灼拉拿出手机看了一眼。“巴阿雷说蒙巴纳斯还在镇上，”格朗泰尔瞥了他一下，安灼拉立刻开口，“所以即使他现在回来，我们也至少还有二十分钟。”

 

 

格朗泰尔点了点头，和他一起走向蒙巴纳斯的前门，安灼拉拧了一下门把手，他按了一下门铃，门没被打开，只有沉默回应他们。

 

 

“行吧，”安灼拉说，“你去右边看看，我去左边。留意一下有没有没关的窗子。如果我们可以不打破窗子进去更好，不然很容易惹别人注意。”

 

 

格朗泰尔点点头，于是他们就分去查看房子。他走在开裂的水泥地上，注视着每一扇窗户，但是它们都被锁上了。然后他回到后门那儿，安灼拉已经回来了，就蹲在那摆弄着一个工具箱。他飞快地和格朗泰尔对视一眼：“我这什么都没有，你那呢？”

 

 

格朗泰尔摇摇头。

 

“我就知道。宠物贩子们总是不会那么轻易留房子毫无防备让我们进去，他们才不像其他住郊区的人一样有那种安全感，他们自己都知道。”他又往前靠了过去，把什么很细的东西捅进锁里。

 

 

格朗泰尔静静地看着他鼓捣门锁，等着他把手上的工具放下挑出另一把，他开了口：“我以为你们都是学法律的，这样做难道不是违反你们的法律的吗？”

 

 

安灼拉瞟了他一眼，脸上浮现一抹微笑，然后迅速消失：“他们有些是法律专业的，弗以伊在工作，若李是学医的，热安现在大概是间隔年*，还有巴阿雷——但是我呢，不好意思，”他又挑了另一把撬锁工具捅进锁里，眉头专注地皱起，"我学的是政治。这个世界的政治和司法系统对于我来说太过落后，我才不要乖乖在这个机器里当个零件。我更想从外头看它，那样我才能知道它到底哪里出了问题。"

 

 

锁里传来“咔哒”一声，安灼拉发出尖利而满意的声音：“好了，这样就成了。”他转了转门把手，门被他打开了，他笑了：“来吗？”

 

 

他这样对格朗泰尔笑着，格朗泰尔屏住了呼吸。人类怎么能像太阳一般耀眼？“走吧。”他慌乱地掩饰自己的反应，让安灼拉先进了房子。

 

 

房子里面倒不像它的外表一样年久失修，但即使这样这也算不上整洁。厨房水池里堆了老高的盘子，桌上还剩了一个。安灼拉飞快地查看了一眼碗橱，（“如果他会把秘密藏在冰箱的瓶子里，那他活该被抢劫。”安灼拉喃喃道。格朗泰尔觉得他应该是在自言自语，不过这话还是让他笑了出来。），格朗泰尔从他的路线的另一边绕厨房检查一遍。蒙巴纳斯冰箱里大概有什么东西坏掉了，除此之外厨房里是什么线索也没有。

 

 

他们有条不紊地搜索整座房子，先是起居室，然后是靠近前门的衣柜，里头全是装满了的木箱，看起来可能会有些什么但是到最后事实证明，那里头什么有用的东西都没有。

 

 

安灼拉前往浴室，格朗泰尔来到了卧室。过了一会儿安灼拉也来了，他冲他飞快地摇摇头，沮丧地撇嘴，然后他们一起站在那里，默默评估蒙巴纳斯的卧室得有多乱。

 

 

“行吧，”安灼拉最后开口，活动了一下肩膀，“至少我们不用担心他会发现有什么被弄乱了。”然后他穿过地上的衣服，走到壁橱前。

 

 

格朗泰尔看着那成堆的衣服，谁知道会有什么呢？他搜索着每一个角落，企图找到皮囊的踪迹。但是什么也没有。

 

 

格朗泰尔被失望和沮丧所笼罩，他咬紧牙。他们知道蒙巴纳斯肯定和这事有关，这里肯定有东西可以证明，即使是什么小东西。可是为什么就是找不到？如果他们不得不空手回去，他不知道自己能不能接受得了。

 

 

“哦，这儿呢！”安灼拉喃喃道，语气里全是满足。格朗泰尔把注意力重新放在当下，集中在安灼拉身上。

 

 

“是什么？你找到了什么？”他的心砰砰直跳。会是皮囊吗？这一切会这么简单吗？

 

 

然而，“箱子。”安灼拉回答。格朗泰尔忍不住呻吟了一声，翻看成百上千张上头不知道写了些什么的纸还要努力不要看花眼，这可不属于格朗泰尔对简单的定义。

 

 

安灼拉同情地看了他一眼，但话语还是一样的无情。“这儿，帮我接一下，”他说，站起来去够架子顶上的一个箱子，“这个好重啊，如果它砸下来我肯定要被砸出脑震荡。”

 

 

格朗泰尔走过去帮他，两个人一人抬一边把它弄了下来。安灼拉说的没错，这箱子肯定里头装的都是石头才可能这么重。

 

 

他们慢慢地把它从架子上挪下来，这时格朗泰尔怔了一下，身体里每一根神经都在发出警告。他手臂上的肌肉因为用力过度还燃烧般地疼痛，但他已经没空管了。他紧闭眼睛聆听着四周的动静，他突然的举动让安灼拉担心地问：”格朗泰尔？怎么了？你不舒服吗？”但是他没管他，他听着更远的地方，想听出到底是什么让他突然这么紧张。

 

 

就在那——他又听见了，就在门外，有一阵尖利的声音，好像石头滑擦着滚下山坡，或者，像是沙砾上的脚步声。

 

 

“有人来了。”他轻声说。

 

 

“什么？”安灼拉皱起了眉，那表情是不悦，惊愕，还不相信，格朗泰尔看不出。“你怎么知道——”

 

 

“我听见他们了，安灼拉，我们得走了。”他把盒子扔在了地上，任凭它撞在地上发出很大声响，一把抓住安灼拉的手腕。他不知道他是想逃走还是想战斗，但不管怎么样，他们首先都得动。

 

 

但是安灼拉没被他拉动，反倒是抓住了他，手紧紧抓住格朗泰尔的手腕，拉着他走了两步，进了衣柜，一把拉上衣柜门。与此同时，他们听见了前门出传来的钥匙开锁的声音。

 

 

衣柜里空间很小，他们几乎是互相压在对方身上。格朗泰尔的心跳得像在敲鼓一样，他双手颤抖因为他得做点什么。但是他们这样，既不能跑，也不能战斗，他们就是被困在了这里，一动也不能动。从衣柜门缝里传来一道细细的光线，但就着这点光他只能看清安灼拉的轮廓，他正偏着头听外头的动静。"我们应该至少还有十分钟的，" 他用气声说，仿佛在因他们被迫结束的计划质问着谁一样，“但是如果他回来的话热安肯定会告诉我的。”

 

 

“也许蒙巴纳斯有同伙，”格朗泰尔说，“你朋友不会去你家吗？”

 

 

安灼拉安静了一会儿，“不会，”他最后说，“一般不会。”锁里发出了声音，前门“吱呀”一声被打开了。安灼拉攥紧了格朗泰尔的手腕，他骨头都被捏疼了，他的脉搏在安灼拉指尖下跳动。“安静。”安灼拉低声道，声音几乎低不可闻，好像格朗泰尔需要他警告似的。

 

 

沉重的脚步压得地板吱吱作响，但是来人没有直接走进卧室打开衣柜门暴露他们。格朗泰尔听着他们的动静，其实还可以隐隐约约听见他们在墙那边的交谈声，他们大概走向了厨房。

 

 

安灼拉在他身边不断移动，他们靠得更紧了，他一只胳膊向下伸过去然后拿着手机回到原来的位置，手机屏幕亮了，往安灼拉脸上投上了冷冷的蓝光。“什么都没有，”他说，朝手机骂了一声。“妈的，我们该带个人来放哨的。”

 

 

格朗泰尔把手伸在手机屏幕上方挡住光：“他们会看见的。”

 

 

在昏暗的光下，安灼拉抬起头，皱着眉看他。“他们会听见的。”他说。不过格朗泰尔觉得自己可没他说话声音大。

 

 

安灼拉把手机放回口袋里，他们又重新陷入黑暗之中。安灼拉的呼吸时不时扫过他的领口，但是他们都没有再说话。

 

 

格朗泰尔把头朝后靠在墙上，祈祷一切快点结束。被发现都比这样强。这地方太小了，安灼拉离他太近了。透过他的衣服他都可以感受到安灼拉温暖的体温，他开始出汗了。这狭小的空间里氧气似乎都稀薄不少。他得出去，他要拉开他们之间几英寸的距离，他要呼吸一大口新鲜空气来缓解肺里紧张的疼痛。

 

 

脚步声从厨房开始向他们走了过来。他们都僵住了。格朗泰尔脉搏跳得更快了，他的呼吸声变得清晰可闻。安灼拉用一只手捂住他的嘴，好像这样能起什么作用似的。他瞪大了眼睛，脚步声每靠近一步，他身子都要颤抖一下。

 

 

谈话声也变得更加清楚，那是一声低沉而不耐烦的抱怨。“容德雷特要把你的蛋割下来跟我又有什么关系？”他还在抱怨着，好像还在和谁讲话一样，但格朗泰尔只听见了一个人的脚步声，“你有事做就跑了，又不是我巴贝，现在我还得收拾你的烂摊子。你给老子惹这么大麻烦至少得再给老子搞件漂亮的毛皮大衣来，不会的，那些没毛的小崽子什么都发现不了的。”

 

 

安灼拉靠在格朗泰尔身上，全身都紧张得僵硬了起来。格朗泰尔也好不到哪里去，呼吸重重地打在安灼拉手上。他们在黑暗里互相瞪着对方，在他们之间只有一点距离。

 

 

巴贝在卧室里骂骂咧咧地转了很久，没准得有一个小时。他终于发出了心满意足的声音，之后又拨了一个电话。

 

 

“是我，”没过一会儿他开口，“我知道了，混蛋。下次你找人帮忙就去找铁牙成吗？”他离开了卧室，声音渐渐小了。安灼拉重重呼出一口气，但还是靠在格朗泰尔身上，完全没有放松。

 

 

他们听见巴贝把前面重重甩上，然后又踏着沉重的步子走远了，这时他们才敢动一动。他们好像子弹一样，一把撞开衣柜门冲了出去。格朗泰尔大口呼吸着新鲜空气，安灼拉的脸红得像着了火一样。“你听到了吗？”他朝格朗泰尔问道，脸上写满了兴奋。

 

 

格郎泰尔点头：“容德雷特。”

 

 

“还有毛皮大衣。他没说他们是不是干这事的，但他们肯定和这个有关系，没准就是他们的头头。”

 

 

“你认识他们吗？”一瞬间，能在短时间结束这所有一切的希望令他激动了起来，然而这一点希望立马就被安灼拉的摇头打破了。

 

 

“没听说过，但我们一定会找到他们的，我们把他们揪出来的。”

 

 

“那蒙巴纳斯呢？”

 

 

这句话让安灼拉眼里的火熄灭了，取而代之的是后悔：“我们拿他没办法，至少现在我们没有证据。我们今天的这些都只是我们听到的，也只算二手消息，还不足够做证据，如果我们就这样告诉警察局他们肯定又要嘲笑我们。”

 

 

格朗泰尔很愤怒。他想要蒙巴纳斯受苦，他想要他还债。安灼拉走到他身边，小心翼翼地把手放在他的胳膊上。格朗泰尔被惊得差点跳了起来，低头看到安灼拉握着自己的那只手。

 

 

“那个组织……他们就像九头蛇一样，你明白吗？”

 

 

格朗泰尔点点头。当他还是个孩子的时候，他也听过些人类的神话故事，他尤其喜欢有关赫拉克勒斯和九头蛇的那个。他喜欢那个巨大的怪物，每当人类想打败它它只会站起来，而且会更加强大。

 

 

“蒙巴纳斯……他只是其中一个头。如果我们把他揪出来，他们还会找到别人取代他的位置。什么都改变不了，他们还是会继续偷猎，而我们又回到原点。我们必须直捣心脏。如果我们可以找到主谋的话，那一切才可以迎刃而解。”

 

 

格朗泰尔讨厌这样。这种计算违背他的本性。但他深呼吸一口，强迫自己听安灼拉的话，记住什么才是最重要的。他的皮囊，艾潘妮的皮囊，还有许许多多被困在岸上丢了皮囊和自由的塞尔克们。组织了蒙巴纳斯也许会让他满意一些，但这些事都没有解决，这样帮不了任何人。

 

 

格朗泰尔叹了口气，冷静下来。安灼拉看着他的眼睛，最后他终于回答般地点了一下头，安灼拉的手才松开了他。“容德雷特。”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，语气坚定。

 

 

安灼拉又点了一下头：“是的，他们即使不是头儿，那也更近了，我们会找到他们的。”

 

 

"你了解他们吗？"

 

 

“没听说过，”他摇摇头，看起来很遗憾的样子，“至少了解不多。这是个小镇子，但你也就只能认识你身边的邻居，前提还得是他们愿意在这个社区里，但这些容德雷特就自己过，”他哼了一声，打了个手势仿佛这样就能解释一切，“也难怪，毕竟他们做这样的生意。”

 

 

“但他们住在这，”格朗泰尔在他们先前检查的箱子旁边蹲下，你不能放过每一个能找到线索的机会即使格朗泰尔现在的思绪已经飞到容德雷特身上，还有他们之后还能做什么。

 

 

“是啊，”安灼拉也蹲了下来，把手放在格朗泰尔放在箱子边的手上，手指就在他不久前紧紧抓住格朗泰尔手腕的地方，“不过我们每个人都有秘密，我可以告诉你，给古费拉克一个键盘他就可以给你一个奇迹。”他又握紧了格朗泰尔的手腕，想引起他注意力，“我们会搞清楚的，不论是谁在做这事，不论主脑是谁，我们都会阻止他们的。”

 

 

“我们会的。”格朗泰尔说。这是一个承诺。然而，“我们”而不是“我”，这个说法，第一次，没有让他想逃进树丛或者海里，离这群人类越远越好。

*热安在间隔年：原文是“between degrees”，在哪里都没有查到，对国外的教育这些也不是很了解，所以翻译成了gap year 的意思，如果有了解的朋友欢迎评论指出，谢谢！


	7. Chapter 7

安灼拉把格朗泰尔在艾潘妮家门前放下，开车离开了。格朗泰尔进了屋，看见艾潘妮正蜷在沙发上，啜着冰凉的茶水，膝盖上盖着毯子，一本书摊在上头。当他走进来的时候她瞟了他一眼，然后立刻将视线转向了她的小说。可惜她的动作不够快，至少还没有快到能逃过格朗泰尔的眼，他从她的视线里看见了无法掩饰的好奇。

 

 

“他那里没有你的皮囊，”格朗泰尔平静地告诉她，因为他知道这是目前最重要的信息，努力不去注意到她跨下的肩膀，还有沮丧的神情，仿佛在为自己失望而生气，“但我们发现——”

 

 

“关我什么事，”她飞快地说，“啪”地一声把书合上，“随你怎么和那群人类乱来，反正我不加入。”

 

 

格朗泰尔松了口气，像人类一样举起手以示投降。她甚至都没有因此嘲笑他，这让他皱起了眉。她只是继续着她的阅读。

 

 

之后，在他咕咕作响的肚子提醒他他不能再像海豹一样随时随地就能吃东西的时候，艾潘妮把他赶进厨房，双手叉腰，宣称要教他做饭。“如果你一个人住的话，怕是又要长胖了。”她用一种不可动摇的语气说道。

 

 

格朗泰尔倒是挺愿意学的，毕竟除此之外他也想不到什么耗时间的办法。“我以为人类都可以随便什么时候就订一堆东西来吃的。”他抱怨道，这句话给他赢来艾潘妮的嘲讽笑。

 

 

“他们还有肥胖的病呢，如果你不注意的话，在陆地上的生活会让你变得笨重又缓慢，然后等你回到海里你肯定会有麻烦。”她说的是“等你回到海里”而不是“如果”，好像她相信他一定能回去一样，某种程度上这就是一种支持。然而当他对她笑一笑表示感激的时候，她只是回了他一个白眼，不过他可没有漏掉她嘴角的那一抹微笑。

 

 

“你搬出去，找份工作养活自己，”当他将注意力转向大蒜和洋葱，努力不要因为锅里的香气流口水的时候她加了这么一句，“然后你就可以自己点外卖，想吃多少就吃多少，听起来怎么样？”

 

 

“好嘞，”他不假思索地应了一句，然后才意识到自己是在和谁说话，“不过这样好像会占用我寻找皮囊和偷猎者的时间呢。”

 

 

“那你就给我闭上嘴巴，赶快给我把火关小除非你想把大蒜烧糊！现在过来，我教你怎么给鸡去骨头。”

 

 

*

 

 

他没有把那只鸡给毁了，不过也都差不多了。艾潘妮站在那里低头看着他的最终成果，她脸上的表情好像是在憋笑，或者又是在嘲笑他。

 

 

“烧糊了。”格朗泰尔哀叹道。

 

 

“不，不是，它只是……”艾潘妮的嘴抽搐着，胳膊捂着肚子好像要紧紧挤着自己才能让她不笑出来，“只是焦得恰到好处，就是这样。”

 

 

他盯着她看，直到她再也忍不住笑了出来，即使她还一直用手捂着嘴，格朗泰尔也能听见有笑声漏出来。

 

 

“这还能吃呢，”她告诉他，“我觉得下一次，比起晚饭我还是应该让你负责早饭，至少麦片粥很难发生什么灾难性后果。”

 

 

即使这样，她还是叉了块鸡胸肉到盘子里，往上头浇上酱汁，然后把盘子带去餐桌，仿佛她即将要吃下去的不是什么很糟糕的东西一样，就为这一点格朗泰尔真的爱死她了。

 

 

早上的时候她教他怎么做麦片粥。这活似乎更符合他的厨艺水平——或者说更符合他缺乏厨艺这一水平——然后她就留他在那里搅拌麦片，自己洗澡去了。

 

 

“我最多五分钟就回来，”她说，他担忧地看了手边的麦片一眼，“就一直搅拌，不可能出什么岔子的。”

 

 

格朗泰尔点点头，就按她说的那么去做，站在炉子旁边，燕麦粥上不断冒出泡泡，而且变得越来越浓稠。

 

 

他开始觉得她所说的“五分钟”可能是一个大概概念，然后开始思考到底什么时候他才该关火。这时有人敲响了大门。

 

 

他皱起眉头转向门，片刻犹豫后，他用力再搅了麦片粥几下然后去应门。上一次这样的是安灼拉，而且他来时为了很重要的事，这次也可能是很重要的事情。

 

 

他打开门，看见公白飞正站在艾潘妮家门口，他的手抬起来还准备再敲门。他对格朗泰尔眨眨眼，然后笑了，那笑容温暖而明亮，“你好，艾潘妮在家吗？”

 

 

“她在洗澡。你不会又是来这里问她更多有关海豹的事吧？如果她又消息告诉你的话，我向你保证，她绝对已经和你说过了。”

 

 

“噢——不是的，”公白飞瞪大了眼睛，看起来很困惑的样子，“我只是给她带了点东西，感谢她耐心解答我的问题，”他撇了一下头，视线越过格朗泰尔在房间里转了一圈，“我可以进屋吗？我不介意等等她。”

 

 

格朗泰尔不知道艾潘妮是不是会感谢他像这样让别人进她家，尤其这个人她以前就因他的出现而感到不高兴了。但是公白飞是安灼拉他们团体的人，而好奇就像火焰一般在格朗泰尔心里燃烧，所以他后退一步，让公白飞进了屋，他有自己的原因。“她应该一会儿就出来，”他走回厨房，公白飞跟着他一起，他这样跟公白飞说，“不过她十分钟前就这样说了，所以这也不一定。”他赶回锅边，继续搅拌麦片粥。好像没糊，他这样想到，暗自祈祷自己的不注意不会像毁了那只鸡一样毁了他们的早餐。

 

 

“没关系的，我不急，”公白飞说，在厨房桌边的一张椅子上坐下，一只手搭在椅背上，让他侧坐着还能面对格朗泰尔说话。

 

 

“你和安灼拉谈过了吗？”格朗泰尔焦虑地问。他瞟了公白飞一眼，看见他挑起眉毛，脸上挂上了奇怪的微笑。

 

 

“今天早上，差不多，我们还没——”

 

 

“格朗泰尔？”艾潘妮的声音从屋里传了过来，然后她就裹着浴巾擦着头发走了出来，“你在和谁说话——哦——”

 

 

公白飞的脸立马变得通红。他盯着艾潘妮看了一眼，飞快地看向了地上。“抱歉，”他说，声音闷闷的，“我没说就来了，我应该让格朗泰尔先通知你一声的。”

 

 

“没关系的，”但她听起来可不是没关系，不过格朗泰尔不知道是因为他太了解她才能听出来还是因为这个谎撒得太明显了其实公白飞也能听出来。她在走廊上后退了几步。“我先去穿衣服。格朗泰尔，老天，在麦片变胶水之前你赶快给我把它从炉子上拿下来！我马上就回来。”她冲他们喊了这几句话，然后消失在了走廊上。

 

 

“真尴尬，”公白飞低声说，现在艾潘妮都走了，他还一直盯着地板，“你觉得她现在面对我会不会奇怪了？”

 

 

格朗泰尔摇摇头，把装着麦片的锅从炉子上拿起来。塞尔克们对裸体不怎么在意，不像人类。“她可能只是怕你觉得尴尬。”虽然这不像艾潘妮，她可不是那种关心陌生人感受的人。

 

 

艾潘妮这次到信守承诺，马上就回来了，穿着一件宽松的衬衫以及一条很旧的牛仔裤，头发还湿哒哒地披在肩上。她没有浪费时间，看了公白飞一眼，问他：“你又来干什么？我以为你上次已经问完了，你还有什么东西要问”

 

 

“噢，不，不是的，”公白飞坐在椅子上动了一下，手伸进外套口袋里，拿出了一个矮矮的圆形金属罐子，那里头不知道装了什么，发出沙沙的响声，他把它递给艾潘妮，“我给你带了这个。”

 

 

艾潘妮看着那个罐子，仿佛他送了她一条海蛇。她终于动了，走到他身边拿走那个罐子又走了回来。她握着那个罐子，皱眉看着它，表情在惊讶与谨慎间来回变化，最终定在了疑惑上。

 

 

“这是什么？”她的声音让格朗泰尔不解，他转头看向她。她的表情柔软了许多，还增添了一丝不知所措，他从来没听过她这样对不是塞尔克的家伙说话，像这样语气中不带尖刺不带防备地讲话。

 

 

“上次和你说过的那个茶，大吉岭，缪尚的。我前几天又去了那里，我觉得应该给你带一点，好让你试试。”

 

 

他前几天去那里是和安灼拉他们一起开会，格朗泰尔也在那。如果他真的只是想让她试试那种茶的话，他可以直接在那天就把茶给格朗泰尔，让他给艾潘妮带回来。不过他这次没问什么问题，也没有任何迹象表明他送艾潘妮茶叶是为了软化她的态度以便提出更多要求。他只是坐在艾潘妮厨房里的椅子上，嘴角带着微笑，看着她打开那个罐子，深深嗅着茶叶的味道。

 

 

“闻起来好香。”她皱眉看他，说得很勉强。

 

 

“那就好，”公白飞的笑容扩大了，温暖又真心，“等你有空喝 时候记得告诉我一声，我挺想知道你的看法的，如果这个不合你口味的话，他们那里还有其他的——”

 

 

“谢谢。”她说，格朗泰尔不知道她是真的这样想还是仅仅出于人类礼仪，又或者她只是不想再听他在耳边唠叨了。她走到厨房另一边，把那个罐子和她的其他茶叶搁在一起，然后在那里站了一会儿，什么也没做。

 

 

格朗泰尔将注意力转向公白飞：“你刚刚说和安灼拉聊了什么？”

 

 

“哦，对，当然，抱歉。古费拉克还没来得及充分发挥他的黑客技术，要弄清整件事可能还要花上几天，不过他已经找到了点东西。我们确定容德雷特是个假名，古费的搜索还不全面，但是最近几年的数据库里还没有他们的记录。”

 

 

公白飞看起来对他们的发现十分高兴，但是格朗泰尔只是心里一沉。“这样我们根本找不到他们，”他平静地说，“我们什么线索都没有了。”

 

 

公白飞不赞同地啧了一声：“别那么快否定古费，他已经找到了些东西，只是还不多，像线头一样，但只要有了线头我们也可以展开整个面料。他已经发现有个名字和容德雷特联系很紧密，我们不知道他们之间有什么关系，但可以肯定绝对有联系。只要古费做完了我们就可以查出这些德纳第是谁还——”

 

 

格朗泰尔身后传来什么东西摔碎的声音，惊的他们两个都跳了起来，格朗泰尔转过身去发现艾潘妮站在那，盯着地上的茶杯碎片。她的手在身前摊开，血从手心上的伤口里冒了出来，她呆呆地看向格朗泰尔。

 

 

“怎么了？”格朗泰尔冲向她，一把抓起门把手上的毛巾包住伤口，“你怎么了？”

 

 

她看着他，近乎微不可查地摇摇头。“天啊，不好意思，”她说，远比该用的声音要大许多，“我太不小心了，没拿住它。”

 

 

“Ep——”格朗泰尔低声说，但是她再次摇头打断了他，他听见身后传来的脚步声。

 

 

“天哪，”公白飞说，“艾潘妮，你还好吗？”

 

 

她透过格朗泰尔的肩膀，强撑出一个微笑：“很好，谢谢关心，只是手滑了一下。”

 

 

“你流了好多血，”其实并没有，但血还是浸湿了毛巾边缘，所以公白飞的紧张还可以理解，“我给若李打电话，他学医的而且现在应该没有课。他大概十分钟就能到。”

 

 

“哦天啊，不用，没那个必要。”

 

 

公白飞对着拨了一半的号码犹豫不决，他皱起了眉，脸上写满了不高兴，但他还是停了下来。“拜托了，”他说，“你应该让他检查一下，如果你需要缝针——”

 

 

"我不需要，谢谢，我很好，我保证。”

 

 

公白飞叹了口气，把手机放下，他的表情明显表示他不愿意这样做。“那至少，我帮你包扎一下？你只有一只手不方便，我帮你会快一些。”

 

 

格朗泰尔以为她会拒绝他，并且为他不听她说的话而抱怨一下。然而艾潘妮只是眯着眼睛思考了一会儿，点点头，轻轻甩开格朗泰尔的手。“行吧，让我们看看你那个医学生朋友到底教了你什么。”她朝走廊那边走去，她知道公白飞肯定会跟过来的。

 

 

他跟了过去。格朗泰尔也跟在他们身后，震惊于艾潘妮的行为。他和他们保持着一定的距离，但是他还是可以听见他们在聊天，虽然听不清他们到底在说什么。他挺想凑近过去听他们到底在谈什么，但是这种行为好像不大得体。得体这种概念专属于人类，公白飞是个人类，艾潘妮现在也更像个人类了，所以他还是选择尽可能地给他们私人空间。

 

 

十分钟后艾潘妮手上被绑好了绷带，他们一起回到了厨房。“我打扰了你们用早餐，我现在还是走吧，”他朝门那边走过去，“下次开会的时候见？”

 

 

格朗泰尔以为她会拒绝，但出乎他的意料，她点点头，说：“我不会错过的。”

 

 

等到公白飞离开，门被关上，格朗泰尔转向艾潘妮，一边眉毛高高挑起：“这是什么意思？”

 

 

她重重叹了口气：“别幸灾乐祸，格朗泰尔。”

 

“不，我没有，我很严肃的，你这是什么意思？我邀请你去然后你拒绝了，”他笑了，用肩膀撞了她一下，语气变得调侃了许多，“哦，是因为邀请的人不一样吗？毕竟这是唯一不同的点了，还是说在你眼里公白飞比我还有说服力？”

 

 

她没有上钩，只是淡淡地看了他一眼。“那些德纳第，”她说，像是在解释一般，“我认识他们，呃，以前认识。”

 

 

"你什么？"

 

 

“我第一次上陆地的时候给他们做过事。没有人类的身份证明什么的你根本找不到工作，但给他们做事可以。”

 

 

"不奇怪，如果他们是要偷皮囊的话。天。"

 

 

“我们不知道他们——”她用手环住肋骨那里，看起来是那么弱小，而且不堪重负。“他们可能——妈的，我不知道。”她闭上眼睛，不稳地吸了几口气，“也许就是他们，我不知道，但我得查出来，所以我才答应他。”她睁开眼瞪了他一眼，“不是因为公白飞叫我去。”

 

 

格朗泰尔本来想继续开玩笑的，如果她不是看起来这么憔悴，如果没有偷皮囊的贼的阴影在他们头顶盘旋。所以他只是轻轻抱住了她，把脸贴到她的额头上。“我们会找出他们的，我们已经有线索了，你知道的东西会帮我们找到他们的，我们会找到他们的。”我们会找到你的皮囊的。

 

 

"我知道，我会帮你们的。"

 

 

他还能再要求什么呢？有艾潘妮一起，他们一起解决这件事。他们一起，一定可以找到德纳第，一定可以找到皮囊，然后就可以在他们发觉之前一同回到大海。从安灼拉抢走格朗泰尔的皮囊，使他不得不走上这条路起，格朗泰尔第一次觉得这一切都是可能的。


	8. Chapter 8

距离ABC朋友会的下次会议还有三天，对格朗泰尔来说这三天每一个小时都是煎熬。他用艾潘妮的手机给安灼拉和公白飞发短息，不断询问现在的最新进展，直到最后公白飞都失去耐心提醒他，只要他们有了什么新消息就一定会告诉他。

 

 

艾潘妮有喝那个茶吗？在他最后的短信结尾他写道。如果大吉岭不合她口味的话，他们这里也有伯爵红茶，她可能会喜欢。

 

 

艾潘妮对那罐大吉岭简直宝贝得不得了，她只许自己每天喝一杯，还不停地嗅着茶的香气，仿佛那东西只能天上才有。在她看起来心情还不错的时候，格朗泰尔曾经因此嘲笑了她一次，然后给自己赢来一个结结实实的怒视，以及一场关于“不论是谁送的好茶就应该仔细品尝”的说教，从此之后格朗泰尔放弃再在这方面说什么了。他看到公白飞的问题，呻吟着将手机扔艾潘妮，如果她愿意的话就让她自己去回答吧，比起在他们之间传信他可有更重要的事情要做。

 

 

开会的日子终于到了，格朗泰尔心里半希望着艾潘妮会反悔选择留在家里。但是她只是神情凝重地穿上外套，带上围巾，仿佛是上战场前穿戴盔甲。她站在门口等他，脸上的表情让他说不出一句话。

 

 

他还没傻到那个程度。他向她伸出一只手，然后一起走进了缪尚。

 

 

他们到达缪尚的时候，店里面已经有很多人在说话了。格朗泰尔以为他们迟到了，但是他们没有——安灼拉低着头和古费拉克还有公白飞坐在一起，面前摆着台电脑，电脑屏幕给他们的脸都打上了一层不自然的光。格朗泰尔和艾潘妮进来的时候安灼拉抬头看了他们一眼，对格朗泰尔点点头，以示招呼，但是在格朗泰尔准备走近他们问问有什么最新进展的时候，艾潘妮在他身边倒抽一口凉气，手指像爪子一样紧紧抓住了他的胳膊。

 

 

“哦，天啊，”她吸了一口气，声音低得几乎听不见，“我……”

 

 

格朗泰尔顺着她的视线看过去，一对男女坐在那里，椅子靠得很近，他们的手紧紧握在一起。“怎么了？”格朗泰尔问她，努力想记起那个男的的名字。

 

 

“马吕斯，”她声音听起来仿佛心都碎了，格朗泰尔从那一对重新看向了她，“他——他——”

 

 

“他弄丢了你的皮囊。”格朗泰尔低哼，不然还能是谁？这个说法至少比“他拒绝你的礼物”或者“他让你心碎”要善良得多。

 

 

“天啊，我今天就不该来这，”她胡乱转过身去想开门离开，但是格朗泰尔抓住了她的胳膊。她僵住了，浑身还在颤抖。她看向他，绝望的眼神几乎是在乞求。

 

 

“你的皮囊，”他提醒她，“还有德纳第。”

 

 

她闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。

 

 

“他只是一个人，一个人类，他不能阻碍你拿回属于你的东西，对不对？”

 

 

“对，”她平静多了，又重复了一遍，这一次话语里多了一分力量，“他不能。”

 

 

格朗泰尔点点头，带着她走向他上次坐的那张桌子，在窗户边，远处还可以看到大海的那里。他让她坐在靠窗的那一边，然后坐在她身边。她下意识地抠住桌子，关节都泛白了，他握住了她的手。

 

 

她又在盯着他们看了。他们靠得很近，脸上带着微笑，仿佛他们拥有星星和月亮，轻轻地叙说着什么甜蜜而秘密的情话。而在格朗泰尔身边，艾潘妮僵硬得就像一根绷紧的弦。

 

 

他得想办法转移她的注意力，此时有谁朝他们这边走了过来。他的视线暂时离开了马吕斯和那位他显然比爱艾潘妮爱得更深的女子，朝那边看了一眼，然后看见公白飞，手里拿着两个热气腾腾的杯子走向他们。

 

 

“他们弄错了我的单，”他坐在艾潘妮对面的椅子上说，“还坚持我把两杯都拿走，否则错的那杯可能就要被他们倒进下水道了。我不喜欢浪费，你要试试吗？是锡兰红茶，还不错，不过我今晚不是很想喝这种。”

 

 

艾潘妮淡淡地看了还在冒白汽的杯子一眼，又看向公白飞：“可信度真低。”

 

 

“但确实是事实，”他举起一只手做发誓状，“你不信可以问问服务员，她对这个错误现在还自责着呢。”

 

 

艾潘妮怀疑地哼了一声，但还是接过了杯子，没去和柜台后头的那个女孩对质。她的视线越过杯子固定在了公白飞身上，那眼神相比于说谨慎是还是更多了几分专注。格朗泰尔本来想把公白飞赶到缪尚其他地方，省的让他再让艾潘妮更心烦，但至少有他在这里，艾潘妮的注意力就不会只是放在马吕斯和他女朋友身上了。

 

 

她啜了一口茶，轻哼一声表示同意。若李坐在了这张桌子仅剩的空座上，博须埃一把从旁边桌子上拉过一张椅子坐下：“格朗泰尔！”博须埃拍了一下他的胳膊，“我们听说你和我们无畏的领袖前几天玩了把刺激的！是不是闯进别人家差点被抓住了？”

 

 

“并不，”格朗泰尔回答，“我们进去了，但没被发现，我们一起藏起来了，那个人没找到我们。”

 

 

“我听说的可不是这样，”博须埃巨大的笑容里有藏不住的阴谋，他朝他靠近，好像要和他分享什么秘密，“我听说你们两个被困在小隔间里——”

 

 

“那也不是听我说的，”他抬起一条眉毛，“安灼拉这样告诉你的？那事也就只有我们两个知道，不论你从谁那里听说那个人又不在现场，这也不是他的风格。”

 

 

博须埃笑得更开心了，在桌子对面朝格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“你会大吃一惊的。”

 

 

格朗泰尔脸上很热，皮肤都烫得发疼了。他朝后靠了一点，离博须埃和他满满的暗示越远越好，转头对若李说：“艾潘妮前几天割伤了手，公白飞给她包扎了，我知道他肯定做的很好，不过你介意再帮她检查一下吗？好让我们都安心一点。”

 

 

艾潘妮看向他的眼神里明明白白地说着两个大字“叛徒”。若李瞪大了眼，表情充满了关切，在艾潘妮抗议之前捉住她的手，小心翼翼地拆开公白飞之前绑好的绷带。公白飞也靠了过来，他们两个评估了一下伤口的严重程度以及公白飞的处理。

 

 

“应该不用缝针，”在最后一层纱布被掀开，露出艾潘妮的伤口的时候公白飞这样说，“如果有那么严重的话我肯定会把他送去医院或者你那里，我发誓。”

 

 

若李点点头，接受了他的说法，或者就是对这个说法表示同意，轻轻地按了一下伤口的边缘。艾潘妮嘶了一声立马把手抽回来，危险地瞪着他，他抱歉地看着她，再一次将她的手拿到面前检查：“现在已经不好说了，毕竟是几天前的伤，不过我相信你的判断，看起来也快要好了。”他点点头，把自己的背包放到腿上，从里头拿出了一卷货真价实的医用纱布和膏药。“这个药含有利多卡因，对止疼挺有效的。”他边给她上药边告诉她。

 

 

艾潘妮任凭他再给自己重新包扎好，虽然她一直显得十分不耐烦的样子。若李完成之后，还一直嘱咐她该怎么料理伤口，往纸巾上写了点东西把它交给艾潘妮，还说如果情况恶化的话一定要给他打电话。艾潘妮心不在地应着，眼神像一艘没有下锚的船一样飘向旁边，突然僵住身子，脸色变得更难看了，格朗泰尔就知道她又看到马吕斯和珂赛特了。

 

 

他想说点什么引开她的注意力，让她别再想那两个人，别再想她那颗被伤透了的心。但在他开口前，公白飞问： "你觉得这个茶怎么样？"

 

 

艾潘妮开始滔滔不绝地和他谈起了茶的味道与香气。格朗泰尔对茶了解很少，他根本不知道她到底在说什么——艾潘妮给他喝什么茶他就喝什么，他相信艾潘妮的品味肯定不会差——但是艾潘妮看起来倒是很高兴终于有人和她有了共同语言。这总比她一直沉浸在看到马吕斯的震惊中要好多了。所以格朗泰尔也不打算打扰他们。

 

 

这次会议相比于以前到没有那么井然有序，格朗泰尔不知道是因为这才是他们的常态，还是因为艾潘妮的出现以及公白飞和她一直在讨论茶的事情才让整个会议一直都偏离主题。他们的话题从茶转向了其他方面，格朗泰尔尽可能地礼貌地不去偷听，但他也注意到公白飞似乎相比于说话，更多时间都在倾听，他一只手撑着脸，注意力全在艾潘妮身上，而且每当她说了什么话，让他眼神一凛手指不自觉地敲下巴的时候，他都会微微靠前，说：“是吗？真有趣，我倒觉得正好相反。”然后他们就会开始平静地争辩，太过平静了，说是“争辩”都勉强。

 

 

与此同时，博须埃和若李似乎打定主意要对他刨根问底下去了，当然大多问题都在问他和安灼拉在蒙巴纳斯家的经历。格朗泰尔不知道他们到底想知道什么，不过他的答案似乎并没有让他们满意。在另一边，安灼拉就站在那里，完全不受影响在和他身边的人聊天，而不是在演讲。

 

 

格朗泰尔等着若李和博须埃不再开他的玩笑之后，找了个理由去了安灼拉那边。安灼拉看见格朗泰尔过来坐在他身边似乎有点惊讶，但似乎却也很高兴。

 

 

“德纳第。”格朗泰尔平静地说，有时人总是要别人帮他们回到正轨。

 

 

“噢，对，古费拉克还在挖他们以前干的事，不过他们肯定和容德雷特有关系，他们——”

 

 

"艾潘妮认识他们，至少以前认识。"

 

 

这句话让安灼拉止住话头。他身边的古费拉克听了这句话，立马从没骨头一般瘫在那里的姿势坐直了，就像嗅到味道的猎犬，朝格朗泰尔这边靠了过来。“真的吗？她还有更多东西告诉我们吗？如果再多一点细节就可以简单很多了，我只要再一点东西帮我筛掉点信息……”

 

 

格朗泰尔耸肩：“你去问她吧。”不过她还在和公白飞聊天，手上茶不知道什么时候又换了一杯。

 

 

“等她和公白飞聊完你再去问吧，”安灼拉说，他也拉开一把椅子，就在格朗泰尔对面坐下，坚定地看着他，“说起来，你对德纳第了解多少？”

 

 

格朗泰尔疑惑地眨眨眼睛：“艾潘妮以前在他们那里工作过，我只知道这个了。我又不是这个镇子上的人，在这里我也就只认得艾潘妮。”他还没有那么相信人类，至少还没那么信任到能告诉他们那些东西。

 

 

安灼拉的神情有几分沮丧。他又朝艾潘妮那边看了一眼，显然非常想知道她所掌握的信息。格朗泰尔像安灼拉想阻止那些偷猎者一样想抓住那些偷皮囊的贼，他也忍不住对艾潘妮的防备有些生气了。“我们需要和她谈谈，今晚不行的话——”

 

 

“我们需要的，”古费拉克朝前靠了过去，“是假期。”

 

 

安灼拉皱着眉头看着他，格朗泰尔也沉下脸。他们没有时间浪费，更别说放假休息。每过去一天，都可能会有一个塞尔克的皮囊消失，每过去一天，离格朗泰尔的皮囊被降解也就更近了一天。

 

 

“哦，别这样，”古费拉克又说，声音里还带着些许愤怒，虽然安灼拉还什么都没说，“就一个小假，一天，一个下午！我们能去沙滩上，我们全部人。来吧，安灼拉，你知道我们应得的，我们值得！就几个小时，对你伟大的事业一点影响都不会有！”

 

 

“我们可以在那里野餐。”热安提议。

 

 

“还可以搞一个篝火派对！”巴阿雷大喊，他的脸因为激动而变得通红，即使有几个人反对这个建议，博须埃首当其冲。

 

 

“我们应该继续工作。”格朗泰尔说，因为必须有人提醒他们，但是似乎没人愿意提出来。

 

 

安灼拉赞同地看了他一眼，格朗泰尔以为他们就要赢了。然后他看着其他人，嘴角带着纵容的笑，格朗泰尔这才知道他们已经输了。“好啦，好啦，”他笑着说，“我们明天去海滩，下午可以吗？你们有谁明天下午有课吗？”

 

 

他们在时间问题上协商了一下，最后一切都被确定了下来。格朗泰尔没掺和进去——他知道这样的战争他已经输掉了——回到了他的桌子。博须埃和若李去参与他们关于海滩假期的计划了，但是公白飞和艾潘妮还坐在那里，低声交谈着什么。艾潘妮很专心的样子，嘴角挂着一抹微笑，所以格朗泰尔也没打断他们，就坐在那里喝他那杯已经冷掉了的茶。

 

 

他一直等到艾潘妮起身离开，再去点杯茶或者其他什么吃的，他坐在艾潘妮刚才做的位置上，看着桌对面的公白飞："你是真的很想和她聊这些还是因为你知道她心情不好，想转移她在马吕斯身上的注意力？"

 

 

公白飞挑起眉，对格朗泰尔话语里的挑衅一点反应都没有，他的表情，如果非说有什么的话，好像放心了许多："所以说，他们的确有点事情？看起来有点像，不过我觉得那应该不是我该过问的东西。"

 

 

他说的没错，那也不是格朗泰尔该过问的东西。艾潘妮会告诉他的，又或者她不会。但如果他逼问她她可不会感谢他。“不论是什么理由……谢谢你，她今晚这样挺好的。”

 

 

公白飞的笑很温和，就像日出，而且一样的明亮：“我也很高兴，她应该多笑笑的。”

 

 

艾潘妮以前经常笑的，在她来到陆地上之前。格朗泰尔都快记不起她那时是什么样子了。

 

 

"你明天和我们一起去吗？"

 

 

格朗泰尔叹气，不置可否：“听起来那似乎是你们ABC的内部活动，我可不想当电灯泡。”

 

 

“噢，别这样，”公白飞在座子底下用膝盖顶了他一下，“你和他们一样属于这里，你来参加过好几次会议，还和安灼拉闯进别人家一起逃跑……承认吧，你已经是我们的一员了。”

 

 

格朗泰尔知道公白飞是想让他安心，但他的话只给他带来阵阵深入骨髓的寒意。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天下午两点，艾潘妮家的门就被“哐哐”砸响了。格朗泰尔打开门，对上博须埃和若李的笑脸，他们两个还穿着花里胡哨的游泳裤。“去海滩！”若李大喊，拽住格朗泰尔的胳膊把他拖出了房子。

 

 

“等一下！”格朗泰尔努力站稳脚跟，“还有艾潘妮呢！”他就知道被逼着加入他们这个结果肯定是无法避免了，不过他还是提前做了点准备的，昨晚他软磨硬泡让艾潘妮同意会陪着他，他才不会让这两个人把他拖过去而留着她在这里逃避义务。

 

 

“我马上就来。”她叹着气说，好像她已经知道抵抗无用。她穿着泳衣，套着条短裤，头发扎成一个乱糟糟的发髻，肩上挂着个装太阳眼镜和防晒霜的包，还有她最近在读的那本书。她看起来就和格朗泰尔在海滩上看到的任何一个人类女子一样，就像她一直属于人类一样。这个想法令他既恐惧，又沮丧。

 

 

“真棒！”若李笑了。他一把勾住他们两个然后把他们拉出屋子，走向博须埃停在路边的车子，“走！”

 

 

到海滩距离不算长。格朗泰尔更喜欢走过去，不过他已经学到了别人类在这方面起冲突，就让博须埃开车带他们一起去总比经受他们对他不寻常的行为的震惊的目光要好得多。

 

 

他们到达海滩的时候其他人都已经准备好了。热安和弗以伊在堆沙堡，那沙堡的规模简直令人印象深刻，他们已经完成了炮塔和护城河，还有用浮木搭成的微型吊桥。巴阿雷浑身都是沙子，在海边追着古费拉克，笑得嘴都咧到耳朵那里去了，古费拉克笑得更厉害，站都几乎都站不稳，更别提保持领先于巴阿雷的位置了。看起来巴阿雷捉住他只是迟早的事，他也的确捉住了，就在格朗泰尔、艾潘妮、若李和博须埃到达海滩后，他把古费拉克扛到肩上，然后立刻跑到及腰的水里，毫不怜惜地把古费拉克丢进了水里。

 

 

古费拉克笑着扬言报复，不过多时这场追逐战又打响了，海滩上充满了快活的笑声与尖叫。

 

 

“你们来不来？”若李找到块干沙地把包放下，这样问他们。不过这个问题似乎有些多余了，因为他们刚放下行李就立马冲向了水里，都没有等他们回答。格朗泰尔转向艾潘妮，挑眉等待她的答案。

 

 

她摇摇头，视线随着海滩蔓延的方向一直看向崖脚，“我可以先四处看看。你先去吧，我还有会儿忙的。”

 

 

其实相比于加入其它人的混战之中，他更愿意和艾潘妮待在一起，但是她拉紧抗在肩上的背包，大步流星走过沙滩，根本没有要等他的意思。毕竟是他逼她来这里的，所以在他看来如果她已经这样不想陪他的话，再强迫她也对她不公平。

 

 

ABC朋友会的所有人中，只有两个人没有在玩水或者是在沙滩上疯跑。公白飞躺在一块干沙地上，身下垫着块毛巾，根本不用怕被海浪打湿，而安灼拉正坐在潮汐线下的湿沙地上，蜷着膝盖，光脚半埋进沙子里，只有最强的浪才偶尔能达到他脚踝的地方。

 

 

格朗泰尔朝他走了过去，在他身边蹲下，看着浪潮不断地拍打着海岸。安灼拉转过头看了他一眼，短促地笑笑以示招呼："我很高兴你来了。"

 

 

“是吗？”格朗泰尔对他皱起了眉，对他的情绪有些惊讶。

 

 

安灼拉只是再次将注意力投向大海，仿佛他的应答无足轻重。“你知道吗，我好像从来没见你笑过，自从我们认识开始就没有，”他的表情若有所思，“嗯，也许有那么一次，不过我觉得你应该不是那个意思。不管怎么样，你也应该休息一天，你和他们每个人一样都值得休息一下。”

 

 

“我们本来可以用这些时间去找德纳第的。”格朗泰尔说，尽管他的确如此。

 

 

安灼拉又看了他一眼，眼角里有了笑纹，嘴角上有了弯曲的弧度：“小心点，别让他们听见你这么说，不然他们会说你和我一样了，他们可不觉得这是什么赞美。”但从他语气中温暖和眼里的轻快可以清楚地看出安灼拉是这么觉得的。

 

 

格朗泰尔重重地叹了口气，但还是挺高兴自己至少还能有个盟友：“如果你更愿意干活的话，如果你更愿意他们也一起干的话，那你为什么同意？”

 

 

“因为古费拉克说的没错，他们是该休息一天了。我愿意一直工作，并不代表我不知道总是干活对人也不好。因为我并不能逼他们去做任何事情，而且如果我不同意的话，他们也总是要休息的，而且还可能会因此怨恨我。他们今天有机会休息，以后干活也会更卖力些。”

 

 

格朗泰尔将其理解为安灼拉选择牺牲自己的愿望来成全整个集体，事实上这种选择会更有益一点。他朝海水那边移动了一段距离，还保持着蹲姿。“那就让他们好好休息吧，你可以告诉我关于德纳第古费拉克还查出了些什么，不是吗？”

 

 

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，又看了一眼其他人正在嬉闹的地方。他看起来很疲惫，叹了口气，伸手捋了一把头发：“古费拉克找到了一个地址，旧地址，我们已经证实了他们现在不在那里了，但这只是一个开始。我们可以根据这个追查到他们现在的住处，古费拉克只需要再几天就好了。”

 

 

"那蒙巴纳斯——"

 

 

“嘿！”古费拉克插了进来，他本来又在被巴阿雷追着跑，即将被若李和博须埃包围，经过他们的时候突然停住。因为他的骤停另外三个人也停止了互相抛沙子，减慢速度，以防撞到安灼拉和格朗泰尔，或者怕他们自己撞到一起。

 

 

古费拉克朝他们走了过来，眼神凌厉，甚至可以算的上是可怕，如果不是他的头发里还缠着海带的话。他专横地对他们伸出一根手指："放假期间禁止谈论工作！"

 

 

格朗泰尔微微躺下一边可以看着古费拉克：“我们只是在聊天，你们继续玩去。”

 

 

“放假期间禁止谈论工作，每个人都是这样，这是规定。你是新人我还可以给你网开一面，不过，你！”他带着一种极其失望的表情看向安灼拉，“你应该知道得更清楚的，而且你也知道亵渎假日神圣时间的人的惩罚是什么。”

 

 

“惩罚？”格朗泰尔愈发地不喜欢这个了。

 

 

安灼拉轻轻叹气，脸上的表情既像是深受其害又带着一丝宽容与放纵。真奇怪，格朗泰尔想。"古费拉克和热安——"

 

 

“还有每个人。”古费拉克加上，语气不容置疑。

 

 

“还有每一个有这个意向的人——”安灼拉充满警告意味地瞪了古费拉克一眼，不管古费拉克想抗议什么，最后还是被他咽了下去——“把胆敢亵渎假日神圣时间的人做成沙雕，通常情况下越令人尴尬的越好，上次他们把弗以伊做成了爱丽儿。他们是法律系学生，”他瞟了格朗泰尔一眼，虽然格朗泰尔不知道自己脸上是什么表情让他这样看自己，“和他们争辩根本没有用。”

 

 

“你可以试试，”古费拉克同意道，语气里充满喜悦，“你绝对会输的，口头合同依旧神圣不可侵犯——”

 

 

"那至少让我和格朗泰尔说完好吗？"

 

 

古费拉克张嘴准备抗议，但是安灼拉说：“口头合同中不包含偿还罚款的时限的任何规定。我可以保证从现在开始一整年都这样做，你没有法律追索权。但我不要一整年，我只要五分钟，所以你最好答应我这个。”

 

 

古费拉克朝安灼拉抬起一根手指：“你是不是已经把我们的套路都研究透了？你个狡猾的混蛋。”

 

 

“我尽我可能地去学，”安灼拉淡淡地笑着还击，然后转向格朗泰尔，“那么现在——”

 

 

"格朗泰尔摇摇头：“用不着道歉，待会还有时间，而且我也不觉得古费拉克会让我再犯还宽大处理。”他用手撑住湿沙地，站起身，“我去看看艾潘妮。”

 

 

艾潘妮的毯子和公白飞的毛巾挨得很近，中间只有很短的距离，就好像是要防止有人觉得他们坐在一起而存在的。不过这个企图失败了，因为她坐在摊子上还朝公白飞那边侧过身和他说着话，书倒是打开了但是已经被遗忘在她的膝盖上，他们谈话的声音不大，即使格朗泰尔走近也很难听清他们在讲什么。

 

 

格朗泰尔的影子扫到他们身上，艾潘妮抬起头瞟了他一眼，公白飞也是，他用一只手撑在地上，同时用一只手遮在眼前避免太阳刺眼的光芒。大概是太阳太过刺眼，他有那么一瞬没看出格朗泰尔，之后他的脸上绽放出微笑。

 

 

“格朗泰尔，你好啊，来坐坐？”他拍拍毛巾以示邀请，“艾潘妮刚刚还和我说起你。”

 

 

格朗泰尔看了艾潘妮一眼，但她只是以平淡的笑容回应：“没什么好紧张的，我发誓。”

 

 

“恐怕我挺惹人嫌的，”公白飞笑着说，无助地耸肩，“不过她说是你说服她来的，我应该谢谢你。”

 

 

艾潘妮又躺了下去，把太阳眼镜放到合适的位置，脸朝向太阳：“事实上，我告诉他是你逼我来的。”

 

 

“倒也没错，”格朗泰尔承认道，坐在公白飞的毛巾的一个角上，因为他似乎还挺期待他这样做的。

 

 

“嗯哼，那我还是得谢谢你，如果你没逼她过来，我一个人在这里还挺孤单的。”

 

 

"你的朋友们都在这儿呢。"

 

 

“啊，是啊，他们都……”他微微做了个鬼脸，朝海边那里挥手，古费拉克正趴在巴阿雷宽阔的背上，巴阿雷正在膝盖高的浪里努力保持平衡，试图远离已经满脸通红的珂赛特。

 

 

格朗泰尔看了他们一会儿，转向公白飞：“游泳吗？”

 

 

公白飞的笑容突然变得既羞涩有有些懊恼。

 

 

“但是……你研究海洋生物。”

 

 

那微笑消失了，变成了某种更为明亮的笑容，可能只是为了掩盖在那之后的羞涩："研究在海里游泳的海洋生物和不想弄湿自己并不冲突。哪天有空你可以问问若李被伊鲁坎奇水母*蛰到会有什么严重后果，之后我们可以再谈谈你对下水游泳的想法。"

 

 

格朗泰尔盯着他。他无法想象还有什么比不能下水还糟糕，死亡可能都比不上。被水母蛰一下算什么？如果现在就可以拿回他的皮囊回到海里，他宁愿被几百只水母蛰。

 

 

公白飞随意地耸肩，重心转移到另一边肩膀上：“谁知道呢？没准哪天我可能会去学学，如果理由充分的话，比如有只能在自然环境下研究珍贵鱼类，但是在那之前……”

 

 

格朗泰尔看向艾潘妮，才发现她还躺在那里，沐浴在阳光下。"你也不去？" 他静静问道。

 

 

她坐起身把眼镜推了上去，他能看着她的眼睛，他可以看到她眼里的所有痛苦和折磨，即使她只是说了一句：“我不想去，”语气轻飘飘地仿佛那根本算不上什么大事，“就坐在这里自在多了。”

 

 

他觉得他大概知道她是什么意思，不需要她再解释。与其只能暂时尝到日思夜想的东西的味道却不得不再次被迫离开，不如就一开始就不要去尝。他几乎也要同意了。

 

 

几乎。

 

 

“你要去？”她问她，眼神严肃，尽管语气还是那么的随意。

 

 

他痛苦地咽下喉咙里的结：“我得去，我不能不去。”

 

 

她点头以示理解，挥手让他走开："那你就去吧，玩得开心点，我又不需要保姆，已经有人陪我了。"

 

 

这句话让公白飞笑了，她脸上也浮现出一丝笑容以回应。格朗泰尔站起来朝海浪走去，不过经过艾潘妮的时候他把手放在她的肩上，她也轻轻按了一下他的手，然后他继续向海走。

 

 

他在安灼拉一开始坐着的地方停了一下，虽然他现在已经不在那里了，然后走到弗以伊身边蹲下，和他讨论了一下其他东西还有他的沙堡，把鞋子和上衣都脱下。他就把它们团成一堆扔在海边，大步走向大海。

 

 

海水拍打着脚踝，偷走了他的呼吸，但却不是因为寒冷，而是因为这让他感觉自己回到了家。他继续向前走去，直到水漫上了大腿，他再也忍不住了，扎进了面前的海浪里，笔直地向前冲去，在海水中滑行。他可以听见浪潮拍碎在海岸上的声音，那隆隆声仿佛是来源于他自己的身体，他的每根骨头都在与大海共鸣，他像熟悉自己的心跳一般熟悉那种旋律。

 

 

只有在他快到极限，当肺部燃烧般地疼痛，每一寸肌肉都在抗议的时候，他才会浮上水面来呼吸，甚至这一点脱离海水的必要他都十分鄙弃。他已经里海岸有几百码了，在这里海浪没有那么猛烈，只是上下起伏，将他推起又放下，在海滩上的人在他眼里也只有针尖大小。他觉得好像有个ABC的人在看他，但是这么远的距离他很难看出是谁，也很难分心去想他。

 

 

他转身与海岸平行而游，关注着这具人类躯体的极限。他真希望自己可以游上几英里，但他现在只能在浪里扑腾几下然后就变得上气不接下气，之后他也就任凭海浪起伏，将他带回海岸。

 

 

海浪变得重新变得猛烈，一个浪头打在他身上把他直直压下了水底，无依无靠，迷失方向，世界变成了旋转的水花和无尽的气泡。然而他没有慌张，只是等着自己浮上海面，将脸上的湿法推开。

 

 

他现在离海岸更近了，近到足够看清海滩上的人影。他们大多都还在玩闹一起大笑，艾潘妮和公白飞还坐在海滩的高处，里海水远远的。格朗泰尔花了好一会才认出那个站在及小腿深的海水里的人，他正盯着他，是安灼拉。他金色的头发被海风吹乱，这才暴露了他。格朗泰尔觉得自己没必要假装没发现他正看着自己，所以他改变方向，朝他游了过去，直到海水浅到他能够站住，走完剩下的距离。

 

 

格朗泰尔靠近安灼拉的时候对方什么也没说，只是静静地继续看着他，仿佛陷入某种沉思。当格朗泰尔到了他身边，和他一起看着他刚刚游过的海面，安灼拉终于开了口："在水里你看起来很高兴。"

 

 

格朗泰尔飞快地瞟了他一眼。“是吗？”在水里他到没有觉得很高兴，他只是很想家。求而不得的悲伤可快把他压垮了。

 

 

安灼拉点点头，眼睛依旧注视着远处的海面：“比我在陆地上看见的你要高兴许多。”

 

 

太危险了，这种感觉就像安灼拉仅仅只靠观察几乎就可以得知他们的真相一样。格朗泰尔不安地动了一下，双手交叠于胸前，皱着眉看着远处的水面，他不知道该说什么。

 

 

安灼拉轻声笑了："你看，就是这样，你又是这幅表情了。你从小在水边长大，是吗？"

 

 

"也可以这么说。"

 

 

他点头，仿佛这解释了他想要知道的有关格朗泰尔的一切。“古费拉克也是那样，他生长在海边就住在离海滩两步远的房子里。如果他离开水太久的话，好像他身体里有什么就会开始死去。所以我们才会像这样来这里，至少半定期来这里。我知道朋友会的事情会很严格，更知道他们会有多累。大家有放松的机会总是好的，还能记住自己是一个人，而不仅仅是一项事业的一部分。”

 

 

"那你呢？"格朗泰尔静静地问，转过头以更好地看着他，“你做什么来提醒你自己还是一个人？”

 

 

安灼拉嘴角上勾起一个疲惫的微笑：“古费拉克会告诉你我做的大多事情都失败了。”

 

 

"你没有回答我的问题。"

 

 

他叹了口气，伸手捋了一把头发，也没能让它恢复齐整：“我不知道，古费拉克有水，公白飞有他的书，我的，我大概还在找。我为自己做的事情里很少能有让我最后不痛苦地觉得，我本可以为那项事业做更多。"

 

 

格朗泰尔看向远处的其他人，他们在嬉戏，在大笑，他们都有时间给自己的生活：“但你还是为他们这样做了。”

 

 

“这对他们有好处，对鼓舞士气有好处。我总不能让他们变成和我一样的工作狂不是吗？”他微笑着，如同这是一句玩笑，但他的语气是那么地悲伤。

 

 

古费拉克朝他们这边挥手着一把小塑料铲，喊着安灼拉的名字，安灼拉呻吟了一声。“为鼓舞士气。”他自嘲般地笑了，“这儿，接着，”他把什么东西甩进格朗泰尔手里——一个钱包，由柔软的旧皮革做成，"别让他们抢走了，好吗？上次古费拉克拿走我钱包往里面放了张假身份证，我被交警开罚单的时候把它给了他，差点没让我进局子。"

 

 

“我发誓。”格朗泰尔不高兴地说。

 

 

安灼拉点头，活动了一下肩膀，朝古费拉克走过去，表情坚定得如同一个人下定决心以优雅的方式直面死亡。格朗泰尔注视着他，看着他躺在沙地上，任凭古费拉克和热安往他身上堆沙子，脸上带着格朗泰尔从没见过的不满与恼怒。

 

 

他不愿骄傲地承认那个想法花了多长时间才在他的脑子里成形：安灼拉现在被困在了这里，因为他自己承诺会让古费拉克在自己身上做沙雕直到对方满意为止，而格朗泰尔拿着安灼拉的钱包，里面还有他的地址。他确信在这么长的一段时间内安灼拉的家里谁也没有，而他的皮囊正毫无保护地在那之中。

 

 

他朝后退去，离其他人越来越远。他每走一步都觉得会有人注意到他的离去然后把他叫回来，或者让他解释一番，那样所有的一切都前功尽弃了。但是这一次，幸运眷顾着他，他最终得以离开海滩来到了马路上。

 

 

当完全离开其他人的视线时，他立刻转身跑开了。

 

TBC

 

 

伊鲁坎奇水母：世界上最毒的水母，只有几厘米的娇小身体，但其体内蕴含的毒性比眼镜蛇还毒上百倍，一只水母就足以致命。


	10. Chapter 10

安灼拉家和蒙巴纳斯家截然相反。从外面看屋子整洁漂亮，庭院里也充满盎然生机，没有太过精心打理但至少也称得上是干净整齐。格朗泰尔从一扇窗户往屋里看，用一只手靠在玻璃上以挡住眼睛，发现屋里也几乎是一样的干净。除了沙发扶手上堆着一小摞书，洗碗池下塞着一堆用过的咖啡杯稍显杂乱之外，其他部分几乎都非常整齐。

 

 

格朗泰尔记得很清楚安灼拉评价蒙巴纳斯的房子时说的话，宠物贩子不会毫无防备地就离开家，留下什么没有锁的地方让别人趁虚而入。安灼拉不是个宠物贩子，但他的确锁上了每一把锁，格朗泰尔也不觉得他会毫无防备地离开家。但以防万一，他还是绕着屋子巡视了一番，检查每一扇门和窗户。

 

 

他毫不惊讶地发现自己的企图失败了，门和窗都被锁的好好的。窗轨上甚至还被人用木头堵住，以防它们在没被锁上的时候自己滑开。

 

 

所以他现在要进去的唯一方法就是强制进入了。他是该选择破窗而入还是应该把门撞开？

 

 

不管怎样安灼拉都会立刻发现事情有些不对劲。留给格朗泰尔找到皮囊逃跑的时间可不多了，不过他一旦逃走，就不会再回来。

 

 

如果他能找到更隐蔽的方法，他可能还会留下来。但是他现在别无选择，只能用那样的方式，在找到自己的皮囊后立刻回到大海，把艾潘妮留在这里，让她没有皮囊，被永远困在这里，背弃所有失踪的塞尔克，连同所有将会失踪的塞尔克，反正他可以拿回自己的皮囊安全地回家。

 

 

想到这里他差点就要放弃自己的计划。差一点，但是他没有。他离它这么近，皮囊就在这里，唾手可得，他根本没有足够的意志力促使自己离开。

 

 

最后他选择了门，因为撞门声至少不会像打碎玻璃的声音那样引起喜欢多管闲事的邻居的注意，而且他也不喜欢可能会被碎玻璃扎伤这个可能性。

 

 

安灼拉家的前门前有一个小门廊，有几小阶台阶，角落边上是一对可爱的柱子。安灼拉还在门廊两边种上了植物，这进一步增加了掩盖的可能性。格朗泰尔利用这一点，弯下身子，肩膀靠在门锁上，用力顶了过去。

 

 

然而只有他的肩膀才是受损的那一个，尖锐的疼痛从肩上一直传向手臂，但是他咬着牙再撞了一次，一次，再一次，他的肩上肯定都被撞出淤青了，呼吸急促而沉重。最后一次，他好像听见门里有什么裂开的声音，他就要成功了，这个想法给他带来了希望。

 

 

他靠在围着门廊的栏杆上，瞄准刚刚撞击过的地方，又狠狠地踢了一脚。这一次，木头碎裂的声音绝对不会错了，门好像松开了一点，他能看出来，不是门框裂了，是门自己要打开了，是在格朗泰尔的重击下门锁附近的木头碎开了。

 

 

他又踢了两脚，门缴械投降，被彻底打开，只留着锁尴尬地挂在门框上。格朗泰尔溜进屋内迅速地把门带上，尽可能地让一切都表现得像无事发生过一样。

 

 

安灼拉家里光线昏暗，但从窗外投进来的光线还足够格朗泰尔看清东西，所以为了隐蔽，他也没有开灯。他在房内飞快地游走，想到他和安灼拉前几天在蒙巴纳斯家也是这样。他不觉得自己是在闯进别人家，但是……不安在内心堆积，不管怎样，侵犯人类的隐私，即使是件既不体面的事情，对于格朗泰尔他们这族来说也不过是件小事。但是对格朗泰尔来说，对一个他已经看做朋友的人做这件事就完全不一样了，这样做不对。

 

 

格朗泰尔飞快地摇摇头，将这种情绪感出脑子。安灼拉也许是他的朋友，但绝对不会比他自己的自由更重要，他的隐私和格朗泰尔的皮囊的安全相比更不值得一提。

 

 

他记起了在他们过去那次搜索中安灼拉的行动。橱柜，冰柜，冰箱，碗柜，还有地方太高很难碰到的地方或者不常使用的地方，他都找了一遍。

 

 

什么也没有。

 

 

他又搜了一遍厨房，起居室，甚至连浴室都去过了。最后他停在了卧室门口，犹豫万分。这比其他所有罪行加起来都要严重——但是他别无选择。

 

 

加入艾潘妮在这里的话她肯定又要嘲笑他了。她一点会翻着白眼说他现在怎么成了这样一个多愁善感的傻瓜，然后直接走进卧室不会有半分犹疑。

 

 

艾潘妮把自己的皮囊送给了人类，她连他会不会爱她都不确定就那样做了，她可不是一个值得模仿的对象。

 

 

花了好一会了才说服自己，格朗泰尔挺起了肩膀，握紧门把手，走了进去。他没办法让自己对于这最后，最糟糕的逾矩无动于衷，但是他强迫自己动起来。

 

 

安灼拉的卧室比屋子的其他地方要乱上一些，更有一种有人住在这里的痕迹。床脚上挂着一双袜子，在左边的床头柜上还有一小摞书，窗帘不像屋子里其他的窗帘一样被拉起来，而是被放了下来，这让格朗泰尔暗自希望他的皮囊可能就被藏在这个房间里的某一处。

 

 

他先检查了床，然后又尽力让它恢复原样。即使安灼拉那么关心热爱海豹还那么热心于寻找偷猎者，但是格朗泰尔觉得他大概不会粗心到把皮囊留在床上。格朗泰尔把毯子弄起来，底下什么也没有，床垫下也只是满是灰尘的弹簧。

 

 

格朗泰尔半是害怕，半是期待着他的皮囊会被锁在什么地方，钥匙和锁可以护它周全，但是那样的话，他要么会打碎装着它的东西——不管是什么，要么就只能被迫离开它等待下一次机会。当他最后找到它的时候，一切都这么简单，他自己都惊呆了。他坐在安灼拉房间的地上，把衣柜里的每一个盒子都扯出来确定里面没有装着他的皮囊，然后他打开了一个扁平的盒子，就是它了。在顶上有几张纸，看起来像是安灼拉和ABC朋友会他们至今为止发现的所有证据的记录。而在它们下面，正是他的皮囊，被仔仔细细地叠好，在昏暗的光下闪闪发光。格朗泰尔向它伸出手去，他害怕自己是在做梦，手指颤抖着在柔软的皮毛上滑动。

 

 

“操，”他低声道，“操。”他想轻点对它的，他真的想轻点的，以防它已经开始降解，但是他真的忍不住。他没法用手轻轻地触碰它，他急切地握着它，手指深深插进毛皮里，他把它从盒子里拿出来，紧紧靠在胸口上。它在他的大腿上散开，如此温暖，如此舒适，如此，如此地熟悉。有了它他觉得自己回到了家，即使他现在还没有机会把它披到身上冲回海里。

 

 

手指抚过皮囊的每一个角落，为了检查是不是有那里已经开始降解，为最坏的情况做准备。但是它完好无缺，魔法充盈着每一寸皮囊，在他的指尖上绽放出火花，呼唤着他回家。

 

 

他强迫自己去呼吸，去移动，他不能让安灼拉回到家发现他还这样坐在这里，还没从找到皮囊的惊喜中恢复过来。他把那些纸张放回盒子里，关上盒子把它放回原位。

 

 

因为他在这里找自己的皮囊，整个屋子已经一团糟。他看着周围，有一种荒谬的想法想在离开把所有东西都收拾好——这个想法太荒唐了，他可没有时间来收拾屋子来隐藏盗窃的罪行，至少前门就会暴露一切。他得离开，而不是在这里收拾东西然后安灼拉就什么都发现不了。安灼拉总是会发现的，开弓已无回头箭。

 

 

格朗泰尔把皮囊叠成一小块，起身把它夹在胳膊下走向大门。他得会艾潘妮家，他要离开这里，他不能让安灼拉发现他在这里，人赃俱获——

 

 

他刚刚踏出门，就听见安灼拉车子熟悉的轰鸣。他只有那么一瞬骂了一声，查看四周自己有没有东西可以作为隐藏，但是安灼拉的车已经开过了山坡，太迟了，他已经看见了他，他当然看见了他，他的脑袋都撇到了一边，眉头皱起，脸上带着显而易见的困惑看着站在他家门前的格朗泰尔，他不知道他为什么会在这里。

 

 

格朗泰尔跌坐在门廊台阶上，将头埋在手里，他恨这个世界。

 

 

只过了一会儿，安灼拉把车停在车道里关掉了发动机，一切重归寂静。沉默环绕着他们，像是一只手扼住格朗泰尔的咽喉。

 

 

"你怎么来了？"安灼拉爬出车，这样问他，他听起来还挺高兴的，但一切都要变了。他走向格朗泰尔，来到他身边，这么近的距离格朗泰尔都可以看见他的动作和变化——安灼拉的视线落在门上，神情一瞬间从困惑变为了震惊于愤怒，"怎么——"

 

 

"我可以解释。" 他的声音虚弱无力。他要告诉他真相，他将不得不相信安灼拉，告诉他关于塞尔克的真相，向上天祈祷他不会大笑骂他神经病说他是个骗子。他希望他会理解，会让格朗泰尔留着他的皮囊，但安灼拉脸上的愤怒让他的表情从温和欢迎变成了某种严峻锋利的东西，这一切愈发的不可能。

 

 

"发生什么了？"他三步并作两步地走上台阶，检查门的状况，但是手在门上的碎木片那里犹豫半晌，他把手收回来，眼睛里愤怒在燃烧，"你还好吗？"

 

 

"我——什么？"

 

 

"有人闯进来了，"他走回格朗泰尔身边，和他一样坐在台阶上，“你是刚到吗？天，我不愿去想如果你到的时候他们还在这里会是什么后果。”

 

 

有人，安灼拉说，格朗泰尔不知道自己是该大笑还是应该埋头痛哭，也许该一起来。他看着安灼拉，他知道自己应该说出真相，他应该结束这个荒谬的游戏。但是他也知道安灼拉现在正盯着他，好像是在关心他一样，而不是讨厌他。他咽下喉咙里的肿块，努力开口：“我——我来的时候好像把他们吓跑了，我看见一个人沿着这条街跑走了，但是那个时候我没有想太多，直到我走近看见了门。”

 

 

"你来这里做什么？" 安灼拉语气里全然是关切，而不是指责，格朗泰尔觉得自己是那么的卑鄙，"我好不容易才从那堆沙子里出来但是你已经走了，我——"

 

 

“我得走，”格朗泰尔用手掌根按了按额头，每说出一个谎言几乎都要呛死他，他讨厌这样，他什么时候变得如此软弱？“我——你说不要让别人碰到你的钱包，所以我觉得我可以把它放在你家里——”他把钱包从口袋里拿出来递给安灼拉，安灼拉一言不发地接着然后把它放在自己大腿上，看着格朗泰尔，“然后我看见门这样——”

 

 

他知道自己该做什么，这将会是他这辈子所做过的最艰难的事情。安灼拉仍然在看着他，眼神柔和，充满同情，但他马上就会注意到躺在格朗泰尔身边台阶的皮囊。格朗泰尔深吸一口气，咬紧牙，抓起皮囊把它递给安灼拉：“我觉得他们可能是为这个来的，可能是我把他们吓跑的时候他们把它留在这里了。”每说一个字都像一把刀刺进他的心脏，没入他的皮肉将他剖开。

 

 

安灼拉瞪大眼睛，呼吸变得急促，他伸出手去，从格朗泰尔那里拿过了皮囊，格朗泰尔让他拿走了，然后再次将头埋进手里，努力平复呼吸。

 

 

这样最好了，他告诉自己，至少现在他的皮囊安全了。他自愿把它给了别人，它已经不会有降解的危险了。至少现在他给自己争取了更多时间，他会有更多时间想到办法怎么把它拿回来。

 

 

"谢谢。" 安灼拉小心翼翼地说，仿佛他知道格朗泰尔放弃了什么，仿佛他知道他这样做费了多大决心。他拿起皮囊站了起来，然后向格朗泰尔伸出手：“来吧，我们看看还有什么损失。”

 

 

格朗泰尔任凭安灼拉把自己拉起来，跟着他进了屋子，但他已经没有精力再去维持这个谎言了。他闭着嘴，什么话也没说，跟在安灼拉半步后，走过格朗泰尔给他留下的狼藉。

 

 

“天，这简直跟被洗劫了一样。”他低声叹道，一边看一边用手揉着额头。格朗泰尔不得不别过头去，内疚在心中堆积，压得他胸口疼痛。

 

 

安灼拉有条不紊地穿过屋子，仔细记录有什么被损坏了，还有有什么可能被偷了。然后他来到了卧室。看见格朗泰尔造成的狼藉他低低地发出受伤的哀鸣，径直走向衣柜，还有那个一开始装着皮囊的扁平盒子。

 

 

他跪在地板上，打开盖子，看到里面那些格朗泰尔放进去的文件，如释重负地松了气。“天，感谢上帝，”他伸手进去，把文件拿了出来，“但是……天啊，如果这是德纳第干的，如果他们想掩盖他们的罪行，那他们为什么把皮囊拿走把这些留下？”

 

 

格朗泰尔跪在安灼拉身边：“这个皮囊是我们仅有的证据。也许他们觉得没了它，我们的所有调查就都站不住脚了。”

 

 

“也许吧。”安灼拉勉强应道，摇了摇头。很久之后，他叹了口气，把盒子盖上：“起来吧，我们先出去，我得先报警，我们现在不该待在这儿。”

 

 

格朗泰尔又跟着他走出屋子，一起回到门廊那里，安灼拉靠在栏杆上拿出手机开始拨号。“要报警吗？”格朗泰尔静静地问，“根本没有东西被偷。”

 

 

“那不重要，但这事依旧是违法的，”他把手机搁在耳边，电话里弱小的铃声飘了出来，“我们得把这件事记录在案，等到我们有足够东西来采取行动的时候，这些都是证据。”

 

 

有人接了电话，安灼拉花了几分钟和对方讲了情况，告诉警方他们需要的一切细节。等他终于挂断电话的时候，他长长地叹了一口气，把头靠在柱子上，闭上眼睛。他看起来是那么的疲惫，都是因为格朗泰尔。“他们会派人来，”他说，依旧闭着眼，“要等一会儿。事后发现的失败抢劫对他们来说没那么紧急，我想。”他睁开眼，看向格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔费了好大劲才忍住没在他视线的重量下不安地扭动，“你要回家吗？艾潘妮不知道你被扯进什么事情了，她不会担心吗？”

 

 

她的确不知道，但是格朗泰尔摇头，拒绝回去。这都是他做的，他至少也得看着这件事被解决掉：“我能不能用一下你的手机，告诉她我现在在这里？”

 

 

安灼拉点头，把手机给了他，什么也没说。

 

 

他飞快地给艾潘妮发了条短信，上头写着：我在安灼拉家里，别担心。他握着手机，直到她回复：

 

 

我干嘛要担心？你们干什么了？

 

 

他皱起眉头，脸都红了，迅速把对话删掉然后近乎粗暴地把手机还给安灼拉：“谢谢。”

 

 

安灼拉疲惫地对他笑笑，现在他们只能等着警察过来，但是他也没有走回房里。最终，格朗泰尔重新坐在门廊台阶上，安灼拉仿佛如释重负一般，坐在他身边。

 

 

“我该向你道谢。”几分钟紧张的沉默后，他轻轻地说。

 

 

格朗泰尔几乎是被呛出尖锐苦涩的笑：“天哪，不用，别谢我。”

 

 

安灼拉侧过身看看，眉毛高高挑起仿佛在询问他。格朗泰尔花了许久才明白他是在问什么，他搜肠刮肚想回应他，因为他觉得自己不应该对安灼拉的感谢不予理睬。“我没有阻止他们，”过了许久他说，“我什么都没有做好。”

 

 

“你疯了吗？你救了这具皮囊！没了它我们什么也没有，你救了我们的整个项目！”

 

 

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛摇摇头。谢天谢地安灼拉 没有再说什么了，他只是闭上了嘴，他们之间重归寂静，看着太阳逐渐西沉，街道变得昏暗。“你今天开心吗？”

 

 

“挺好的。”格朗泰尔说，这个答案几乎没有经过大脑思考就蹦了出来，他自己都惊讶了。

 

 

安灼拉笑了，好像去海滩假日一开始就是他的主意一样：“真好，我觉得你和我们其他人一样都需要休息。”

 

 

"我真的不怎么需要。"

 

 

安灼拉笑得更开心了：“但我还是觉得这对你来说有好处。”

 

 

"那你呢？"

 

 

他的笑容变得有些懊恼："我这一整个礼拜都会从耳朵里掏出沙子了，不过我觉得对我来说也一样。古费拉克也一定会这么说。"

 

 

"我问的不是古费拉克。"

 

 

他轻声笑了，肩膀上的紧张感消失了许多，他显得更随意了一点："如果你告诉他们我也不会承认的，不过我觉得挺好的，就那样在阳光下花上一天时间，看着他们，每个人都玩得很开心。"

 

 

格朗泰尔想问他开不开心，但他这样似乎已经有些得寸进尺了。

 

 

他们就坐在那里，静静地交谈着，直到警察最后终于出现了。当安灼拉和跟警察说明情况的时候格朗泰尔在房里走了几圈，再次检查屋内的状况，但是当安灼拉提到当他到家的时候格朗泰尔已经到了这里，是他看见并组织了入侵者的，警察的注意力转向了格朗泰尔，他现在只想远远地逃开。

 

 

他曾经习惯撒谎的，这对塞尔克来说只是一种生存手段。但现在他感觉不一样了，比起自我保护他现在觉得撒谎更像是无耻地欺骗。他尽了最大努力在自己和那个警察说话的时候不要暴露自己。

 

 

“有什么线索的手我们会通知您的。”在道别的时候警察说，然后回到了他的警车上，安灼拉在他背后做了个鬼脸。

 

 

“我觉得他最后那句话大概就是警察版本的‘后会无期’了。”

 

 

格朗泰尔瞟了他一眼。“你觉得他们什么都找不到。”他这句话并不是一个问句，因为从安灼拉苦涩的语调还有塌下来的肩膀判断，一切已经足够明显了。他尽力让自己不要因此显得如释重负，因为如果警方真的找到了入侵者的证据，那只可能会指向格朗泰尔本人，还会给他招来数不清的他回答不了的问题。

 

 

安灼拉耸耸肩，看着远去的警车，脸上带着一种和他格格不入的神情。格朗泰尔认识安灼拉的时间不长，但安灼拉总是那么明亮充满激情，信念坚定。但现在他看起来是那么的消极厌世，这不对。看见他这样格朗泰尔胸间泛起一种不知名的苦涩，他走到安灼拉身边。

 

 

安灼拉叹口气，揉了一下额头。“抢劫未遂，什么都没丢，除了大门什么损失都没有。他们的确会调查这个案子，但我知道他们肯定还会有更重要的案子要办。这个就只会被压在那些底下，日子一长，什么线索都找不到了。”他好像想起了什么，又重新回到了自己原来的状态，挺直了背，用手又揉了一下脑袋，摇摇头，“不过没关系，我们知道幕后黑手是谁了，他们还干过比这还糟糕一万倍的事，我们应该把注意力放在调查偷猎的事情上，把他们绳之以法。这只不过是我们可以用到我们的项目里证明他们的罪行的又一个证据，如果他们不是要掩盖罪行，他们又为什么要偷皮囊呢？”

 

 

“我不知道。”格朗泰尔喃喃，他没法看着他。

 

 

“谢谢你留下来陪我，我很感激，”安灼拉把手放在他的肩上，轻轻压了一下，“不过你现在是不是想回去了？”

 

 

他是该回去了。但他现在还想着屋内他给安灼拉屋子留下的一片狼藉，它们还等着人去清理，他没办法让安灼拉一个人面对它然后自己一走了之。他是没法承认真相，但是他至少可以帮他收拾自己的残局。"我可以留下来的，需要我帮你收拾里面吗？"

 

 

安灼拉笑了，惊讶而喜悦，这笑容已经回答了他，所以格朗泰尔跟着他走进屋子里，目光小心翼翼地从门上碎木渣上移开，因为一看到它他的心就立马被内疚压满。

 

 

安灼拉先收拾起居室，他们之间的寂静比先前要轻松多了，偶尔还会聊上两句。好一会儿，这个房子看起来更像一个家了，而不是被龙卷风席卷过境了一样。他从厨房开始，努力假装出自己根本不知道东西到底应该放在那里因为最开始就是他把它们弄出来的。

 

 

其他地方收拾完了之后，他们一起到了卧室。格朗泰尔坐在地上，把他一开始拿出来揉乱扔在地上的纸张重新整理好，把该让安灼拉自己整理更好的东西递给他。

 

 

他们传递盒子和文件的时候手偶尔碰着了一下，两下，第三次的时候安灼拉犹豫了一下，看着格朗泰尔。

 

 

格朗泰尔脸红了，他不知道他是什么意思，还是他做了什么事情惹他生气了。他把那堆旧收据塞进安灼拉手里，然后把手收回来。

 

 

"我——"安灼拉开口，然后又叹了口气。

 

 

格朗泰尔僵硬地等着他继续，但是他没有。过了很久格朗泰尔终于皱着眉抬头看他： "怎么了"

 

 

"有一件事我想做很久了。" 安灼拉把手里的东西放在一边，就放在刚刚格朗泰尔把它们拿起来给他的地方。格朗泰尔眉头皱得更紧了。

 

 

"再休息一天？"

 

 

安灼拉勾起嘴角："不是，虽然古费拉克肯定也会说那对我有好处。"

 

 

"那——" 格朗泰尔说，此时安灼拉靠了过来。

 

 

他动作不快，只是慢慢地靠近，一只手撑在格朗泰尔腰边的地毯上，慢慢地缩短他们之间的距离。格朗泰尔愣在那里，心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，呼吸变得急促。他被困在了那里，就像受惊吓的动物一样一动也不动。

 

 

当他们离得很近的时候，安灼拉看着他，他的眼睛好像是在询问格朗泰尔，但是格朗泰尔根本不知道他问的到底是什么，更别说回答了。但是安灼拉盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，轻轻点了点头，仿佛他已经得到答案。他将一只手放在格朗泰尔后颈上，在他震惊的时候稳住他，然后缩短了他们之间最后的距离，将唇轻轻压在格朗泰尔的嘴唇上。

 

 

格朗泰尔仿佛被冻在了那里，一动也不能动，心脏像电钻一样在胸口轰鸣。他的肺都疼了，但他已然忘记如何呼吸。安灼拉温暖的唇正靠在他的唇上，温暖的鼻息轻轻扑打在他的脸颊上，温暖的手指按在他的后颈上。

 

 

时间从他们身边溜走，折磨仿佛没有尽头。然后安灼拉靠了回去，连同他唇间的温暖，眉毛皱起："我是不是——"

 

 

格朗泰尔扑上前去，拽住安灼拉的衬衫将他们的唇再次按在了一起，追逐着那一抹温暖。安灼拉呼吸不稳地回应着他，一只手轻轻地摸着他的头发，好像这样做就可以抚慰他，然后用舌头顶着格朗泰尔的唇缝。

 

 

格朗泰尔一时无法呼吸，他潜意识不允许他索要更多，但是在他张开嘴呼吸的时候，安灼拉抓住这个时机，牢牢固定住他的脖子，嘴紧紧压在格朗泰尔的嘴上，舌头闯了进去，黏滑而兴奋的舌将他撬开，他几乎溺死在那里。

 

 

他用两只手牢牢扶住安灼拉的脸，觉得整个大海的水都拍在自己的脑袋上，让他惊恐无比，无法呼吸。他曾经亲吻过别人，也被别人亲吻过，但是在他们种族中，激情本身是件更加简单的事情，就像满足饥饿一样。但这个，这就好像一种需求，像是要把他消耗殆尽，他无法抗拒，这种感觉格朗泰尔无法称其为愉悦，但他爬上了安灼拉的大腿，想要离他更近，想要满足那种需求。

 

 

安灼拉突然朝后倾去，惊讶地发出了声，肩膀直直撞到墙上。格朗泰尔怕他伤着了自己，但他还在格朗泰尔嘴边微笑，双手稳稳地握住他。他们之间的呼吸声粗重而急促，就好像潜水半个小时后才呼吸到第一口新鲜空气一般，格朗泰尔猛地抽回，紧紧盯着他，他的手还握着安灼拉的脸，他努力要回想起该怎么靠自己呼吸。

 

 

安灼拉冲他眨着眼睛，慢慢地笑了。格朗泰尔希望他说些什么，但他似乎能这样看着他，静静地冲着他微笑便已心满意足，所以格朗泰尔觉得开口说话的重任落在了他的肩上。

 

 

他现在几乎还坐在安灼拉的大腿上，他慢慢地从那上头挪下来，坐在地毯上直到他们再没有身体接触，他的脸都红透了。他们之间现在隔着几寸的距离，"我得走了，" 他说，他的眼睛还盯着自己的膝盖。他没法看向安灼拉。

 

 

"你可以留下的。”

 

 

“我得走了，”他用手擦了把脸，他现在都还不能正常地呼吸，“艾潘妮会担心的。”

 

 

她不会，她说的够清楚了。一开始告诉她的目的就是不让她担心，但安灼拉非常善良地没有提出来。

 

 

安灼拉看起来像是想说些什么，欲言又止。格朗泰尔等着他开口，但他只是点点头，说："那就别让她担心了，谢谢你留下来帮我。"

 

 

格朗泰尔没办法坚持住了，因为他更本没有帮忙，他只是让一切都变得更糟。因为他安灼拉现在才坐在卧室地板上，看起来是那么疲惫而憔悴。当面对无法面对的事情时，他做了和其他塞尔克一样的选择。

 

 

他逃了。

 

 

他回到艾潘妮家的时候，艾潘妮正在厨房做着什么闻起来就很不错的东西，但现在一想到食物他只恶心得想吐。他冲进屋子里的时候她转过头来瞟了他一眼，只一眼她立马把炉子关上走到他身边："发生了什么？"

 

 

格朗泰尔在沙发上坐下，将头埋进手里，他没有说话，花了好一会儿平复他那支离破碎气息不稳的呼吸，然后说："我亲了他。" 透过双手这句话听起来含糊不清，但这可是艾潘妮，她当然会明白。

 

 

她飞快地倒吸一口气，在他身边坐下："为什么？"

 

 

"他先亲了我，我喜欢那样而且那时候我脑子不清楚然后——天哪。"

 

 

艾潘妮什么也没说，她太安静了。过了许久，“我告诉过你，”她终于开口，这句话某种程度上透着悲伤，又带着警告的意味，“我告诉你这会发生的不是吗？我说过你不能和人类混在一起还不被他们同化，他们在改变你，你最后会变成不是你的东西，我告诉过你，格朗泰尔，我警告过你。”

 

 

"我知道。" 他吼了回去，那声音更像是一只走投无路的动物在绝望地挣扎。

 

 

艾潘妮盯着他，盯了好一会儿，然后重重叹了口气。她靠在沙发上，把他拉向自己。"我很抱歉。" 她说，从语气中可以听出她是真心的。

 

 

格朗泰尔任凭她将他拉进怀抱中，让她环住自己，把自己的脸按在她的肩上。他在她的怀里颤抖着，等他终于能够动起来的时候，他回搂住了她。

 

 

"那你爱他吗？"

 

 

"不，不，"他自己都没想到自己的反应会这么激烈，"我只是想要他。"

 

 

她只是又叹了口气，再揉了一把他的头发：“小心点，格朗泰尔。心很容易就迷失的，而且找回它比拿回皮囊要难得多。”

 

 

他不爱安灼拉。他不爱。那只是一种欲望。

 

 

但这难道还不够糟糕吗？


	11. Chapter 11

第二天晚上他们还要开会时还会见面。当格朗泰尔和艾潘妮一踏进大门，缪尚里几乎炸开了锅，这不难猜出是为什么。当他们走到ABC朋友会常用的那块地时，所有人都在谈论着安灼拉家被人闯入还企图行窃。这一切都让格朗泰尔不安，他想逃走，跑得越远越好，但是他紧紧抓住艾潘妮的胳膊，保持前进，强迫自己微笑，朝向他们挥手的若李和博须埃走过去。

 

 

“你真的单枪匹马打跑了那群入侵者？”若李兴奋地询问道，还仔仔细细检查他周身以看他有没有受伤。

 

 

格朗泰尔摇摇头坐在那把空闲的椅子上看向艾潘妮期望她能救救他，但是艾潘妮已经走开了，正低头和公白飞说这话。“我只是把他们吓跑了。”他讨厌这样一遍又一遍复述自己的谎言，他就应该抓起皮囊就跑，管安灼拉他妈的会怎么想。那样总比现在这样简单多了，现在每个人看着他都把他当个英雄似的在欣赏，只有他自己知道事情的真相完全相反。

 

 

“你救了那具皮囊，”安灼拉在前头开了口，声音大到全部人都听得到，格朗泰尔缩了一下，不敢抬头对上安灼拉的眼睛，“没有它我们所有的努力都功亏一篑。”

 

 

格朗泰尔试图转移话题，至少让他们别再讨论这个让他羞愧内疚得想钻到地底，但是每个人都想谈他是多么的勇敢，或者他们对他是多么的钦佩。第一次，他终于明白了人类对酒精的渴望，他希望自己现在就可以溺死在酒精里，也许到了那时，他才能镇定地面对这些赞美，而不是像现在这样每听上一句，内疚的刀锋就在他体内更深一分。

 

 

最终大家都安静了下来，会议得以正常进行。对格朗泰尔来说这简直是莫大的解脱。从安灼拉嘴里说出的，不论是对他的赞赏，还是对闯入者身份的猜测，都只让格朗泰尔的不安加更许多。但至少现在，安灼拉在他们面前斗志昂扬地演讲，每个人的注意力都集中在安灼拉身上，格朗泰尔终于在没有那么多问题的压迫下得以自由呼吸。

 

 

安灼拉招手让古费拉克上来时，格朗泰尔警觉地看着他们，看着古费拉克歪嘴笑道：“朋友们，先不要太激动，不过我觉得我找到了德纳第的地址。”

 

 

许多人开始窃窃私语，格朗泰尔立刻坐直了身子，好像有人狠狠往他胸口踹上了一脚把他肺里所有的空气都挤了出去。他们就住在镇子的另一边，古费拉克说，至少他们现在所掌握的证据表明他们在那里，现在他们已经有了他们的地址，他们离发掘出最后的证据只差最后一步，然后他们就可以将它呈现给警方，并且提出诉讼。

 

 

“你在想什么？”公白飞问道，其他人点头，因为这太明显了，即使是格朗泰尔也看得出来，安灼拉正在脑海里制定计划。

 

 

安灼拉的手指不住地敲打着电脑，神情专注。“我们真正需要的证据就在那栋房子里，”很久之后他说，“我们得进去，然后才能知道在那里发生了什么。”

 

 

“还要闯进去？”公白飞皱眉问，“你知道如果我们因为擅闯民居被逮捕，这对我们的工作没有一点好处。”

 

 

安灼拉摇摇头：“不是闯入。如果他们是在卖皮囊的话，他们肯定要把它们卖给别人，对不对？我们可以假扮成买家，然后要求他们向我们展示他们的商品，我们还可以带着录音机把整个过程录下来。到那时如果我们手头上能有证明他们犯罪的录音，警察署肯定不会再无视我们了。”

 

 

“给他们下圈套！”古费拉克拍手尖叫，他看起来兴奋极了，“哇哦，这太有趣了，我们要一起上吗？”

 

 

安灼拉不悦地摇头：“如果我们一窝蜂地全出现在他们家门口，我们可能会惊扰到他们。我觉得两个就足够了，两个人进到屋子里，其他人可以对他们的邻居进行调查，询问他们的情况。我们现在已经知道了要在哪里集中搜索，应该更小心点才是。”

 

“你打算带谁去？”热安问他，毫无疑问安灼拉肯定会是这两人中的一个。

 

 

格朗泰尔这个时候正在走神，如果他尚处于最佳状态的话，他肯定从一开始就能预见到这个结果。相反，当安灼拉抬起头，视线跨过满是人的桌椅和他交汇之时他还是被惊吓到了。他这才意识到他在想什么，这让他惊得说不出话来，只能像个傻子一样，呆呆地看着安灼拉。

 

 

“怎么样？”安灼拉温和地问，嘴角轻轻翘起，“看起来这是唯一选择了，你今天可是我们的大功臣，怎么样？你愿意和我一起去吗？”

 

 

如果安灼拉就直接拍板宣布格朗泰尔要和他一起去，而且没有其他争辩的余地的话，这肯定会简单多了。这样更糟，他给他选择，逼他同意。安灼拉看着他，温和地，坚定地，脸上还带着微笑，让他感觉他们相比起相距二十步要近上许多，格朗泰尔已然忘记要怎么拒绝他。

 

 

他点点头，当他这么做的时候，脑子里还相出了一连串的回答，但是当安灼拉这样看着他，好像世界上只有他们两人，那成片的桌子和其他人都不复存在的时候，他什么话也说不出来。“当然。”当他终于找回自己的声音时，他说，即使那声音嘶哑得不像他自己。

 

 

艾潘妮在人群中转身看向他，等着他的回应，但是她看着他的眼神不只是不同意，还有警告。而且他知道，他知道她所说的所有在人类中生活会怎样改变他的事情都是真的，他依稀记得自己唇上安灼拉的温度来证明，但是他觉得自己像是被裹挟在潮水之中，他无法看清周身情况，也无法逃离。

 

 

当他给出回答的时候她的表情暗了些许，不过其他人看起来到对此毫不诧异。安灼拉本人也许是有点惊讶的，他微微挑起眉，笑容变得更加明亮，整个人似乎都松了一口气。考虑到格朗泰尔几乎是逃一般地离开他家，格朗泰尔觉得自己没资格指责他。

 

 

“很好，”安灼拉说，仿佛一切都已经定下来了，“我们待会再做关于和他们见面的安排。艾潘妮，你曾经和他们有过联系，能帮我们引荐一下吗？”

 

 

艾潘妮转身看向他，她现在被背朝格朗泰尔，他看不见她的表情，但是仅从她肩膀和背部的紧张上，或以及突然一滞，就可以读出她的情绪。“不。”她最后回答道，仿佛这个问题极其疯狂，因为它的确是这样。

 

 

安灼拉皱起眉：“只是引荐一下，他们肯定愿意——”

 

 

“他们不会信的，他们不可能会信我的，我当时和他们不欢而散，我一在他们面前露面他们就会怀疑，如果你们要我引荐他们也会怀疑你们，”格朗泰尔听出了她没说出口的原因，他们偷了我的皮囊，欺骗我，背叛我，他们永远也不会相信塞尔克会背叛自己的同类与他们同谋，“抱歉，但是真的，你们就作为陌生人直接走上去和他们谈都比要我引荐好得多。”

 

 

格朗泰尔希望他能再坚持一下，或者在这个问题上多讨论一下，但安灼拉只是若有所思地哼了一声，点点头：“好的，我们待会再来解决这个问题，但还是谢谢你，”他的目光与格朗泰尔的相撞，轻轻抬起了头，“格朗泰尔，你介意坐过来我们一起制定计划吗？其他人可以找搭档，分配每个小组负责的地区去做调查”

 

 

大家纷纷起身寻找搭档，房间里充满了低语和椅子在地板上摩擦的拖拉声。格朗泰尔也站了起来，来到安灼拉坐的桌子边，艰难得像是在粘稠的糖浆中游泳，每一步都是那么地慢而且艰难，没每走一步他们之间的距离都好像更远了一些，他可能永远也无法跨过这段距离了，直到最后，他突然发现自己站在安灼拉身边，周围的人离他们是那么地遥远。

 

 

安灼拉微笑着把身边的椅子踢出来让格朗泰尔坐下：“你觉得怎么样？如果我们没有中间人介绍去接近他们，他们有没有可能会信我们？”

 

 

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，摇了一下头，安灼拉怎么会觉得他会有答案。“我不了解他们，这很难说，但是如果他们在干非法交易，我觉得他们应该会特别谨慎。”

 

 

安灼拉点点头，轻哼一声以示同意，眯起眼睛呈思索状。“那蒙巴纳斯呢？我们所掌握有关他的证据足够说服他，我们最直接的证据就是针对他的——你觉得他会不会愿意引荐我们，让别人来当替罪羊？”

 

 

“没准？”格朗泰尔又摇了一下头，关于蒙巴纳斯他了解得不比德纳第更多，“但是如果他不同意的话，我们就已经亮出了底牌，而且会在我们搜集到我们需要的证据前给他们逃走的机会。”

 

 

安灼拉将手指放在他的嘴前，眼神锐利而兴奋：“他们总是有机会逃走的，但我觉得我们可以采取一些措施将风险降到最低。”

 

 

“你不会想要我去干这事吧，”格朗泰尔问到，缩回椅子上，不是很确定地看着安灼拉，“要我去说服他？恐吓人的活我可干不来。”

 

 

有什么东西引得安灼拉眼角起了笑纹，轻轻笑了出来，但只一会儿他就恢复常态摇摇头，但他还是冲着格朗泰尔微笑，仿佛他做了什么很有趣的事情一样。“不，如果你不想的话就不用你，我觉得巴阿雷可以，他长得挺吓人的，也许公白飞也行，他可以用律师术语淹死人，这也挺吓人的。”

 

 

公白飞和往常一样坐在附近，虽然不是像以前一样和安灼拉坐在一张桌子上。听见自己的名字他抬起头，格朗泰尔用余光可以看见他飞快地朝他们这边看了一眼。“我们在讨论调查的事情，制定计划，”他轻轻点了一下头，这时格朗泰尔才看到艾潘妮就坐在他身边。当他疑惑的目光看向她的时候，艾潘妮皱起了眉头，坐立不安，也许她想逃走但是失败了。“不过如果我们负责那片区域的话，我当然不介意帮你们用上帝和司法体系的正义来威慑他。”

 

 

安灼拉点头以表示认同，注意力重新集中在格朗泰尔身上，尽管格朗泰尔现在还一直看着显得十分窘困的艾潘妮。“嘿，”安灼拉说，使得格朗泰尔重新看着自己，他笑了，“我觉得我们三个应该也能行，如果你不愿意去说服他的话，”那微笑又柔和了许多，显得更亲密了一些，格朗泰尔忍不住不安地移动瞟着四周看是不是有人注意到了他们，“不过我们依旧欢迎你加入，我认为你有能力变得比你想得更吓人。”你有能力可以把恐吓人这事做得比你想象得好

 

 

格朗泰尔摇头，安灼拉也就任凭话题被转移到别的事情上。他们这张桌子附近有着一种挥之不去的活动感，人们时不时过来找安灼拉谈话，不一会儿来的人就又换了一拨。格朗泰尔就坐在那里，觉得自己的存在十分尴尬，但又不知道找什么理由离开。艾潘妮还在和公白飞深入谈论着什么，若李和博须埃在缪尚另一边和一个格朗泰尔见过一两次但是从来没有被正式介绍过的女孩聊着天，。他找不到借口离开，也找不到哪里可以躲一躲。

 

 

夜幕降临，会议也接近尾声，格朗泰尔到了最后也没有很注意对他们还要说什么。离开似乎成了一个绝佳的借口。他从安灼拉的桌边溜走，来到艾潘妮那边，然后听见公白飞问艾潘妮介不介意他陪她走回家，公白飞的脸上带着一抹绯红，眼睛里充满希望。格朗泰尔踟躇了一下，他们之间的距离已经足够他不打扰到他们还可以听见他们的对话，然后艾潘妮犹豫地给了他肯定答复，格朗泰尔转身离开了他们。

 

 

会议正式结束了，缪尚里的人也很快地走了。若李、博须埃和那个女孩一起走向大门，他们的手都搂着她的腰，她可能因为什么事情笑得合不拢嘴。珂赛特在柜台那里点咖啡打包带走，马吕斯在她身边，但现在几乎只有安灼拉和格朗泰尔被留在在他们常驻的那堆椅子当中了。安灼拉在把他们摆放整齐，恢复正常的样子，所以格朗泰尔去帮了他，因为如果他什么都不说就直接这样离开有点太不礼貌了。

 

 

他们把桌椅都摆放整齐后，安灼拉摇摇头，把没剪的碎发甩回正常的地方，转向格朗泰尔。他现在没有在笑了，不像刚才那样，神情严肃而坚定，视线在格朗泰尔脸上停留了太久，然后才朝缪尚大门歪歪头："愿意陪我一起走走吗？"

 

 

格朗泰尔盯着他，声音在嗓子里含糊不清：“为什么？”

 

 

安灼拉似乎是笑了，嘴角些微上扬：“因为我们都是往一个方向？如果你想的话我也可以晚几分钟再走，但好像没那个必要。”

 

 

格朗泰尔皱着眉摇头说：“是没必要。”

 

 

“那就好，”安灼拉点头，果断朝大门走去，格朗泰尔别无选择，只能跟着他。

 

 

一开始几个街区，安灼拉很安静，似乎是在沉思。格朗泰尔走在他的身边，由衷地感激着这份平静，但是安灼拉不可避免地会打破这份平静，而且比格朗泰尔希望的早许多。

 

 

他们出商业区，安灼拉清清嗓子："我想问你些东西，如果你不介意的话。"

 

 

格朗泰尔低头看着脚下的人行道，他们的速度出奇地匹配，即使他们的步长不尽相同："关于昨晚。"

 

 

安灼拉又安静了很久，格朗泰尔只能听见他呼吸的声音，他不知道是不是自己的回应出乎他的意料："是的，你可以拒绝。"

 

 

格朗泰尔几乎笑了出来。他什么时候拒绝过安灼拉呢？真的有人能拒绝他吗？他整个人就像海洋上的风暴一样，猛烈而狂热，按照它自己的意愿将其他人推向它想要的地方，你所能做的也只有随波逐流，等到最后看自己终究会前往何方："你问吧。"

 

 

他不知道安灼拉有没有注意到自己并没有答应一定会回答。

 

 

安灼拉毫无预兆地停下脚步。格朗泰尔向前走了两步，等了一会儿发现他并没有要跟上来的意思也停了下来，叹了口气，转身朝向他。安灼拉的目光探究似的固定在他身上，脸上的笑容再次消失，面无表情，除了紧皱的眉头和坚定的嘴角没有什么能暴露出他此刻的所思所想。"我们还好吗？"

 

 

格朗泰尔揉了一把脸。他们什么时候成了“我们”了？他为什么没有发现？ "当然。"

 

 

看起来安灼拉在等待更多的回答。当他没有得到那些时候，他继续问："你昨天走得很突然，我知道你不想让艾潘妮担心，但是——"

 

 

“你没有逼我做任何我不想做的事情。”他不知道该怎么向他解释是那欲望本身令他困惑不已。他多希望自己可以撒谎，撒谎对他来说从来不是一件难事，只要可以保护塞尔克的秘密安全无虞，但现在这些谎言就如同鱼线，鱼钩已经深深扎进他的皮肉里，不管怎样挣扎他都无法从它们之间挣脱出来。他只能选择说实话。

 

 

安灼拉看起来先是惊讶，然后是惊喜："我还能再做一次吗？"

 

 

"也许。" 格朗泰尔叹了口气，因为这也是实话。他让安灼拉吻了自己一次，他不知道有什么理由拒绝他的第二次。如果他这样做了，他肯定可以更成功地控制住自己。

 

 

但他没有预料到安灼拉会这么快地就付诸行动，他就站在街边朝着格朗泰尔走过来，渐渐缩短他们之间的距离，直到他好像就应该离他这么近一样。

 

 

格朗泰尔屏住呼吸，胸口逐渐紧绷，但是他没法从安灼拉身上移开视线，没法从那严肃坚定的面孔上移开，感受到他的手已经放在了自己的脖颈上，身体逐渐靠近。

 

 

他看起来似乎是在犹豫，但是格朗泰尔不相信安灼拉会对什么抱有那种不确定的态度。他在等，他突然意识到，他在给他机会开口，他等他开口拒绝。

 

 

格朗泰尔有千万个理由去那样做，首当其冲的就是来自艾潘妮的警告，和人类走得太近会改变他的本性，不论他怎样抗拒，但是当安灼拉离他如此之近，他都可以感受到他的鼻息，还可以嗅到属于缪尚的咖啡的清苦的味道时，所有理由都消失了。

 

 

格朗泰尔凑了过去，缩短他们之间最后一丝距离，将安灼拉的呼吸尽数吞入口中。他几乎是凭本能地在行动，靠得更近，一只手捉住安灼拉的腰，另一只手向上，插进对方的发中。

 

 

他们还在镇子中心，就站在街道中央。但是现在安灼拉粗糙黏腻的舌在他的唇上摩挲半晌又离开，似乎是在等着他的回应，格朗泰尔已顾不了更多。

 

 

从格朗泰尔喉咙中轻轻传来一声挣扎般的呻吟，安灼拉打破了这个吻，将他们的额头靠在一起，不住地喘息着，虽然他们现在还能站在这里："这还会让你再逃走吗？"

 

 

对于这个问题格朗泰尔撒谎可不比刚才更轻易："不一定。"

 

 

这句话让安灼拉抿起嘴。这不是因为生气，更像是下定决心。

 

 

格朗泰尔完了。

 

 

不过安灼拉没有再吻他，只是用手捉住他的手，然后肘部夹住他的胳膊，领着他继续向前走回家：“如果你叫我停下的话，我会停下的。”

 

 

格朗泰尔扬起嘴角微笑，不过在那其中并没有多少笑意：“我知道的，你不用再提醒我，我不会忘的。”

 

 

安灼拉点了一下头，什么也没说，仿佛那样便已足够，然后他们在和开始时完全不同的静默中走完了这段路。


	12. Chapter 12

几天后，当艾潘妮从房间里出来的时候，格朗泰尔正在厨房里做煎蛋，小心翼翼生怕再把它搞砸了。艾潘妮不像以前那样睡眼惺忪穿着睡衣就溜达出来，而是穿戴得整整齐齐，头发梳得一丝不乱。趁着她在走道上穿鞋的时候，格朗泰尔跑出厨房看着她，“你去哪？”

 

 

艾潘妮做了个鬼脸，把运动鞋的鞋舌头拉直：“我去调查，今天轮到我们了，至少他是这么跟我说的。我觉得应该早点出发，省得待会儿太热了。”

 

 

他的蛋还在锅里滋滋作响，她警告地瞪了他一眼，为他居然留着热锅在那里人却跑到这边来了，但什么都没有现在这事重要，如果蛋卷烧焦了他也可以把它倒了重做。 "你和公白飞。"

 

 

她不耐烦地叹了口气，系紧鞋带："不要那样看着我。"

 

 

"我看你的方式和往常没有什么不同。"

 

 

“你那时就在那里，你看到那时是什么样子。所有人都在组队，如果被别人邀请了我总不能拒绝，”她站直身子又瞪了他一眼，“又或者你同意和安灼拉一起去就只是因为你真的那么想去监视我为之工作过的人吗？”

 

 

他什么也没说。过了一会儿，她将这沉默视为默认然后点了一下头。“不要多想，我都是被逼的。”

 

 

他还没傻到再多说话。当他转身回到厨房去处理那个已经糊了的蛋的时候他眼角余光瞥见艾潘妮准备出门。他忍不住想起他从来不知道艾潘妮会让自己被别人逼着干什么事情。

 

 

*

 

 

艾潘妮还没有回来，而格朗泰尔已经用了大半箱鸡蛋，终于做出了一个外边没焦内心也不至于没熟的煎蛋。这时电话铃响了。

 

 

他皱起眉，想无视掉它，但是艾潘妮现在在外面，他忍不住担心她可能遇上麻烦，毕竟这个镇子上有那么多对她不友好的人类。

 

 

他接了电话，将话筒夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，把煎蛋从锅里取出放进盘子里："喂？"

 

 

电话对面片刻沉默，只有电流噼啪的声音，然后响起了一个他能听出来的人声："格朗泰尔？是你吗？"

 

 

"呃，反正不是艾潘妮，"他用叉子切下一块煎蛋塞进嘴里。这可以算得上他今天早上做出来的最好的东西，但艾潘妮的煎蛋还是更好，这使他眉头皱紧了几分，"我不知道你还能觉得是谁。"

 

 

"我猜也是，你现在忙吗？"

 

 

"我在吃饭。"

 

 

"你十五分钟内能吃完吗？"

 

 

他对着那个令人失望的煎蛋叹了口气，然后把它推到盘子边缘：“可能吧，我们要去哪？”

 

 

“德纳第那儿，”安灼拉的声音里透着兴奋，就像引吭高歌的钢琴琴弦一样，“我和巴阿雷今早和蒙巴纳斯谈过了，他答应了，我们现在就去，趁着现在他对巴阿雷的拳头印象犹新还不会变卦。”

 

 

“听起来挺有故事的。”格朗泰尔又切了一块更大的塞进嘴里，毕竟现在他是要填饱肚子补充营养不是品尝味道。

 

 

"去的路上我再和你说，你十五分钟内能吃完吗？"

 

 

"五分钟就行。"

 

 

“那好。”安灼拉说完挂掉了电话，就留着电流噼啪声刺激他的耳膜。

 

 

格朗泰尔把话筒放回原位，几口消灭了那个煎蛋。他把盘子搁进洗碗池，打开自来水把它浸在那里，至少艾潘妮回来之后就不用再这样做了，然后他在厨房里留了张纸条以防她担心，飞速穿好衣服，这一切都没花上五分钟，然后他开始等待。

 

 

等待安灼拉到来的过程让他有点后悔自己刚才应该慢一点的，然后现在他就只能坐在那里，一分一秒地数着时间，努力不要被自己脑袋里的想法逼疯。他感到兴奋，因为现在他们终于有机会取得进展了，还有些许紧张，以及愤怒，因为他想到德纳第夫妇就是使他的同类们遭受那么多痛苦的根源。他还不由自主地担心，万一德纳第夫妇意料到他们并不是真的想买他们的东西，或者蒙巴纳斯会提醒他们，虽然现在看起来巴阿雷的恐吓行动非常成功。

 

 

仿佛过了一个小时，他才听见安灼拉的车到达的声音，还有他走路时鞋子和地面的摩擦声，然后他才敲响大门。格朗泰尔已经觉得累了，虽然他只不过是吃完早餐然后坐在那里等待。他走到门口，一把打开大门，看见安灼拉紧张的笑容："准备好了吗？"

 

 

格朗泰尔觉得他大概不是在问他是不是穿好了衣服鞋子或者有没有带钥匙，不过答案都一样。他点点头，锁上门。

 

 

“巴阿雷和蒙巴纳斯在一起，以确保他不会再节外生枝。他准备给德纳第打电话，我们半个小时后在他们的地方见面。”

 

 

“好的，”格朗泰尔说，“我们走吧。”

 

 

*

 

 

格朗泰尔不知道自己希望德纳第的家看起来会是什么样子——也许和蒙巴纳斯家一样破烂——但实际上，它干净整洁，甚至还普通得毫不起眼。

 

 

安灼拉敲了敲门，他们立刻就把门打开了，脸上带着过于刻意的笑容，而眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意。安灼拉表现得仿佛没有注意到任何不妥的地方，只是礼貌地点点头，以作招呼，然后走了进去。格朗泰尔跟在他后边，进门的时候不得不和德纳第夫人擦身而过，这一点接触都让他感到汗毛倒竖。

 

 

从屋里没有迹象能够表明他们偷窃并在黑市贩卖塞尔克皮囊，不过之后格朗泰尔意识到他也不可能能看出来。毕竟如果他们真的那么不小心，肯定早就被警察找上门了。

 

 

安灼拉走在他前面，在德纳第先生对他的傻笑还有阿谀奉承开始警觉的时候回答德纳第的问题，使话题一直在谈生意的范围内不要跑题。格朗泰尔觉得这肯定是谈生意的一种必要手段，否则他们不会一直这样，尤其当他们说的话显然不是真心话时。但这个过程只让格朗泰尔不耐烦，他想向他们尖叫，向他们亮出自己的利爪。

 

 

“在深入谈之前，我们想先看看货。”安灼拉说，语气平淡而肯定，仿佛他每天都在干这事一样，格朗泰尔瞟了他一眼，他冲德纳第夫妇微笑的时候，那笑容浅淡而锐利，“我们得先看才能知道那个价钱值不值得，不然也不好定价，您这里现在有吗？”

 

 

"当然，当然，"德纳第先生回答道，依旧过于礼貌且不诚恳，“我们没有把货都放在这里，你明白的，海边潮湿的空气对皮毛有害，但是我们这里有一样专供展示，你可以从它看出我们的货的质量到底怎样。”

 

 

"我明白，你当然也明白，我们只有先看到货才能做交易。"

 

 

德纳第先生开个玩笑，说安灼拉真是个小心谨慎的商人，格朗泰尔觉得他大概是在奉承他，但是他的话只让他想让他得到应有的惩罚。如果安灼拉绷紧的嘴角也是生命暗示的话，德纳第的话对他大概也有同样影响。

 

 

他们跟着德纳第夫妇进了一个房间，据他们所说这是他们的办公室。他们站在那里等着他们大费周章地取出了一个盒子，炫耀般地打开它。他们肩并肩站立，距离近到几乎靠在了一起，格朗泰尔不知道这是不是安灼拉刻意的，他是想提醒他不是一个人，但现在只有他在身边才能提醒他不要展示出自己由衷的愤怒。

 

 

盒子里的东西被纸包着，德纳第夫人小心翼翼地把纸从边缘揭开，仿佛她要打开的不只是毛皮而是什么无价之宝。格朗泰尔设想她那种表现出来的小心翼翼可能也只是为了做生意有好处。

 

 

她把那副毛皮从盒子里取出，高高举起让它完全展示出来。格朗泰尔下意识地倒吸一口气捉住安灼拉的胳膊。他认识那副皮囊，天哪，他像熟悉自己的一部分一样熟悉那副皮囊上的花纹，这是艾潘妮的皮囊，他紧紧抓住安灼拉的胳膊，因为这是唯一让能够保持站立的东西。

 

 

“看起来你喜欢你看到的东西。”德纳第先生评价道，这不是疑问，他笑了。格朗泰尔内心有一部分，属于大海的那一部分，在思考他从他们手里抢过艾潘妮的皮囊就跑的可能性是多少，他得以跑出大门在他们捉住他之前跑远的概率又有多大。

 

 

幸运的是安灼拉还在他身边，因为他现在已经没办法控制住自己，表现得像一个正常人类一样。安灼拉将手轻轻地放在他的手上，但是他对德纳第夫妇的微笑却和格朗泰尔的一样紧绷。德纳第们还没有意识到这意味着他很愤怒。"我们可以再仔细看看吗？"他期待地朝他们伸出手。

 

 

德纳第夫人把皮囊递了过来。安灼拉接过它，一只手轻轻抚过那浓密的皮毛，意义不明地哼了几声，转身把它递给格朗泰尔。“你觉得怎么样？”他问道，仿佛他们真的是搭档一样，仿佛他们现在真的只是衡量这个货物的品质一样，仿佛他没有注意到格朗泰尔现在已经不在状态，虽然他转过身看着格朗泰尔时目光柔和已了许多。德纳第夫妇看不见他的眼神，他看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，那目光正在询问格朗泰尔问题，而他不知道该怎么回答。他在问：你还好吗？格朗泰尔实在不知道自己该给出什么答案。

 

 

他伸手接过皮囊，手紧紧地抓住它，因为德纳第夫妇正看着他，因为安灼拉似乎也希望他这样做。他的手指插进皮囊中，毛皮厚实而温暖，他不由得屏住呼吸。指尖上魔法像海面上的波光一般闪着光，一阵电流几乎偷走他的呼吸。“它还没被降解。”他轻声道，立刻注意到自己犯了错，但是他根本没法忍住。

 

 

德纳第夫人的视线落在他的身上，只那么一瞬，她对安灼拉的所有“关心”都消失了，只剩谈生意时的假笑而注意力全集中在了格朗泰尔身上。“亲爱的，”她说，声音里却没有半分甜蜜的味道，拍了德纳第先生的胳膊一下，“我们的礼貌哪里去了？快带这位客人去厨房拿点饮料喝吧，好吗？”

 

 

德纳第先生把安灼拉带出房间的时候安灼拉很不情愿，还发出些许抗议，但是格朗泰尔看着他的眼睛说：“不要紧的，可以帮我取杯水来也行？”安灼拉放开了皮囊离开这个房间，看起来很困惑，但是他一走出门，德纳第夫人就盯着格朗泰尔。

 

 

"你知道。"

 

 

格朗泰尔用手轻轻拂过皮囊，感受着魔法在指尖迸发闪耀，一时间他想哭泣发怒同时大笑。“我知道你们卖的不是海豹皮，”他平静地回答，因为他知道如果自己抬高一点音调他都会控制不住自己大声尖叫出来，“至少，不只是那样。”

 

 

德纳第夫人的目光好像一团火，当她看着格朗泰尔的时候那视线又好像激光一般锋利。“我们这里也有被降解了的，不过我们把它们卖给想买皮毛的人做大衣什么的了。那些上面的魔法全都消失了，但是皮毛倒是和其他的一样好，一般人根本看不出区别。”她朝他走过来，他意识到她脸上的表情应该是在微笑，但是那其中根本没有任何温暖或安慰。“不过你呢，你知道你们要买的东西的价值，不是吗？”

 

 

“我知道，”他轻轻地说，“要多少？”

 

 

“这个嘛，现在，”她耸了一下肩，好像是想缓和气氛，“这取决于你想买哪一个，不是吗？有些质量不怎么好，里面的魔法也不够强。还取决于你要用它来做什么，我想，你想要什么样的？”

 

 

“我想要这个。”他握紧了艾潘妮的皮囊。

 

 

对方脸上的面具消失了，她皱眉看着他：“这个不卖。”

 

 

“我就要这个。”

 

 

“这个不卖，这是展示品，不供出售。我们还有很多其他的，你可以随便挑。”她伸手来抢皮囊，但是格朗泰尔紧紧攥住它。德纳第先生好像大喊了一句什么，紧跟着的是安灼拉的声音，听到那两声他们两个都怔住了。德纳第夫人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，却松开了手，离他远了一步。随后那两个人都进了房间，手上都端着一杯水。

 

 

安灼拉抢在德纳第先生之前把手上的水杯递给格朗泰尔，站在格朗泰尔身边，扫视着他的脸。不论他从他的表情里看到了什么，他都不是很高兴的样子，眉间紧紧皱起。“怎么了？”他低声问他，声音控制在其他二人听不到的音量。

 

 

格朗泰尔只是摇摇头。即使安灼拉强迫他，他也不能说出来。

 

 

安灼拉和德纳第先生试图重新恢复谈判，但是德纳第夫人似乎对和他交易不感兴趣了，因为她知道了他对他们在卖的到底是什么一无所知。她所有的问题和评论都指向格朗泰尔，直到德纳第先生都开始不确定地看着他，而安灼拉站在格朗泰尔身边已经有些生气了。

 

 

也许有另外两个人在场，她对自己的猜想也不是那么地坚定了。“多少钱？”他再次开口发问，举起皮囊，“就这个。”

 

 

她眯起眼看着他，紧紧地抿着嘴。在格朗泰尔身旁，安灼拉已经转向他，眉头紧皱，满脸疑惑。格朗泰尔没有退缩，视线一直固定在德纳第夫人身上。她的丈夫正俯在她耳边激动地说着什么，随着他说出每一个字，她的脸色都复杂一分。

 

“五千。”她最后拍板道，仿佛非常不情愿地吐出这个数字。

 

 

这是多小的一笔钱，和这具皮囊本身所具的价值相比，与它对艾潘妮的意义相比，五千简直不值一提。但是他没有这么多钱，艾潘妮也没有，也许整个ABC朋友会都不可能有。他攥紧了皮囊，有那么一瞬他只想带着它跑开，带着它跑得越远越好。

 

 

安灼拉在他身边倒吸一口凉气，然后迅速呼出去。他把一只手放在格朗泰尔肩上，格朗泰尔不知道他是想安慰他还是想克制住自己。但那只手带来的温暖和确实依旧起了一点效果，它让他感受到了几分真实，即使只有一点点。

 

 

“您必须理解，我们随身并没有携带那么大金额的现金，”安灼拉说，语气中带着些微含糊不清的暗示，和你们这种人谈判当然不会带那么多，“我们回去会慎重考虑的，等得出最终结果后我们会与您联系。”

 

 

“当然，”德纳第夫人脸上的笑容紧绷绷的，更显出一丝痛苦的味道。她伸手从格朗泰尔手里拿走皮囊，格朗泰尔差点没有松手，因为他不得不把它还回去。他不得不回到家里面对艾潘妮，他不知道自己该怎样告诉她，他曾经将她的皮囊拿在手中，然后他又把它给了别人。

 

 

他还是这样做了，因为他不得不这样做，因为其他三人都在看着他，他们都在等着他，他根本别无选择。他们还会回来的，他告诉自己，在他将皮囊拿给德纳第夫人的时候他这样告诉自己，他们会回来的，他们会买下他的，他们会有办法弄到它的。他会找到办法弄到钱的，不管是赚还是借，如果有必要的话他还可以挨家挨户地去乞讨，只要能凑够那些钱，他什么都可以做。

 

 

安灼拉大概和德纳第夫妇道了别，格朗泰尔完全没有注意到，因为他的心思还在别处游离。安灼拉肘了他一下才把他带回现实世界。他一直没有说话，直到他们都坐进了车里，手握住方向盘，深呼吸一口但是却没有转动钥匙打开发动机：“你还好吗？”

 

 

格朗泰尔慢慢转头看向他。

 

 

“不，这个问题太多余了，你当然不好，只看着你我都能知道。”他也转过了头，看着格朗泰尔，“你愿意告诉我为什么吗？”

 

 

“对不起，”格朗泰尔紧紧闭上眼睛，把头向后靠在座位上，“我把事情搞砸了，我知道，对不起，我告诉过你我干不成这种事情。”

 

 

“我的天哪我根本不是在担心这个！”格朗泰尔感受到了身边人的动作，然后安灼拉的手直接握住了他的胳膊，带着不容抗拒的意味，“你还好吗？”

 

 

“不好。”他气息不稳地应了一声。安灼拉已经知道了，他没有必要再否认。

 

 

“拜托，你愿意告诉我是为什么吗？你愿意我的帮助吗？”

 

 

在这事上安灼拉什么办法也没有，但是他急切的语气使得格朗泰尔叹了口气，他伸手抚了一把额头，努力尽自己最大可能地告诉他。“皮囊。”他开了口，然后他不知道该怎么说下去了。仅这两个字，任何塞尔克都会知道事情的重要性。

 

 

而任何塞尔克一开始都不会这样问他。

 

 

“他们拿出了那个皮囊，我，我……”

 

 

安灼拉立刻松了口气，像是明白了什么。“我知道这很难，”他静静地说，“我明白的，你知道人会犯出什么罪，但是真的亲眼看到的时候还是……看到那副皮囊，想到它曾经属于的动物，它被残忍杀害只是因为人类要它的皮毛赚钱……这总没有那么容易，我明白的。”

 

 

格朗泰尔闭着眼睛点点头，随安灼拉怎么想吧。他虽然不能告诉他真相，但是这已经足够接近安灼拉该知道的东西了，在他不知道格朗泰尔到底是什么的前提下。

 

 

他感受到安灼拉开动车子驶上大路，感受到发动机的轰鸣声，还有踩刹车踏板发出的呻吟，但是他没有注意到他们到底在往哪里去，因为这些对他来说都不重要了。最后安灼拉停下了车，格朗泰尔发现他们已经来到了艾潘妮家门口。

 

 

“抱歉这一切让你心情不好了，”安灼拉盯着仪表板，仿佛那上头有什么重要信息，“但是还是很高兴有你陪着我，对我来说有些安慰。”

 

 

格朗泰尔不知道自己这么起到那种作用的，但是他咽下唾沫，连同难过的心境，点头以示了解。“我得走了。”他说，安灼拉没有栏他。

 

 

他打开门进了进去，希望艾潘妮和公白飞还在外面进行调查。但是这个希望立马被厨房里低低的啜泣声破灭了。有那么一瞬间，他以为她知道了到底发生了什么，而他是她那样哭泣的原因。然后他立刻知道自己的想法是多么不切实际，但负罪感依旧充斥着内心。“艾潘妮？”

 

 

啜泣声很快就低到听不见了，他跟着那声音来到发声的源头，看见艾潘妮缩在桌边的一把椅子里，眼睛红通通的，还肿着，脸上泪痕未干，虽然她肯定很用力地想把它们擦去。

 

 

他立马走到她身边，在椅子边跪下，攥住她的手：“怎么了？发生了什么？”

 

 

“我多傻啊。”她低声说道，声音破碎。

 

 

"他做了什么？"

 

 

听到这句话她抬起了头，透过泪眼看着他，表情困惑：“谁？”

 

 

“公白飞。你今天和他一起去的，早上你还好好的现在你却在哭了。他做了什么？”

 

 

她只是伸出了手，她的手上挂着一串手链，他不记得她今早出门的时候带着这东西。手链是由沙滩玻璃*制成，由银线串在一起。她没有再说话，所以片刻之后，格朗泰尔开口：“这是他送给你的？”这东西真漂亮，他不明白她为什么要因此哭泣。

 

 

“他想让我爱上他。”她呼吸不稳地说，噢，“然后他会把我困在这里的，他可能还会选择其他人，其他人类女子，其他不是生长在海里，知道该怎样表现得像个正常人类的人，这都不重要了，因为我根本不能在犯这样的错误，”她抬起头，任凭泪水从脸上滑落，“我不能再犯这样的错误了，格朗泰尔，我那么傻，我已经在马吕斯身上犯了错，我不会再犯了。但是他那么温柔，他会和我说话，他会听我说话，他还给我带茶叶，他还送了我这个。我都没和他说过我喜欢沙滩玻璃，他怎么会知道？”

 

 

“Ep……”他不知道自己该怎么说下去了，他轻轻地把她从椅子上拉下来，拉入怀中，他们就这样一同跪在厨房地上，相互依靠。

 

 

她需要她的皮囊，她需要能够选择自己的路的自由，那样她才不会觉得自己是被困在陆地上，那样她才不是被困在了陆地上。她得能够自由地在海浪中翻滚，潜入最深的水底，记起在水中生活的感觉，记起自己坚强而强大时的感受，那样她才能知道自己的确强大。他可以为她买下她的皮囊，但是五千美元实在太多了，他要很长时间才能赚够它，或者是借到它。但是她现在在他的怀中颤抖着，啜泣不已，他知道他们时间已经不多了。她会爱上公白飞的，她在这条路上已经一去不复返了，如果格朗泰尔早点意识到那会让她像现在这样痛苦不堪，他当时就应该阻止她。毕竟这不就是她一直在警告着他的事情吗？要找回迷失的心比找回丢失的皮囊难太多了。

 

 

但是她的心还没有完全迷失，这一切还不是不可挽回。他没有那些钱，但是他知道她的皮囊现在在哪里，这才是他所需要的东西，不是吗？

 

 

“我会做好的，”他将嘴抵着她的额头，轻轻说道，“我会把这一切都弄好的，Ep,我发誓。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

*沙滩玻璃：原文“beach glass”，应该是在海滩上小小的那种玻璃碎块，但是被海水打磨成不透明的磨砂状，很好看，国外有网站还会出售，在沙滩上走走据说可以捡到很多【内陆人民留下嫉妒的泪水】对于贫穷的收藏癖简直是宝藏【等等】其实来源大多是被扔进大海的玻璃饮料瓶，所以有说法是在青岛海滩上这种东西几乎全是青岛啤酒瓶233333


	13. Chapter 13

他一直等到了晚上。在这之前他给艾潘妮做好了汤，皱着眉头看着她喝掉了大部分，然后给她煮好洋甘菊茶，将毯子轻轻盖在她身上，将她的手环在温暖的杯壁上，等到她坐在沙发上昏昏欲睡，脸上还带着未干的泪痕，他带着她回到自己的房间上床休息，至少这样她明早起来还不至于背疼，顺便加重她的心碎。他等了很久，直到他确定她不会再从床上起来之后，他穿上外套和鞋子，带上艾潘妮的钥匙和手机，外加一个从她衣柜角落里拿上的空行李袋，他走出门去，将大门在身后锁好。

 

 

外面很冷，和海里相比陆地上的空气中额外多了几分寒意。天空中布满了星星，还可以看见几丝稀薄的云彩。格朗泰尔曾经常常在这样的夜晚外出散步，以平息心中的怒气，但是今晚这世界上已经没有什么东西能够让他平静下来。在他到达德纳第家之前，冰凉寒冷的空气已经将他的愤怒转化为像钻石一样坚硬锋利的东西。

 

 

屋子里很暗，现在已经太晚了，连最喜欢熬夜的夜猫子这个时候肯定也已经上床睡觉了。格朗泰尔从口袋里拿出艾潘妮的手机，给若李和博须埃发了两条一模一样的短信，上面只写了德纳第的地址还有一句“十分钟后来接我”，然后他锁上了手机，再三确认它被调成了静音，走向这栋屋子。

 

 

现在对他来说，闯进别人家里好像已经成了家常便饭。他绕着屋子转了一圈，扭动门把手，检查每一扇窗子，看是不是有有遗漏没被锁上的。但是没有，他也对此并没有寄予太大希望，但是德纳第家的安保措施可比安灼拉家的差远了，至少窗户那里可没有小木块堵着窗轨，他只用花上几分钟就可以把窗框从那里卸下来。窗倒了下来，有那么一瞬他屏住呼吸，等待着玻璃破碎的声音打破夜晚的宁静，不过好在他在窗子落地前接住了，小心地把它放下靠在墙边。

 

 

窗户很窄，但是他最终还是得以把自己从肩膀那里挤了进去，他进入的地方似乎是个不常用的洗浴间，整个房间也就只有两步宽，他没费多大劲就走到门边，轻轻打开门，暗自祈祷门铰链的声音不要太大。

 

 

门有点难打开，但谢天谢地它没发出声音。他从门缝里钻了出去，花了一会儿确定自己所在的方位，然后走向先前德纳第夫妇向他和安灼拉展示皮囊的“办公室”。

 

 

他把盒子从一开始看见德纳第放着的地方拿出来，打开盖子，努力克制住自己不要把那层纸撕碎让那声音吵醒他们。他深吸一口气，把纸展开，取出艾潘妮的皮囊小心地把它塞进袋子里。一切完成之后，他站起身准备离开，但是注意力被房间角落里的一张桌子吸引了。他花了挺久才意识到是什么抓住了他的目光——一本薄薄的，牛皮封面的本子躺在桌子角落里，被一堆纸张和收据埋在底下，只露出一半。格朗泰尔走向桌子将那本本子从那堆纸底下抽出来，把它翻开，上头记着的都是一条条日期、数据还有一些大概是客户名字的东西，这是一本账本。

 

 

这是证据。这就是安灼拉一直在说的他们需要的东西，这就是他们假装商人这一整个闹剧所寻找的东西，它一定是。格朗泰尔不会再将艾潘妮的皮囊交给任何人，即使是安灼拉，但是也许他可以给他们带来这个。也许他仍然可以帮助他们将德纳第绳之以法，让 他们再也无法做出任何伤害塞尔克的事情。

 

 

他用胳膊夹住账本，从桌上又抓了好几本看起来也比较像的本子，然后沿着走廊重新回到洗浴间，从那扇窗子爬了出去。他刚落地，一辆车疾驰而来，就在德纳第的房子前停下。若李从车上走了下来，眼睛瞪得大大的，对着黑暗悄声问道：“格朗泰尔，你他妈以为自己在做什么？”

 

 

格朗泰尔走到路灯下，若李转身看见他，脸上的表情如释重负。“天！你以为你在做什么？擅闯民宅要被逮进局子的，赶快上车！”

 

 

格朗泰尔任凭自己被推搡进了车后座，博须埃从驾驶座上转头看了他一眼，脸上的不同意与关切与若李如出一辙，但是他什么也没说。若李一上车坐稳，他就开动了车，车子在寂静的，尚在沉睡中的街道上飞驰，驶向艾潘妮家所在的方向。

 

 

“你他妈到底在干什么？”在半路上若李就厉声发问，“你是流氓恶棍还是什么？我们不会平白无故就一个人单独行动。太危险了！如果你被抓到了怎么办？如果他们不想惊动警察直接决定自己处决你怎么办？”

 

 

“但是他们没有。”格朗泰尔答道。而即使他们那样做了，他所做的一切都是值得的。他把袋子搁在脚边，在那里他们两个都不会注意到，然后把账本和本子递了过去。“我们白天在那里的时候看到了这个。我觉得那个女的很可疑，但是也不希望在我们讨论该怎么做的时候让他们销毁了证据。”

 

 

“所以你选择闯进去。”若李的笑声有些歇斯底里。“天哪，巴阿雷肯定会骄傲得不行，安灼拉肯定也是，想想就知道。你就不能叫他们来给你的逃跑当司机吗？”

 

 

“我和巴阿雷不太熟，安灼拉……”安灼拉太复杂了，而且不论格朗泰尔动作有多快，他也许立刻就会注意到行李袋，“我们三个是朋友。”

 

 

最后那句话让他们瞟了他一眼，脸上带着混合着惊讶和喜悦的微笑。然后若李说：“行吧，把那堆东西给我，让我们看看到底什么这么重要让你豁出命去拿。”他的语气也变得更加柔和与快活。

 

 

格朗泰尔任凭他们把它们拿走。若李打开了一本飞速地翻了一遍，博须埃在旁边歪着头也想看一眼，不过若李警告他最好好好开车，小心路况不然他们都得出车祸。

 

 

他们快到艾潘妮家了，若李开口问，声音里有抑制不住的情感：“格朗泰尔……你知道这是什么吗？”

 

 

他在两个座位之前朝前伸过头去：“好像是本账本？”

 

 

“是证据！这就是我们一直在找的东西，货真价实的证据足够引起警察局的主意！”

 

 

“哦，那挺好。”

 

 

“好？”若李转过身瞪着他，“你把这玩意给安灼拉他肯定得亲你！”

 

 

格朗泰尔脸红了，又缩回座椅上。他确定其他人都不知道安灼拉已经亲了他这件事，而且安灼拉也不需要这种激动人心的证据让他想再亲他。他就让这个话题过去，然后车停在艾潘妮家门口的时候他抓着袋子就出去了，没有拿账本：“你们把这东西给他吧，好吗？”

 

 

他们皱眉看着他，像是他刚才是在胡说八道一样。“你才是那个不惜被抓拿到这些的人，你应该，你值得自己把它给他。”

 

 

格朗泰尔只是摇摇头：“我又不是为了取悦他才这么做的。拜托了，帮我把它们给他好吗？”

 

 

“包在我们身上！”没等若李回答博须埃就一口答应下来，然后扬起胳膊把若李拖回车里。若李盯着格朗泰尔，仿佛不可思议，但是格朗泰尔只是转身走向屋子里，不一会儿他听见汽车开动的声音。

 

 

*

 

 

他一直等到天快亮了，每一分钟都是痛苦的折磨。但是艾潘妮很累了，她睡得也很晚，他知道等她拿到自己的皮囊也不会再休息，所以他尽可能地让她再多睡一会儿。快日出的时候，他走进她的房间，轻轻地拍着她的肩膀。“Ep，快点，起床啦。”

 

 

她呻吟了一声用毯子蒙住头：“滚开，大半夜的干嘛啊！”

 

 

"早上啦，快起床啦。"

 

 

“太阳出来才是早上！你他妈让我先睡觉！”

 

 

“如果你等太阳出来再弄，海滩上人太多了，会不方便的。”

 

 

她把毯子拉下来，露出半个脑袋，皱眉看着他：“你在搞什么？”

 

 

“艾潘妮。”

 

 

“行吧！天哪。”她骂了一声，一把把毯子全部掀开，腿伸出床外。他抓住她的胳膊，催促她站起来，引着她走出卧室。他们一靠近厨房，她把手从他手里扯出来，直奔咖啡机。

 

 

格朗泰尔没有拦她。如果现在这种时候他让她没法获取咖啡因，她肯定得气得爆炸，而他现在不想再让她难过了。他在桌边坐下，把袋子搁在大腿上，手紧紧攥着它。

 

 

咖啡机开始运作，水烧开了，茶壶发出嘶嘶的声音。艾潘妮在他身边坐下，向前倾着，脸上带着肉眼可见的疲惫。“行吧，”她用手捋了一把头发，把粘在脸上的碎发拉开，“说说吧，到底什么东西这么重要你要大清早这个时候把我叫起来。”

 

 

他把袋子甩到她腿上。她对它眨眨眼，，抬头看着他。“脏兮兮的运动服？哇我好感动。”

 

 

“打开。”

 

 

他努力憋住，不让自己的表情泄露一切，但是他的声音里肯定有什么东西引起了她的主意，因为她没有再讽刺他，而是抿起嘴，不确定般地看了他一眼，满脸疑惑。如果她在十秒内再不打开这个袋子，他就要忍不住自己把袋子抢过来给她打开了。她离它那么近，为什么她就不能把袋子打开……

 

 

终于她将手伸向拉链。“如果这真的是你脏兮兮全是汗的运动服，我真的会很生气的，”她终于打开了那个袋子，“我不知道你干嘛非得要这么小心，但是——”

 

 

她突然停住了，盯着从袋子里露出来的棕色毛皮。时间仿佛就此停驻，她怔在那里，嘴巴半张，像是想说什么但是根本说不出来。她的手在皮囊上方悬了一会儿，像是她根本不敢碰它，然后将手指深深插进那皮毛中，发出轻轻的呜咽声。

 

 

“我的天哪。”她咳嗽了一声，听起来像是要哭出来了。格朗泰尔想抱抱她，但是她把皮囊从袋子里拿出来放在腿上，任凭袋子落在地上，把皮囊狠狠按在脸上，“我的天哪，格朗泰尔。”

 

 

“是你的。”她当然知道，她和他一样只用看上一眼就知道，而她一碰到它所有一切都确定无疑，但是他觉得还是应该大声说出来，让他们知道这一切都不是幻觉。

 

 

“你怎么做到的？”

 

“那不重要，”他从椅子上向前倾过去，将手覆在她的手上，“走吧。”

 

 

她看着他，仿佛这句话是他给她的世界上最好的礼物：“我得走。”

 

 

“当然，你得走。”

 

 

“你会和我一起去吗？”

 

 

要他看着她游走，自己却不能跟着，这回要了他的命的。但是他只能这样回答她：“当然。”

 

 

“现在？”

 

 

他点点头：“趁着太阳还没出来，人也不会到海滩上。”

 

 

她没有去换掉睡衣。这不重要，反正寒冷再也没法影响她了，即使可以，那也不会太久。他们两个把鞋穿好，格朗泰尔套上了外套，因为他要比她在外面走更久。她把皮囊抱在怀里，看着他的眼睛，看了很久。他看到她的肩膀上升又下来，她深深呼吸了一口：“走吧。”

 

 

他们走了。他不该成为逼她留下来的理由。

 

 

他们在沉默中走完全程，这没什么，要是格朗泰尔在她这个处境他觉得自己也说不出太多话。每隔一段时间，她就会攥紧皮囊朝远处看去，看起来似是在沉思，又像只是在发呆。

 

 

“如果你想的话，可以留下的。”他轻轻地说。他也没想过她会听他的话，不过似乎告诉她这句话挺重要的，“我们可以把你的皮囊藏起来，谁也找不到它。”

 

 

她看起来很想这样做，但是她却毫不犹豫地摇摇头：“不，我要回家。”

 

 

他就知道。他点点头，然后他们一起从峭壁上爬了下去。通常情况下格朗泰尔一般都是从那条小路上走过去的，那样虽然会绕远路，而且也更少有人看见。不过现在艾潘妮选择直接从这里下去，格朗泰尔很理解她的心情，什么也没说。

 

 

她直直朝海水里走去，水一直没过她的大腿，她睡衣的裤子已经完全湿透了。她放声大笑，弯腰捧起一汪水。格朗泰尔记起那次在海滩上的时候她说的话，不禁好奇这是不是这么多年她离开大海以来第一次触碰到海水。

 

 

她又走了回来，把皮囊放在沙地上以便脱去衣物。“你当然可以住我那栋房子里，”她说，这话来的如此之快他差点没反应过来她在说什么，“不过要小心楼上的水管，冬天会漏水。”

 

 

格朗泰尔点头，一句话也说不出来，从地上捡起她褪去的衣物。她赤身裸体地站在他面前，手里紧紧攥着皮囊。“我希望你也能一起来。”她说，声音破碎。

 

 

他点点头，不敢说话。

 

 

她朝他伸出手臂，紧紧抱住他，脸埋进他的肩膀：“谢谢。”

 

 

他紧紧抱着她，然后松开了手。“走吧。”他说道，朝她露出微笑。

 

 

她朝后退了一步，将皮囊披在肩上。他只有那么一瞬看见她的微笑，那是心满意足的快乐，然后皮毛在她的身体上不断延伸，她的外型也开始改变。她跪了下去，当触到沙地的那一刻，她已经变成了一只海豹。

 

 

格朗泰尔走到她面前，双膝跪在潮湿的沙地上。她大大的黑色的眼睛盯着他，轻轻叫了一声，那一声里似乎有什么意义。谢谢，又或者是对不起，或者其它什么。他把手放在她的鼻子那里，她轻轻蹭了一下，他笑了，尽管他的心已经碎成一块一块的。“走吧，Ep，我很快就来。”

 

 

她抬起头，尾巴用力甩了一下海水，然后她在海浪中向前游去。

 

 

格朗泰尔坐在他一开始坐着的地方，水溅到了他的脚上，注视着艾潘妮离开前往前方的海域。她没有停下，也没有回头，他无法因此谴责她，他也不会这样做。

 

 

艾潘妮消失在他的视野中后，他又在那里坐了很久，看着天空逐渐褪去黑色，被日出染上艳丽的色彩。然后他站起身，朝着那栋现在已经不再属于艾潘妮的房子走去。


	14. Chapter 14

他回到艾潘妮家——现在他大概可以管它叫他的家了——干的第一件事，就是睡觉。虽然他应该做点更有意义更重要的事情来纪念艾潘妮回归自由，但是经过如此漫长而疲惫的一天，何况为了及时叫醒她他几乎整夜没合眼，他所剩的精力只够他走进房间，头朝下一头栽倒在床上。 

 

他睡的时间比自己预想的要长许多，等他终于醒过来的时候都已经是下午了，还是因为腰间爱潘妮的手机在不断“嗡嗡”地响，他昨天晚上睡着前忘记把它取下来了。

 

手机屏幕上显示有两个未接来电，一条来自公白飞的短信，但他不忍心打开看，还有一条短信来自他拨打的博须埃的号码，下午的太阳光透过窗户照射进来，在手机屏幕上反射出炫目的光。

 

下午五点，缪尚，上面写道，你必须得到否则我们会追杀你到天涯海角！我给你买喝的。

 

短信是几个小时前发过来的，所以格朗泰尔也不怎么急着回他。他躺在床上，把手机搁在胸口，抬起胳膊放在脸上遮住太阳，努力让脑子更清醒一点，不要一直嗡嗡作响。

 

他不知道自己该做些什么，现在爱潘妮已经走了，他可以想坐哪把椅子就坐哪把椅子上了，没理由不这样做，但他不知道自己什么时候才可以理所应当地把所有爱潘妮的东西占为己有。而且他现在得自己一个人来思考该怎么解决吃饭问题了，鉴于他的厨艺简直是一场灾难。

 

他身边也没有人可以说话了。不是真正的说话，而是那种可以敞开心扉的聊天。她是唯一一个知道真相的人，身边一直能有一个朋友，他不用不断地向对方撒谎，这本身就是一种慰藉。

 

他终于拿起手机，开始思考如何回复短信，他本来想和博须埃一样用一种轻松愉快的语调，但是在经历了五分钟的不断编辑再删除的过程后，他所能发出去的只有：我会到的。

 

他没什么心情来庆祝，因为爱潘妮已经回到海里而他却不能跟随她一起走。如果她在这里听到他这么说的话，肯定会瞥他一眼然后说他是个傻逼，她不会希望自己的自由成为他难过心情的源头。

 

他把自己从床上扯出来，洗澡穿衣然后吃饱饭，不急不慢。当在缪尚开会的时间到了的时候他才发现一天的时间都在他不注意的时候从身边悄悄溜走。但是他最好的朋友已经走了而他却不能跟着，他觉得自己还是被允许有一天时间来因此而悲伤的，只用一天，明天他就可以重新为她获得自由而高兴了。

 

他踏入缪尚的大门时缪尚里闹哄哄的，里头顾客，虽然不少但是绝大多数声音都是来自于ABC朋友会那边的。有人看见他了，然后又是惊天动地的一阵欢呼，博须埃走到他身边，胳膊直接把他整个人揽了过来：“你还没点喝的对不对？我告诉你我要给你买的！”

 

“我自己的茶我自己可以买。”

 

“你当然可以自己买，但是这不是重点，”他朝店员挥了一下手，“给我们的大英雄来一杯茶，谢谢。”

 

她点头结果他递过来的一把零钱，格朗泰尔才发现自己正被往后面带，每个人看起来似乎都很高兴能见到他。如果他早知道回是这样，他一开始就会一直待在家里不出来了。

 

他找到了自己的位置，靠窗在墙角的那个，但是大家没有像以前一样就让他一个人待在那里，而是一窝蜂地簇拥过来，还把桌子都拉了过来，等空间实在太拥挤放不下桌子的时候，他们就站在椅子后边。

 

被这么多人拥着他只觉得喘不上气，然后当安灼拉在他身边的椅子上坐下还把手放在他膝盖上，似乎是想安慰他的时候他差点跳了起来。“你还好吗？”他声音很低，只有他们两个才能听见。

 

格朗泰尔深吸一口气，点头，即使他自己都觉得这大概又是一个谎言：“我只——声音有点太大了。”

 

“他们很开心，他们在庆祝，”他放在格朗泰尔膝盖上的手收紧了，“多亏了你，你知道，那些账本……我们一直在找，它们是我们要找的最终证据。”

 

“我知道，所以我才去把它们拿了出来。”

 

“是啊，若李和博须埃已经和我说过了，”他又用力捏住了格朗泰尔的膝盖，但是在足以让他觉得疼的时候安灼拉深呼吸立刻又把手收走了，仿佛格朗泰尔才是那个伤着他的，“但是我还是得跟你说，这件事做的太他妈蠢了。你可能会被逮捕，还有！如果德纳第那些人不是那种体面守法的人怎么办？”

 

“我已经被训过一遍了。若李见到我第一件事几乎就是跟我讲这个。”

 

“很好，”安灼拉说，他的表情明亮得可怕，“我很高兴你还可以站在这里再听我讲一遍。我很感激你所做的一切，格朗泰尔，不要觉得我没有。但是这些东西和你经历的风险相比根本不值一提。”

 

他经历的风险才不值一提，但是格朗泰尔不能告诉他为什么，所以他只是默默垂下头，努力表现得像是诚心诚意在懊悔认错的样子，然后博须埃穿过层层人群坐在他们对面，把一大杯热气腾腾的茶放在格朗泰尔面前。“行啦，安灼拉，这可是个派对，他已经因此被责备过了，现在让他放松一下好不好？我们总不能让他在自己的派对上一直这样闷闷不乐。”

 

“这个会议是在计划下一步要怎么做，”安灼拉说，但表情却十足地愉悦，“是你们想把它变成其他东西。”

 

“哇，你说得像是你没有和我们一样大喊大叫一样，”若李从博须埃身后探出头来，他看着艾略特的眼睛，咧嘴笑了，“你真该看看我们把那堆本子给他的时候他那个样子，跟个拿到圣诞礼物的小屁孩一样兴奋。”

 

“我们应该把它们包起来的，”博须埃接过话头，“让他把包装打开，效果会更好。”

 

安灼拉只是翻了个白眼，对他们的调笑报以温和的微笑。“不过大家，现在注意力先集中一下，”他说道，他话还没说完，大家就发出了呻吟声，“我们应该抓住机会，抓紧时间计划下一步动作了，现在我们手里已经有了证据，我们下面应该要怎么做。”

 

古费拉克溜了过来，在若李和博须埃那边坐下。虽然那里的位置太小不适合两个以上的人坐在一起，但是他们挤在一起还是成功做到了，况且他们似乎都不怎么在意狭小的位置。“我以为我们的计划只是把那些东西交给拉马克警官然后让他负责接下来的事情。”

 

安灼拉点头。“差不多是这样，但是我们得确定他会相信我们。我们现在搜集的证据都还乱七八糟的，法律生们，你们有没有人愿意来负责整理资料，让它们更有信服力？”

 

“我来！”古费拉克举起手，好像他们还在学校里一样，“我这个礼拜事情不多，应该不会太难。”

 

安灼拉点头，微笑以示感谢。“那，公白飞，你觉得你可以弄出一份正式一点的，有关偷猎对本地海豹数量的影响的东西吗？”

 

“当然，”公白飞的实现在整个空间里盘旋一周，最后落在格朗泰尔身上，眉头轻轻皱起，“爱潘妮没有和你一起来吗？我们上次一起干的还不错，她的帮助对我很重要。你能帮我问一下她愿不愿意在这件事上再帮我吗？”

 

格朗泰尔觉得自己好像吞下了一块石头，肠胃都变得沉重。他拿着那杯茶，在手里不断地转着被子，努力不让茶溢出来，然后他就可以不必看着公白飞，“她，事实上，她离开这里去拜访亲戚了。”这几乎就是事实了，但他觉得自己还是在骗人，“我觉得她可能没那么快回来帮你。”

 

公白飞只是说了一声“啊”，点点头，然后去问其他人有没有愿意来帮他的。格朗泰尔努力说服自己公白飞听见这个消息的时候并没有那种挫败的感觉。

 

“你们觉得多久能办好？”安灼拉问道，看着公白飞和古费拉克两个人。

 

“几天？”公白飞耸肩。

 

古费拉克点头同意。“我也一样。我们在这件事上花了挺长时间的，要把所有东西整理一遍应该不会再花很久，我们只是把我们已经讨论了几个礼拜的事情写一遍，然后用点法律术语保持足够的官方性。”

 

“那两件事都在这周末结束，可以吗？”

 

公白飞深思熟虑般地轻哼一声，古费拉克答了道：“为什么不呢？”而格朗泰尔只觉得自己仿佛要窒息。他们离得太近了，所有事情都太快了。这个星期已经过去了一半，周末来的太快了。那时他们会把所有证据都交给警方，还有格朗泰尔的 皮囊，如果幸运的话，他只会被困在陆地上几年，如果他真的倒霉到家，那他会被永远困在这里。

 

“麻烦让一下。”他低声对安灼拉说，几乎没等安灼拉挪开位置他就冲出了人群，走向了卫生间。

 

这里没有人，谢天谢地。他踱步走到房间尽头，这里他至少有足够的空间，不会觉得自己像是被关在哪里。房间内的凉意，身边终于没有其他人，终于使得他呼吸平静了下来。他的脉搏也不像一开始那样砰砰直跳，虽然也并没有恢复正常但是他不会觉得自己的心脏就要在胸口爆开。最终，那驱使着他不断前进的力量离他而去，他只觉得疲惫不堪。他停下了脚步，背靠在冰凉的瓷砖墙上，慢慢滑下坐在地板上。

 

他不能失去皮囊，他确定这一点。他还知道闯进警署去拿回皮囊肯定要比闯进民居难得多，所以他唯一的选择就是在他们把它上交之前把它拿回来。

 

但是如果他把它拿了回来，他就会毁了他们的整个计划。安灼拉一直在说那皮囊是他们证明德纳第有罪的重要证据。如果他拿走了它，他们的计划就完全没有意义。德纳第们还会逍遥法外，不会受到任何惩罚，即使他们伤害了那么多塞尔克。

 

格朗泰尔闭紧双眼，用力摇头。他不该这样想。他们很顽强，他已经知道了，他们会找到其他证据的，他们会让拉马克警官听信他们的话的，他们不需要他，也不需要他的皮囊。他为了他们放弃了那么多，他不会放弃这个的。

 

卫生间的门被轻轻打开。格朗泰尔依旧闭着眼金，希望来人不管是谁，希望他能礼貌一点别管他这个在角落里几乎崩溃的人，希望他撒完尿就走，留他一个人在这里就好。

 

踏在瓷砖地上的脚步声缓慢地朝他过来，最终在他面前停下：“你还好吗？”

 

格朗泰尔放下手，抬头看见安灼拉。

 

他嘴角上翘，露出一个微弱而悲伤的笑容。“这问题真傻，”他说，然后在格朗泰尔身边坐下，“想聊一下吗？”

 

格朗泰尔摇头，近乎绝望。

 

安灼拉点头接受，什么也没有再说，格朗泰尔为此感激不尽。安灼拉在他们之间伸出一只手，手掌朝上，挑眉看着他，却并没有强求，格朗泰尔发现把自己的手放上去并没有自己想的那么难，任凭安灼拉握紧他们的手。

 

他们在安静中过了很久，只能听见对方的呼吸。格朗泰尔低头看着他们两握在一起的手，安灼拉的手强壮，坚定，却没有逼迫他。心中的恐慌慢慢褪去，有一个主意在脑海里悄悄生根发芽。

 

安灼拉还拿着他的皮囊。再把它偷走并不是什么好办法，他第一次的失败肯定让对方更加警惕。但他不是只有那一个选择，他还有其他选择。

 

不管怎么样，他还有这一个选择。

 

他深吸一口气，他肯定看起来像是做好了什么准备，因为安灼拉抬头看着他，在等他说话。“我想走了。”他坚定地说。

 

“你想回家随时都可以，当然，他们会想和你一起庆祝，但是你想走他们不会逼你留下。”

 

格朗泰尔用力摇头，沮丧地抿起嘴。“不是，我是说——”他握紧了安灼拉的手，“去你家，可以吗？”

 

安灼拉的表情经历了一系列微妙的变化，格朗泰尔读不出那意味着什么。最终他的表情定格在一种谨慎的平静上，他点头，然后说：“好，好的，那我们走吧，如果你想去的话。”他声音中的平静似乎是费了好大劲才维持出来的。

 

“我想去，拜托了。”

 

安灼拉笑了，握紧他的手。“那我们走。”

 

*

 

等他准备好了之后，安灼拉领着他走出卫生间，回到缪尚和大家说他们要离开了。格朗泰尔让他做了全部的事，因为此刻他连肠子都紧张得绞在一起，如果不是必要的话他什么也说不出来。

 

其他人都有些失望——更多是因为安灼拉的离去而不是因为格朗泰尔的，他想——但是有几个人瞥见他们握在一起的手，露出了了然的微笑，还有人暗示性地吹了几声口哨，之后也就没有再怎么抗议了。随他们怎么想吧，格朗泰尔已经不在乎了，过来一会儿他们已经和所有人都告别，一同踏进了夜晚的凉风中。

 

“你想走过去吗？”安灼拉在门口犹豫许久，开口问道，“我知道你不怎么喜欢坐车。”

 

格朗泰尔惊讶地看着他，紧接着摇了摇头。“不用，今天不用，开车去就行。”

 

“你确定——”

 

“拜托了。”走路花的时间会更长，格朗泰尔不知道自己的神经还能不能承受得了。

 

安灼拉点头，他们一起走近停车场，在安灼拉的车子边停下。然后他们送开了手，让安灼拉进车坐在驾驶座上，格朗泰尔绕了一圈在副驾驶座上坐下。他还能感受到手上安灼拉手的温度与触感，然后他把手在裤子的粗糙的牛仔布上用力摩擦，试图驱逐记忆里的幽灵。

 

开车过程中他们没有说话，安灼拉把收音机关上了，全程只听见发动机的轰鸣。格朗泰尔注意到安灼拉时不时会转过头来看他一眼，尽管他什么也没说，也许他觉得格朗泰尔随时会叫他停下车来，或者是就像海市蜃楼一般悄无声息地消失不见。

 

他们在安灼拉的 屋子前停下，安灼拉关掉了发动机，轰鸣声消失了，他们就在那里坐了一会儿，和夜晚的宁静融为一体。格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，想从他的表情中看出他到底在想什么，所以当安灼拉再一次看向他的时候他对上了对方的目光。

 

安灼拉突然像是被人揍了一拳似的吐出一口气，然后他靠了过来，缩短他们之间的距离，一只手靠在停车制动器上，另一只手伸向格朗泰尔的头发。他慢慢地靠近，温暖的鼻息扑打在他的嘴唇上，闭上了眼睛，而格朗泰尔没有等他开口发问，凑了上去，他们的嘴唇在半路相触，安灼拉吐出一段不稳的呼吸，然后收紧了手，狠狠地吻着格朗泰尔。

 

格朗泰尔的手最终落在安灼拉的肩上，手指张开然后紧紧握住。安灼拉的嘴正和他的靠在一起，他用力吮吸着格朗泰尔的唇，还不时用牙尖轻轻刮蹭着。好像一团火在格朗泰尔体内燃烧，只让他喘不上气来。安灼拉打破这个吻，手还在格朗泰尔的发间游走，他看起来似是有些懊悔。“来吧，”他喘着气，这样说道，“趁现在我们还能走路，快先进去。”

 

格朗泰尔走在他身边，他们踏上屋前的小道然后走上台阶，进到屋子里。安灼拉一把把门关上，然后又凑到格朗泰尔身边，将他夹在门和自己之间动弹不得，直直地看向他的眼睛。安灼拉的眼里仿佛有火焰在燃烧，嘴角上翘勾起一抹微笑，好像一直是想这样做,现在才终于如愿以偿。

 

他用手扶住格朗泰尔的脖颈，嘴巴又凑了进来，是那么的灼热而潮湿，又富有侵略性。格朗泰尔张开嘴，双手抱住安灼拉，将他拉近，两人的唇齿在半中央碰撞在一起，安灼拉在他嘴边发出细碎的呻吟声，逐渐加深这个吻。

 

他是那么轻易地就沉溺于这个吻中，这比他来这里的最终目的要美妙许多，所以格朗泰尔不急于终结它。安灼拉慢慢靠下来，将他压在门上，让他喘不上气来，却也令他更加兴奋。安灼拉顺着他的颈部向下吻去，格朗泰尔仰起头不住地呻吟，手指和安灼拉的金发绞在一起。

 

“天，”安灼拉嘟囔了一声，在格朗泰尔的肩上又用力地咬出一块吻痕，“瞧我，抱歉，我至少得先好好领你进来的。”

 

格朗泰尔睁开眼睛看着安灼拉，眼睛还不住一眨一眨的：“我已经进来了。”

 

“你不用这样，我想表现得礼貌一点的。”安灼拉的吻落在格朗泰尔的衣领间，手向下拂过他的腰间。

 

这感觉十分美妙，太美妙了，但是却不会让他接下来要做的事情更轻易一分一毫。格朗泰尔用力闭上眼睛，手不住地抚摸着安灼拉的发丝，就让他再享受一刻这样的欢愉吧，他只要一刻。“事实上……”

 

安灼拉立刻僵住了。但是格朗泰尔不知道自己接下来到底该说什么，安灼拉抬起头注视着他的眼睛。安灼拉很安静，他在沉默中询问着他。

 

“我们能谈谈吗？”

 

“当然。”他拉开他们之间的距离，直到格朗泰尔有足够的空间可以呼吸。他的手依旧落在格朗泰尔的腰上，但是似乎只要格朗泰尔开口他就可以挪开。“你是想谈一件事，还是谈一些事？”

 

“一件事。”格朗泰尔清清喉咙，挪到一边，让自己能够从门和安灼拉之间挣脱。安灼拉的手落了下去，微微偏过头去看着他，但是格朗泰尔又拉开了他们之间的距离，“那副皮囊还在这里吗？”

 

安灼拉点点头，他注视着格朗泰尔，仿佛还在试图搞清现在的状况，还有皮囊到底和现在的事情有什么关系。“那次之后我把它放在保险箱里了。”

 

“你能把它拿过来吗？”安灼拉皱起眉，想说什么，但是格朗泰尔的动作更快，“求求你了，相信我好吗？”

 

安灼拉有那么一会儿没有动。最终他耸了一下肩，如同这不是什么大事一样，尽管他的眉头依旧皱起，注视着格朗泰尔好像还在尝试想看出他的理由。但是他还是走向了卧室。格朗泰尔没有跟过去。

 

安灼拉一会儿后回来了，手里拿着折叠整齐的皮囊。他轻易地将它递给格朗泰尔，仿佛那不是他们重要的证据，而不过是样微不足道的东西，仿佛他根本不知道那皮囊的重要性。

 

他当然不知道，但是他能把它给他，这几乎令格朗泰尔想要跪下。他接过皮囊，它在手中的触感是那样温暖，那样熟悉，他挣扎着记起该如何呼吸。他想轻柔点的，但是他的手根本不听使唤，反射性地握紧了它。

 

安灼拉密切地注视着他，将格朗泰尔所作所为，手上所有的动作，脸上所有的表情变化尽收眼底。“这是什么？”过了一会儿后他问道，“你很沮丧。这到底是什么？”

 

格朗泰尔用力摇头。安灼拉还不知道真相，但是这个问题无关紧要。“你想问什么待会儿尽管问，但是先让我说完，好吗？”

 

安灼拉表情中的关切更加明显，但他只是点了一下头，领着格朗泰尔走向起居室。他朝沙发做了个手势，等格朗泰尔在山头坐下后，才拉过一把椅子放在对方面前坐在上面，身体前倾，脸上的表情又恢复了原来那般专注：“来吧，说说吧。”

 

格朗泰尔低头看着手中的皮囊，却发现一瞬间脑子里所有话语都离开了他。“你——你听说过塞尔克吗？”他费了好大劲才说出这句话。他这一生都在被教导要保护这个秘密，如果这个秘密被人类所知会带来多大的灾祸，，所以他们不能让人类知道他们的存在。他觉得自己好像要窒息了，又或者，心脏即将打破胸腔从里面出来。但这很重要。他将手指狠狠插进皮囊中，逼迫自己继续下去。

 

“神话里有提过，是吧？易形者，我觉得大概比较像狼人，但是他们会变成海豹。我没记错吧？这个故事挺久前听的了。”

 

他这样认真对待这个问题，太糟糕了。如果安灼拉能把这当做一个玩笑一切对他来说都会简单许多。他就可以更轻易地保持着距离，不去关心。等一切都结束之后他可以更轻易地，毫不回头地走开。“差不多了，”他轻轻地说，依旧低头盯着皮囊，“只不过他们不是神话。”

 

安灼拉皱起了眉，却不是因为愤怒而是因为困惑：“抱歉？”

 

“他们真的存在。我们真的存在。”格朗泰尔在发抖。他不是害怕，他只是紧张，肾上腺素在身体内浓度飙升，因为他们不会这样告诉人类，永远不会。但是ABC他们几天后就要把皮囊当做证据上交，如果他还想回家的话，除了这个他别无选择。“我们是海豹人，只用脱下或者穿上皮囊我们就可以变化形态。”他反射般地伸出手，安灼拉跟随着他的动作，显得有些惊慌失措，好像他忘记了他还有手一样。“不像你们想的那样，德纳第没有在捕猎，他们不是在杀死海豹，他们是在偷盗塞尔克的皮囊。所以我才来到陆地上，想来查出是谁干的那些事然后阻止他们。你和你的朋友们对我有很大的帮助，我很感激，如果没有你们我不知道我自己一个人还能不能找到他们，但是——”他的声音不稳，近乎消失在喉咙中，格朗泰尔等待着，等着自己重新控制住自己的情绪，“这个，我不是在沙滩上捡到的，不是我和你说的那样，这是我的。没有它我没法变回去，安灼拉，求求你，我想回家。”他闭上眼睛，浑身不住地颤抖，用力呼出一口气，不让灼热绝望的泪水掉下来。“求求你，不要把它交给警察。把它还给我。求求你，让我回家，我想回家。”

 

“我不明白，”长久的沉默，久到让他以为时间已经凝固，之后，安灼拉开口，而现在他的语气中已然是愤怒。格朗泰尔瑟缩了一下，强迫自己睁开眼，更糟糕的是，安灼拉看起来并不是生气，更像是受伤。“你是在阻止我们向警方报案吗？不对，算了，无视这个问题，你就是在阻止我们，但是我不明白。我不敢相信你居然是和他们一伙儿的，你有那么多机会可以轻易破坏我们的调查，有那么多机会而不是来这里这样一个狗屁不通的故事。但是我不明白，你为什么要破坏——”

 

“你他妈的，”格朗泰尔骂出声，站了起来，一只手仍然紧紧地攥着皮囊。“那我让你看看。”他向外走了两步，直到他有足够的空间来变化形态，而不会损坏安灼拉的什么家具，然后他开始脱去全身的衣物，先从鞋子和袜子开始。

 

“你在做什么？”安灼拉也站起来，转身看着他。“停下。天哪。”他别过头去，用一只手遮住眼睛，此时格朗泰尔已经开始脱裤子了。

 

格朗泰尔把裤子踢开，走向安灼拉，他抓住对方的胳膊，用力摇晃。“好好看着！我不希望待会儿听见你因为自己扭过头捂着眼睛不看就说我这是什么障眼法在骗你！”

 

安灼拉放下手，瞪着格朗泰尔，嘴巴抿成极细的线，表情满是愤怒，眼神像石头一般冰冷。他那样看着格朗泰尔，好像一把钢刀刺进格朗泰尔心里，但只有格朗泰尔只有这样才能向安灼拉证明他没有撒谎，他不是要搞破坏。“看着。”他又说了一遍，向后退了一步，把皮囊披在肩膀上。

 

皮囊落在身上，沉重，温暖，带着令人几乎落泪的熟悉。格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，他感觉到皮囊把他整个儿包裹起来，皮毛不断生长蔓延，覆盖住皮囊覆盖不到的地方，带着刺痛的热度。在整个变化完成之前蹲在地上，让腿变成尾巴的时候还有一些空间。但是他最终落地的声音依旧大得如同雷鸣，安灼拉家橱柜里的碟子和窗户上的被子都被震得发出声响。

 

等转变完成后，屋子里只听得见他们沉重而且巨大的喘气声。等格朗泰尔再也无法忍受这沉默时，他睁开了眼睛。用这双眼睛看到的颜色更加黯淡，但是视线却锐利了许多。所以他没有错过安灼拉脸上震惊的表情，混杂着不可置信和惊愕，他也没有遗漏他手上的动作，在盲目地摸索着背后，然后安灼拉重重地坐在了椅子上。“格朗泰尔？”

 

他吠了一声以示答应。安灼拉跳将起来，用手捂住脸，几乎是被惊得笑出来。“噢，天啊。你能再变回来吗，拜托了？”

 

他这个形态不能皱眉，所以他生气地甩了一下尾巴，这样也可以很好地表达他的情绪。

 

“拜托了，好吗？”安灼拉离开沙发，在他的面前蹲下。他向他伸出一只手，然后犹豫许久像是不敢现在触碰格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔抬起头在他的掌心间蹭了蹭，安灼拉尖锐地呼出一口气。“就是，如果有人看见有海豹在我家，我很难向他们解释清楚。”

 

格朗泰尔喷了口气来表示自己的不耐烦，但还是乖乖地肚皮朝上躺下来，方便用爪子从腹部撕开皮囊。安灼拉很认真地看着他的全部动作，看着他打开皮囊，把皮囊从身上剥下，从里面出来，颤抖着，全身赤裸，但重新变成了人类。安灼拉还盯着他，眉间又有了一个小小的皱起，然后格朗泰尔说：“怎么了？”

 

“我只是想搞清楚这到底是怎么发生的，怎么会这样。”

 

“因为魔法。”

 

安灼拉重新站起来，好像亲眼看着格朗泰尔在眼前的变化是一回事，但是听见魔法这个词他也实在接受不能。他活动活动肩膀，深呼吸一口气，格朗泰尔已经做好再听他来个什么长篇大论的准备。但是安灼拉开口，仅仅只是说：“我该向你道歉。”

 

格朗泰尔转头看着他，讶异地眨眨眼。

 

安灼拉胡乱地打着手势：“对不起，我刚刚说你，我指责你的东西……都毫无道理，我不该那样说你。”

 

格朗泰尔朝他那边动了一下，但是安灼拉发出像被人扼住咽喉的声音，抬起一只手阻止他靠近。“你能不能——能不能把衣服先穿上？拜托了，不然我容易分心。”

 

格朗泰尔穿上了裤子，因为这样似乎是最快覆盖尽可能多的皮肤的方法，然后他走了过来，靠着安灼拉在沙发上坐下。

 

“抱歉，”安灼拉又说了一遍，他的声音听起来是那么的悲伤，他看起来也好不到哪里去，他的脊背也缩了起来，手夹在膝盖之间，“我真的很抱歉。”

 

“不过是些话而已，”格朗泰尔说，“也没怎么让我不舒服，你用不着这么自责。”

 

“我的天啊，格朗泰尔，不是为了我说的话！”他转过来伸出手，但是格朗泰尔的皮囊就堆在他的腿上，安灼拉立刻收回了手好像怕被皮囊灼伤。“这么长时间以来，我都是想帮助海豹，虽然我不知道他们是塞尔克，而不只是普通海豹，但是我还是想帮助他们。他们是——你是——我想帮助的，想拯救的，但是……”他发出了受伤般的声音，“你成了我的受害者。我说了那么多冠冕堂皇的大话，说我想怎样怎样帮助海豹，但因为我你才被困在了这里。”

 

“其实说起来，”格朗泰尔说，“我才是那个闯进你家的，就那天你在这里看见我那次。”安灼拉脸上的悲伤转变为震惊，然后变为些许笑意，能看见他笑出来真令格朗泰尔如释重负。“我那时本来可以把皮囊带走的，但是我没有那样做，所以你也不应该因此责备自己。”

 

安灼拉笑了，但那笑容却也带着说不清的哀伤。他摇摇头，又叹气，“格朗泰尔”，那声音听起来是那么疲惫，充满了不同意的味道，格朗泰尔知道他又要开始责备自己了，即使他现在什么也没说。但是他看起来又是那样的悲伤，格朗泰尔不想看到他这样，所以他做了他知道的，唯一能够阻止这事的事情，他凑了上去，用一个吻堵住了安灼拉的嘴，还有他接下来要说的话。

 

安灼拉嘴里发出尖锐高亢的声音，他抬起了手，将格朗泰尔的脸捂在它们之间，将那个吻变得更加温柔甜蜜。他率先结束这个吻，又叹了口气，格朗泰尔的心跳到了嗓子眼。

 

安灼拉将他们的额头靠在一起，手依旧保持在格朗泰尔脸边，这感觉真好，让他觉得平静而稳定。格朗泰尔的手指轻轻放在安灼拉的手腕上，使它们保持在原来的位置上。“安灼拉，”他呼吸道，他张开眼睛，因为他现在已经没有什么需要隐藏的了，“你把我带过来的时候，我想你对今晚是不是已经有了计划。”

 

安灼拉看起来有些懊悔。“我们没有必要——”

 

“我们是没必要，”格朗泰尔的大拇指在安灼拉手腕内侧画着圈圈，透过那里薄薄的皮肤感受着对方的脉搏，“但是我们可以，如果你还想那样做的话，如果我还没把事情全部搞砸的话。”

 

安灼拉又发出了那种像受伤的动物一般的声音。格朗泰尔真的讨厌他这样。“噢，天啊，格朗泰尔，你什么都没有搞砸，如果有人做了错事那也是我，我不能——”

 

格朗泰尔抬起头，再一次堵住安灼拉的嘴。这个吻相比于上一个更快一些，用上了更多牙齿，当他们分开的时候安灼拉已经开始喘粗气，但更重要的是，他已经忘了要责备自己。“不要，”格朗泰尔说，将他们的额头再次靠在一起，“求你，只要告诉我你是不是还想要这个。”

 

安灼拉看着他的眼睛，看了很久很久。最后，他慢慢地点头，一只手伸过来，用大拇指擦过格朗泰尔的嘴唇。“我想，”他说，这声音比呼吸大不了多少，然后他靠了过来，吻上格朗泰尔，他的手指还停留在二人嘴唇之间，“我想要。”


	15. Chapter 15

安灼拉推着格朗泰尔走过客厅，走向卧室。他的手很轻柔，嘴上的动作却十分热切，但他似乎还是像在克制着什么一样。格朗泰尔想告诉他不要害怕自己会反悔，想曾经那样跑开，不过如果要这样做了的话，他就不得不打断这个吻，所以他很快也就将这个主意置之脑后。

 

格通往朗泰尔记得通向卧室的路线，但是现在这样背对着前路而且还有个安灼拉在不断地吻他，他也没法正常优雅地到达那里。快到卧室的时候他的肩膀撞到了什么东西的角，而安灼试图领着他通过卧室门的时候，他的脚后跟还狠狠地踢到了门框上。安灼拉做了个鬼脸，嘴对着他的唇上道歉，但是格朗泰尔更用力地亲吻他，一只手插进他的发中，成功让他闭上了嘴。

 

他们好不容易进了卧室，安灼拉将他拉倒在床上，不愿像格朗泰尔一样松开手，所以他们一起在床上翻滚，安灼拉半身的重量都压在他身上，却仍然在亲吻着他，格朗泰尔在这些吻中失去所有呼吸。

 

他抓住安灼拉的上衣将他拉得更近，他们不断亲吻着，亲吻着，知道格朗泰尔觉得自己已经因此失去理智，直到安灼拉最终中止了这个吻，用手肘撑住自己。他们隔得并不远，他离他是那么地近，安灼拉的头发落在脸上，他不耐烦地摇晃脑袋将它们甩了回去。格朗泰尔向他伸出手，手指在安灼拉鲜红的嘴唇上擦过，然后又直直插入对方发中，试图将他拉下来，向他索求更多。

 

安灼拉微笑着，微微偏过头去，在他的手掌根处落下一个吻，却没有让自己被格朗泰尔拉倒下去。“你想要什么？”他问道，清楚而直接，“告诉我，我不想让你不舒服。”

 

“你不会的。”安灼拉不会靠下来，那格朗泰尔就把自己撑起来，沿着对方颈部发曲线落下一串吻，一直延伸到他的肩膀上。

 

这句话使安灼拉皱起眉，这和他想听到的不一样。“虽然是这么说，但我觉得这并不完全是真的。”

 

“你想要什么？”有些恼怒，他们明明有更好的方式来度过这段时间，现在却非得进行这样的对话。

 

安灼拉安静了好一会儿，一动也不动，他看向格朗泰尔的眼神好像在燃烧，是那么地兴奋，渴望，还有一丝小心翼翼。“我可以干你吗？”

 

这句话让格朗泰尔制住呼吸。“好。”

 

安灼拉发出一阵声音，像是之前那种受伤动物般的呜咽，但格朗泰尔更喜欢这一次。安灼拉将额头抵在格朗泰尔的肩上，气息不稳地喘息着，他的手滑向格朗泰尔的身下，当他摸到格朗泰尔的裤腰时，又发出一声，这次是因为沮丧。

 

“带你上床前我真该把你脱干净的。”他这样说着，像是为自己当时的缺乏远见而生气。

 

他飞速地解开裤腰，拍打着格朗泰尔的腰让他的下半身与床短暂分离，以方便安灼拉把他的裤子脱去然后丢到床下。他有条不紊地进行着，等到格朗泰尔身上已然一丝不挂之后，他又爬下床去褪下自己的衣物。他的目光一直注视着格朗泰尔的胯部，只在把上衣从头顶脱下时才不得不移开视线。很快他也不着寸缕，他爬回床上去，格朗泰尔连忙凑上去却被安灼拉压在身下，在格朗泰尔双腿之间挤开些许空间。

 

格朗泰尔呼吸一滞，但是他想看看安灼拉到底想做什么。他用肘撑起上半身，让自己足以看到安灼拉靠过来，感受到他的呼吸拍打在自己的皮肤上。“天。”安灼拉在呼吸间说道，声音太小几乎是对自己感慨。然后他转过头去，含住格朗泰尔的阴茎。格朗泰尔费了好大劲才想起该如何呼吸。

 

安灼拉的嘴很温暖，而且动作轻柔。他一路沿着阴茎吻下去，偶尔还用上舌头，更加灼热，更加湿滑，描绘着格朗泰尔皮肤的纹路，几乎要将他逼疯。当安灼拉再次到达头部的时候格朗泰尔的肘再也支撑不住了，他的手滑近安灼拉的发中，他反抗着本能，努力让自己不要拽着他的头发把他拉过来。

 

“求你。”片刻之后，他只能感受到安灼拉的呼吸拍打在身上，他说道。

 

“你不用求我。”安灼拉用手包住他的阴茎，轻轻撸动，然后嘴巴随着手向下，将格朗泰尔重新包裹在那灼热之中。

 

格朗泰尔想看着他，但是在那愉悦席卷全身的时候他无法控制自己般地闭上双眼。这感觉太好了，好到几乎令他痛苦，令他全身紧绷，下意识地抬起臀部。安灼拉喊着他轻轻地哼了一声，那声音的振动让格朗泰尔喘着粗气，近乎窒息。他有意识地让自己松开握着安灼拉头发的手，虔诚地抚摸着安灼拉正吞吐着他的阴茎的唇，然后抚着安灼拉的脸颊，感受着因为他嘴里的动作而带来的变化。

 

当安灼拉的嘴忙活的时候，他的手一直在按揉着格朗泰尔的大腿。格朗泰尔努力控制住自己，以防呛着安灼拉，但是随着时间流逝，快感紧紧地包围着他，掌控着他的身体，他愈发地难以在安灼拉吞咽他的时候阻止自己向前顶胯。

 

最终，安灼拉的嘴离开的他，这时他呼吸不稳，双唇鲜红。格朗泰尔向他伸出手，抓着他的一直胳膊朝自己拉过来，直到最后安灼拉爬上了床，他们之间的距离足够格朗泰尔凑上去吻他。

 

他啃咬着，吮吸着安灼拉肿胀的下嘴唇，直到安灼拉发出含糊不清的声音，紧紧地拉过他的后腰。他打破这个吻，想呼吸新鲜空气，一副精疲力尽的模样。

 

但是他这样真好看。格朗泰尔的手抚摸着安灼拉的脸，想要把这一切都深深印在脑海里，再也不要忘记。

 

“等一下，”安灼拉喘了口气，“等一下。”他下床快步走向床头柜，在里面翻找，翻找不到的时候他显得愈发不耐烦，然后他终于找到了他想要的了。他转过身来，格朗泰尔将自己轻轻撑起，想看看他到底拿了什么，然后看到了安灼拉手里的小瓶子和薄薄的塑料包装。

 

安灼拉看着他，然后把手里的东西放在床边，重新爬回格朗泰尔身上，他用一条腿跨过格朗泰尔，使自己得以跪在他身上，这样更好，他们离得很近。安灼拉的胸膛出出奇地温暖，和格朗泰尔的胸膛靠在一起，他们的跨部是不是擦过。安灼拉顺着格朗泰尔下巴的曲线抚下去，格朗泰尔以为他想再吻他，但是他没有，只是在那里，表情坚定地看着他。“我该先问的，”他说，几乎是在道歉，“你以前这样做过吗？”

 

格朗泰尔哼出声，轻轻笑了。人类对性能力的关注。“没有，”他毫不羞愧，“没有这样过，没有和你们过。我还没那么喜欢人类。”

 

他想到了若李和博须埃，他们在他第一次来到缪尚的时候就那么友好地对他；他们在午夜时分的街道上飞驰前往德纳第家接他，仅仅只是因为格朗泰尔叫他们这样做；当他们载他回家的时候不断教训他时的怒气下肉眼可见的关切与担心。他想到了公白飞，他对爱潘妮是那么地温柔，即使他不知道她是多么需要那种温柔与尊重；他给她带了茶叶，仅仅只是为了表示礼貌。他想到了安灼拉，天啊，燃烧着光和热，充满激情地保护他人的安灼拉，他没有问询就将皮囊还给格朗泰尔，他在拿到它之后没有动它丝毫，他在发现皮囊差点出事的时候是那么惊慌，而那只是因为格朗泰尔想偷偷把它拿回来。

 

“以前，”格朗泰尔平静地纠正自己，“我以前没有那么喜欢人类。”

 

这话让安灼拉笑了出来，那笑容是那样温柔而明亮，带着说不清的愉快。他又靠近过来，他们上半身从腰部到肩膀都紧紧黏合在一起，快速地，激烈地吻着格朗泰尔，伸出一只手拿来了一那管润滑。“我会慢慢来，”他好像是在承诺，“如果太过了，或者你不舒服了，告诉我。”

 

格朗泰尔摇头，不是在拒绝，而是因为“不舒服”在现在的情况下根本不可能，在现在安灼拉在他身边如此温暖如此接近，现在他们互相抵着彼此，皮肤相亲，在格朗泰尔嘴里还能尝到安灼拉的呼吸的味道。

 

安灼拉拉开了些许距离，只是为了自己有足够空间来行动。他把润滑油挤在手指上，把它们抹开，然后又重新落回到格朗泰尔身上。

 

安灼拉将他们的肢体挪动位置，一只手扶在格朗泰尔的膝盖上，调整腿的角度，但是没有碰他，这一时刻好像被无限拉长，令人痛苦。然后他回来了，他们离的是那么近，安灼拉的呼吸拍打在格朗泰尔的唇上，格朗泰尔感受到一只冰凉的手来到了自己双腿之间，他几乎瑟缩了一下。

 

安灼拉在他嘴边低声安慰着，承诺很快就会暖起来的，很快就会好起来的，但是格朗泰尔吻住他让他闭嘴，因为这样很好，这样真的很好，当安灼拉的拇指开始在那里画着黏腻的圆圈时，这一切变得好得不可思议。

 

安灼拉小心地将他打开，他到遵守诺言，动作很慢，慢到令人不耐烦。格朗泰尔紧紧抓着他的肩膀，嘴角颤抖，随着安灼拉逐渐将他打开，愉悦感在身体内横冲直撞。

 

当安灼拉伸进一根手指时，格朗泰尔倒吸一口凉气。第二根时，他忍不住发出呻吟。等到安灼拉塞进第三根手指时，格朗泰尔已然无法呼吸，头后仰抵在床板上，浑身颤抖。他感受到房间里空气的阵阵凉意，像针扎一般刺激着皮肤，然后安灼拉轻轻站起又在他的大腿之间跪下。安灼拉向前凑过来，露出优美的脊梁曲线，然后再次含住格朗泰尔的阴茎，慢慢将手指抽了出来，让格朗泰尔只觉得空虚紧张，还有渴望。

 

但是安灼拉热切的嘴弥补了这一切，等他用一只手在身边胡乱摸索着找安全套的时候，所有的空虚似乎都是值得的。格朗泰尔的手不断地捋着安灼拉的头发，因为只有触碰着他才让格朗泰尔觉得自己和地面还有一丝联系，他害怕自己放开手就会飞起来。

 

安灼拉带上安全套，将润滑油挤在手上。格朗泰尔看着他将手里的一滩抹开，已经无法呼吸，他用手环上安灼拉的背，将他拉近，即使现在安灼拉已经准备好要靠过来，脸上带着微笑，嘴唇顺着格朗泰尔的下巴一路划向他的脖颈。

 

“这边，”他低声说，轻轻拉着格朗泰尔的腰，“这个角度我不好进去。”

 

他们在床上调整姿势，让格朗泰尔背躺在床上，安灼拉面带温柔的微笑，将一个枕头放在他的脑袋下，又放了一个在他的腰下，然后他向前过去，撑在格朗泰尔身上。

 

格朗泰尔用双腿加紧安灼拉的腰，环住对方的脖子，安灼拉慢慢向下调整好自己的位置，用一只手将自己撑在格朗泰尔上方。他向前运动时产生的摩擦让格利特几乎无法呼吸。他想闭上眼睛，想紧紧抱住安灼拉，想要将脸埋进他的脖子。但是安灼拉现在在他上方，他低头看着他，脸上带着世界上最温柔的表情，他不断向前推进，格鲁特强迫自己睁开眼睛，他想看着他。

 

他开始逐渐明白安灼拉为什么会担心他不舒服了。真疼啊，好像在燃烧，足以使他屏住呼吸。但是这疼痛还没有到难以忍受的地步。当安灼拉脸上充满关切的表情时格朗泰尔使劲摇头，直起身去吻他。

 

安灼拉呼吸沉重而且短促，但是他的动作依旧缓慢而小心。他向前又推进了一些，阴茎头部已经完全进去看，格朗泰尔躺回床板上，不住地喘息。

 

安灼拉将脸埋进格朗泰尔肩上，嘴唇一边在他的皮肤上移动，一边喃喃诉说着格朗泰尔听不清的话语。他一动也不动，即使格朗泰尔抓紧了他，在他身下不断移动，想要将他接纳得更深。

 

“嘘——”安灼拉转过头去吻着格朗泰尔的脖颈，“没事的，很快就好。”

 

“我没事，我没事，”格朗泰尔的指甲嵌进安灼拉的脊背，使得对方都在发抖，“求你。”

 

安灼拉呻吟一声，开始动了起来，但是动作很小，仿佛是在测试水温。一会儿后，格朗泰尔只能发出愉悦地哼声，抬起胯去迎合他的每一次推进，这时安灼拉才稳稳地呼出一口气，抽出来更远，再朝更深处推进。

 

安灼拉节奏缓慢，却不可动摇，像潮水一般，拉出来又按压进去。每一次他进来的时候他都会发出惊讶的声响，格朗泰尔对此无法抑制地产生一种爱意。他紧紧握住安灼拉的脸，不断地吻他，然后在角度改变，快感升级的时候，一切都变得那么地好，那么地愉悦，那么地辉煌的时候，呼吸抑制不住地扑打在安灼拉的脸上。他浑身都觉得温暖，像是被拥抱着，就像是披着皮囊时的那种熟悉的温暖。

 

高潮像浪潮一般来领，将他推上高空，使得他呼吸不得，却不将他放下，只留他全身紧绷地等待着，等待着安灼拉再进一步，等着自己再被推得更高。

 

高潮过去，留他在安灼拉的怀里颤抖不已，像是被真正的潮水裹挟着，被不可抵抗的力量拍打在地上。他在下落，他快要溺死了，无论他怎么呼吸他都得不到足够的空气，他的肺还是灼烧一般地疼。安灼拉帮他挺了过来，他紧紧地抱着格朗泰尔，给他安全感，低声喃喃着什么指引着他回到地面。

 

安灼拉没有再动，但是他现在撑在格朗泰尔身上，浑身紧绷。格朗泰尔抚摸着他的眉头，还有落在脸颊上的睫毛：“不要因为我停下来。”

 

安灼拉发出了快要死掉一般的呻吟：“你还没太敏感吗？”

 

格朗泰尔尝试了一下，小心地抬起胯。安灼拉在他体内的动作还是让他屏住了呼吸，但感觉还没那么坏，所以他摇摇头，收紧放在对方后背上的手。“我想你也释放出来。”

 

安灼拉轻笑出声。“我快了，相信我，很快了。”

 

并没有那么快。安灼拉在他体内缓慢地抽插了好几下，最后才释放出来。他的身体正撑在他上方，不住地颤抖，双臂也好像要支撑不住了。格朗泰尔将他拉下来，无视他担心的抗议，直到最后安灼拉退了步，全身重量都压在格朗泰尔身上。

 

安灼拉压在他的身上，就像一种甜蜜的负担，他们的胸膛紧紧压在一起，他感受到安灼拉的温暖，他雷鸣般的心跳。安灼拉慢慢从他身体里退出来，发出了一点声音，像是出于经验怕他依旧过于敏感。然后他坐起来，脱下安全套，绑好后扔到了床边的垃圾桶里。

 

等他回来之后，他躺在格朗泰尔身边，而不是继续压在他身上，但是他还是伸出一只手臂放在格朗泰尔的胸膛上，揽住他，格朗泰尔也轻轻将自己的手放在他的手臂上，以防他抽走。

 

“你想现在走吗？”片刻沉默之后，格朗泰尔的呼吸刚刚得以平复之时，安灼拉这样问道。他的声音是那么轻柔，语气中充满小心翼翼地平静，他看着格朗泰尔攥着他胳膊的手，如果他不是这样的语气，格朗泰尔差点以为安灼拉是想赶他走。

 

沉默，直到安灼拉再次看着他的时候格朗泰尔才开口回答：“你想我走吗？”

 

安灼拉闭上眼睛，又发出那种痛苦的声音，格朗泰尔真的讨厌让他这样。“我不会要求你留下，”他说，“那样对你不公平。我已经把你困在这里这么久，我希望你能自由。”

 

格朗泰尔思考自己的回答的时间比想象的时间要长。“现在不走，”他最终回答说，“早晨才是适合离开的时候。”

 

安灼拉点点头，躺会回格朗泰尔身边。他们现在正枕着同一个枕头，他的胳膊现在还搭在格朗泰尔的腹部。他没有放手。“我可以和你一起去吗？”

 

“你想去吗？”

 

安灼拉点头：“我想。”

 

“那就去吧，”格朗泰尔转了过去，使得自己可以将脸埋在枕头与安灼拉的头发之间。这一天对他们来说都是那么漫长，但是他的发间依旧有淡淡的香波的味道。“我也想。”

 

安灼拉的微笑转瞬即逝，但仅仅那一抹笑容却足以温暖整个房间。

 

*

 

天还未亮时，他们一起走向了海滩。格朗泰尔一只手里拿着皮囊，另一只手紧紧握住安灼拉的手。他带着安灼拉从峭壁上下到海滩去，他们不得不爬下悬崖，之后才能来到一小片沙地上，这里长年被塞尔克们用作上岸或离岸的秘密地点。

 

海天相接之处的天空已经变成灰色，而头顶的天空还是一种很深很深的蓝色，星星还挂在头顶，太阳还没出来，格朗泰尔坐在沙地上，看着远方的海面。

 

安灼拉站在他身边，低头看着他，然后也坐了下来，他们之间的距离很近，下半身几乎都贴在一起。

 

“我们海豹形态的时候看不清颜色，”格朗泰尔说，没有看向安灼拉，“我们的眼睛更适合看运动的物体，在水下，里海面几尺颜色都已经模糊不清。”他朝远方轻轻挑一下下巴，云层开始变成金色和深红色，第一抹日光照耀在汹涌的海浪上，“我也可以在还可以的时候，用这眼睛看看日出。”

 

安灼拉微笑了一下，轻轻捏一下他的手，就坐在他身边，看着远方的云变成燃烧般的模样。

 

太阳完全出来了，日出时所有绚丽的颜色已经转变为黄色与蓝色，格朗泰尔站了起来，开始快速地脱下衣服。安灼拉也跟着站了起来。不一会儿，他就已经赤身裸体地站在沙滩上，然后他转向安灼拉，试图想出自己到底该说些什么，因为一句话也不说就走似乎不太礼貌。

 

安灼拉将他从挣扎中解放了出来。他走上前去，握住格朗泰尔的手，在他嘴边轻轻一吻。“走吧，”他静静地说，“你被困在这里太久了，你自由了。”

 

格朗泰尔紧紧抱住安灼拉，再一次从安灼拉的头发间嗅到了洗发香波的味道：“谢谢你。”

 

过了许久，他们才分开。他走向水中，将皮囊披在肩上，以便他开始变化形状时双腿支撑不住他也可以落入海里。格朗泰尔扭动身子，尾巴用力甩了一下，加速离开海岸，朝着他的家，他的家人们，朝着从他踏上陆地起就一直在呼唤着他的大海游去。


	16. Chapter 16

Enjolras

 

最后，安灼拉没有告诉ABC朋友会的其他人那副皮囊到底发生了什么事情，那么重要的皮囊，他们的整个项目都建立在它的存在之上。他告诉他们他已经不在他放它的那个地方了，这倒是事实，随他们自己猜测到底是谁还有怎么样偷了皮囊。他们对德纳第夫妇火冒三丈，暗自咒骂威胁即使他们没有做其他事情也要用盗窃罪把他们弄进警察局。安灼拉坐在他们中间，为自己对欺骗自己的朋友们没有半分悔意而惊讶。

 

不该他来告诉他们真相，这使一切都简单了不少。

 

他低头看着面前的咖啡，他几乎没有碰它，任凭它渐渐冷下去，默默思考是应该换一杯新的还是让它这样遭受这样的命运。这时他身边的椅子被拉开，公白飞坐了下来。他看了安灼拉一眼，那眼神里装满了太多东西。“格朗泰尔今晚不来吗？”

 

安灼拉握住了咖啡杯，想起了上一次在缪尚格朗泰尔的那个谎言。“我想他大概和爱潘妮一起走了，帮她处理她家里的事情了。”

 

这倒也不是撒谎。他的确是跟着爱潘妮走了，而他们现在也的确和家人在一起了。和他们的同类在一起。

 

安灼拉为他感到高兴，真的。

 

公白飞挑起一边眉毛。他审视安灼拉一番，再开口声音也轻柔了许多：“你还好吗？”

 

安灼拉慢慢呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛。如果是其他人的话他们大概看不出他是不是在撒谎，但他和公白飞已经认识了这么长时间，比认识其他人都长久，他们是最好的朋友，他根本没有办法在公白飞眼前隐瞒任何东西。“会好的，我想。”他睁开眼，冲公白飞露出一个扭曲的笑，“你呢？”

 

公白飞点点头，没有再逼他。“会好的，我想。”他说着，脸上露出干巴巴的笑。

 

安灼拉笑出了声，用肩膀轻轻撞了公白飞一下。身边其他人的声音又大了起来，古费拉克大声咒骂着该死的德纳第夫妇，巴阿雷的声音掺在里面，他不断嘟囔着用拳头砸在他们脸上该有多解气。若李开起来为自己朋友的暴力行为倾向非常担忧，思考着可以帮助朋友们脱离麻烦的可能性，其他人时不时也会插上几句。

 

这一次，安灼拉什么也没有说，任凭他们讨论着，让他们自己决定在这次突如其来的挫折之后他们想要做什么。  
 

*

 

几周后，事情并没有逐渐好转。没有皮囊作为证据支撑整个项目他们什么也不能证明，而且他们也没有想出其他办法来解决。德纳第夫妇在他们上一次拜访之后就十分警惕，不大可能会再接受他们或者让他们得到什么有用的证据。蒙巴纳斯转移到了地下，无论他们再怎么努力调查，也没有人有看见过他。但他们一直在调查着，因为除此之外他们没有什么其他有意义的事情要做了，而且这样他们也不会为自己什么也不做有负担，即使这一点用也没有。最近没有人在海滩上看见过什么可疑情况。不论格朗泰尔在走之前做了什么，都已经惊吓住了德纳第，至少他们现在已经不在本地开展生意了。安灼拉为格朗泰尔感到高兴，也为被他称作家人的塞尔克们感到高兴，但是他也知道不该就那样认为德纳第改邪归正了。他们只是在等待，也许他们又转到了新的领域，也许他们还会卷土重来。ABC的这个案子依旧很重要——但也依旧停滞不前。

 

当他们再一次在会议上不断抱怨而不是认真工作的时候，安灼拉叹了口气，宣布明天去海滩放松。通常情况下，大家会兴奋地庆祝，至少古费拉克会这样，但是这一次安灼拉得到的最好的转变只是缪尚桌子边那一张张不是那么不满的脸。

 

但是他们在第二天早上依旧会聚集在海滩上。珂赛特带来了许多冷饮，若李则带上了防晒霜和挡板，把所有人都武装得严严实实防止晒伤。古费拉克在海浪中奔跑，但是很明显他的心却不在这上面。

 

他们都那么努力认真地为那件事出力，但是他们的所有努力都化为泡影。安灼拉甚至都不能告诉他们真相和理由。他坐在阴影下的沙子里，旁边是公白飞，努力不让自己绝望的情绪显露出来。

 

过了一会儿，也许是一个小时，公白飞放下了书看着他：“你爱他吗？”

 

安灼拉拽住了裤子膝盖上的一个线头，如果他继续扯它肯定得把裤子全扯坏的，但他不在乎：“你爱她吗？”

 

“可能，”公白飞将手放在他的膝盖上，不是为了阻止他，只是为了吸引他的注意力，“你可以把话题转移到我和爱潘妮身上，随你，但是我觉得那没有用，至少长远上看没有用。”

 

安灼拉呼出一口气，肩膀放松下去。“对不起，你值得更好的，真的。”可问题是他根本不能谈起那件事，他不能谈及真相。将公白飞的问题转回到他身上总比要他自己想该怎么对朋友撒谎好。“会过去的，我想。”

 

公白飞的手从他的膝盖上落到了他的背上，小心而安慰：“他没有告诉你他为什么离开吗？”

 

安灼拉狠狠咽下喉咙中的痛苦，点点头。“他说了，”他淡淡地说，“很好的理由。”

 

“哦，”过了一会儿公白飞说，“至少你还有这个。”

 

公白飞说这话的语气并不苦涩，但这使安灼拉觉得更加难过。他有权那样做。安灼拉知道爱潘妮一句话也没说就离开了，他们甚至不像他和格朗泰尔那样互相坦白。他希望自己可以说些什么让公白飞好过一些，或者告诉他实情，但这些也都不是他该说的。

 

他讨厌这样。有时，在他心情最糟糕的时候，他会想如果格朗泰尔和爱潘妮一样什么也没说就走了一切可能都会更好。那样安灼拉会生气，会伤心，也许到了现在他已经向前看了。但是现在，他只能坐在这里，他的朋友们坐在他身边，而他却感到孤独无助，因为他知道真相，却什么也不能说。

 

他想说他很感激格朗泰尔对他的信任，他很高兴看到格朗泰尔获得自由，但这都是假的，却没有让事情变得轻易起来。

 

太阳逐渐落下，天空开始变得昏暗，这次来到沙滩放松的活动却没有达到它应有的目的。这时，从海滩远处传来一声尖叫。

 

安灼拉坐起身，朝那方向想看看到底发生了什么。古费拉克站在及脚踝深的海水中，一只手挡着眼睛一只手指着远方。马吕斯跑到他身边，古费拉克对他说了些什么，还朝着远方指指点点。马吕斯朝他指着的地方看过去，立刻激动地把珂赛特也拉了过来。

 

安灼拉站了起来，朝海边走去，他想知道到底是什么让他们这么兴奋。有时他们很幸运，能看到离岸的鲸鱼，这次他们的兴奋倒与其有些类似，但现在不是鲸鱼迁徙的时候。

 

“发生了什么？”他站在古费拉克身边问道，水漫上了双脚。

 

“你看啊！”古费拉克指着那边说，安灼拉看向那里。

 

他花了一分钟才看清，黑色流线型的形状在渐暗的海浪中前行，但是等他看清楚他屏住呼吸。是海豹，比他们这些年见过的群体都要巨大，仅仅看着他们他已经感到他们所做的一切都是值得的。但是这些海豹朝着海岸游过来，当他们靠近的时候，古费拉克的兴奋转变为了疑惑。“它们到底在做什么？”他不明白，然后，他发出了尖锐的声音：“天！他们自己上岸来了！”

 

“海豹又不会像鲸鱼和海豚一样被困在岸上。”安灼拉说，他朝着那边走过去，在及小腿深的海水中站住了脚，以防自己被海浪打到。

 

有一只海豹直直冲着安灼拉过来，是格朗泰尔，一定得是格朗泰尔。它再安灼拉面前停下，叫了一声，大声而尖锐而且真实，安灼拉跪在海水中，手狠狠捂住嘴，以防自己发出歇斯底里的尖叫与大笑。他太开心了，觉得自己胸口都快要炸开，眼里溢满了泪水。他向它伸出手去，却在快要碰到它的时候犹豫了，他害怕现在的一切都只不过是热夜之梦，而那只海豹却像一只大猫一样伸过头来，蹭了蹭他的手掌心。

 

“脱下来吧，”安灼拉说，“求求你了，格朗泰尔，快脱掉。我不能拥抱海豹，别人会以为我疯了的。”

 

海豹平静地吠了一声，听起来是那样像格朗泰尔在不耐烦地哼声，安灼拉忍不住了，他的双手在不住地颤抖。海豹在他面前躺下，爪子在肚皮上不断地搔挠着。它的爪子最终抓住肚皮，然后嵌进去，安灼拉忍不住皱起脸因为这样看过去实在有些残忍，但是最终皮毛被分开了，露出苍白的人类皮肤，而不是血淋淋的伤口。

 

格朗泰尔脱下皮囊，就好像脱下不合身的外套，太紧了，他费了好大劲才挣扎出来，最终他站在他的面前，浑身湿透，浑身赤裸，脸上的微笑中带着一丝不确定。安灼拉咽下嗓子中的尖叫，紧紧地抱住了他。

 

格朗泰尔接住了他，抱住了他，安灼拉将脸压在格朗泰尔的肩膀上，他怎么会放手让他走？但是最后他还是松开手，朝后退了一步——没有退远，只是拉开了些许距离，他的手还抓着格朗泰尔的手，他看着他的眼睛，然后问：“你来做什么？”

 

在他们的所在的那片海滩上，其他塞尔克们也脱下了皮囊。古费拉克倒吸凉气尖叫“妈的我操！”，仿佛这是他所见过的最美好的事情。若李眯着眼看着离他最近的那个塞尔克，试图搞清这一切的生物学原理。爱潘妮也在，公白飞也磕磕绊绊地走到了海边，但是他们都怔在了那里，中间隔着几码的距离。安灼拉只是瞥了他们一眼，因为现在格朗泰尔在这里，真实的，活生生的格朗泰尔，他在这里。他从安灼拉的手里抽出一只手，放在安灼拉的脸上，拇指不断地摩挲着他的脸颊。

 

“这也是传说的一部分，你知道吗，”他轻轻地说，“如果一个人类向大海中撒落七颗眼泪，那样就可以召唤属于他的塞尔克回到他身边。”

 

这句话让安灼拉忍不住笑了出来。“闭嘴吧你，我才没有哭。”他说，试图掩饰他几乎就要那样的事实。

 

格朗泰尔的嘴边本来有一丝调皮的笑意，但是安灼拉的话让他正色，拇指又在他的脸上擦过，仿佛是在擦拭掉安灼拉没有落下的泪水。“真好，”他平静地说，表情严肃，“我也不想要你为我哭。”

 

安灼拉深深吸了口气，呼吸一时有些湿润不稳。“格朗泰尔，为什么？你为什么回来？”

 

“我来帮你们，”他抬起头示意一圈周围，“事实上，我们都是。我在想，我拿走了你们最重要的证物，我也只有再提供一些可靠证人才行，这样对你们才公平，对不对？”

 

安灼拉环视海滩，几乎二十多个人簇拥在这里。爱潘妮和公白飞紧紧相拥，若李找到了一个似乎能容忍他数不清的问题的塞尔克，珂赛特向一个似乎因自己没穿衣服而害羞的小女孩提供泳衣，其他ABC的成员都在和塞尔克们说着话，介绍自己，尽力无视这大半个沙滩上的人都没有穿衣服的事实。安灼拉心里满当当的，几乎要炸开。

 

他的视线重新回到格朗泰尔身上，他想一直这样抱着他。他强迫自己开口：“你知道你没有必要为此回来的。”

 

“德纳第偷的是我们的皮囊，相信我，我们可比你们更想让他们遭报应，”他的声音很轻，温柔而又亲昵，“他们是为这事来的，我是为你来的。”

 

安灼拉紧紧闭上眼睛。这太超过了，他还没有那样坚强：“格朗泰尔——”

 

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔握紧了他的手，“你说过你想要我自由。”

 

“我是想！”

 

安灼拉感受到他靠了过来，皮肤相亲他能感受到对方的温暖。“你想要我知道我有离开的自由，”格朗泰尔没有吻他，只是额头抵着他的额头，紧紧握着他的手，“但是如果我没有留下的自由，那就不是真正的自由，对不对？”

 

安灼拉一时无法呼吸。他睁开眼看着格朗泰尔：“当然，当然。什么时候都可以，多久都行。但是你一直都可以离开，我不想你觉得——”

 

“我知道，”格朗泰尔说，用手抚着他的脸，吻上了他，“不过这次我愿意在这里再多留上一段时间了。”


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

 

警察署又花上了几个月才给出了令他们满意的答复，并且以盗窃与偷猎等多项罪名向德纳第夫妇发出指控。当拉马克警官打电话告诉他们已经将德纳第夫妇逮捕的消息后，所有朋友会的成员都翘掉了课或者上班请病假跑到海滩上去庆祝。

 

安灼拉和格朗泰尔走在海边，手牵着手，他们两个都没有穿鞋，任凭海浪打湿双脚。他把皮囊叠好夹在胳膊下面，安灼拉忍不住瞥了它几眼，在远处有几个塞尔克游向了深水，欢快的吠叫声不绝于耳。“你想和他们一起去吗？”他安静地问道，“我不介意的。”

 

格朗泰尔看向他的同类们，安灼拉看向自己的同类。珂赛特和马吕斯一起坐在毯子上，望着远处的海洋，仿佛海滩上其他人都不复存在。古费拉克和以往一样追逐着海浪，像个孩子一样大声尖叫，直到一只海豹从冲出水面将他撞倒。古费拉克从水里爬起来放声大笑，好像很久没有如此尽兴一样。

 

若李坐在一个女性塞尔克身边，对方显然很容忍他，允许他研究他们种族之后的科学奥秘，与此同时博须埃和他们的女朋友米切什塔正在一边堆着沙堡，然后在堆到一半的时候他一个手滑，一切都又重新成了一滩沙子。

 

爱潘妮和公白飞在水里，水已经漫上了他们的腰。爱潘妮笑着试图带着公白飞往更深的水域里走去，而公白飞显得有些不确定。上一次他们来海滩的时候，她成功说服他在海里练习了一下狗刨，所有人都屏住呼吸，又害怕他们对他们的注意会让公白飞紧张最终离开水里。

 

安灼拉很高兴能够看到这些游泳课有了成效。每一天公白飞都有些许进步，在水里也不那么紧张了。他也很高兴能看到其他塞尔克和他们在一起，就像和朋友一样和ABC们嬉戏。他很高兴格朗泰尔能在他身边，很高兴因为他知道他总有选择，而不是像以前一样不得不留在这里。

 

“不了，”格朗泰尔轻轻地捏捏安灼拉的手，花了一会儿才记起他问了问题，“之后可能，不过不是现在。”他把安灼拉拉到身边，在向前走的过程中亲了亲他的脸颊，“现在，我已经在我想在的地方了。”


End file.
